Pain of love
by The writings of Hebi
Summary: UA. Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel. Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir/Bonjour !

Voila ce que je faisais pendant cette longue période d'absence, une nouvelle fiction!

A la base c'était pour une amie, mais j'ai décidé de la publier, plusieurs chapitres son déjà écrit d'avance, donc si cette fiction plait, je publierais les chapitres suivants, cela dépend de vous ( les reviews sont vraiment encourageante). A propos de mes deux autres fictions publiées, "Amour tu me tueras" est en cours, j'ai un peu de mal à la continué mais ça devrait arrivé, en ce qui concerne "Love Protected" c'est autres chose, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à la continué... le syndrome de la page blanche commence à être long lol, donc je ne promets rien pour celle ci...

Donc voici ma nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle "Pain of love" s'auriez vous trouvez d'ou vient ce titre ? je laisse devinez,( et aucunes pierres ou autres projectiles ne sera accepté dans le cas d'une rebellions une fois trouvé). Je tient à remercier ma Beta qui est FORMIDABLE ( clap! clap! clap!) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé pour cette fiction, et de l'avoir corrigé, je suis vraiment nul en orthographe... Bref merci à toi Chaïma 3.

Je disais que cette fiction était à la base pour une amie, qui est fan du Paring Larry Stylinson, mais je ne voulais pas écrire une fiction sur ce couple la, donc pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai écrit une Drarry, avec en plus ce petit couple, et en y ajoutant les trois autres membres ( désolé pour ceux ou celle qui n'aimerons pas). J'ai aussi ajouté Certain personnages de Glee, (deux seulement) Si vous n'aimez pas Glee, ce n'est pas grave, à part ça, il n'y à rien d'autre qui se rattache à cette série. Je précise que cette fiction est un UA, désolé pour les fan de magie !

Bon, je crois qu'on à fait le tour, J'espère vraiment que certains/certaines vont aimé, car pour l'instant je ne suis pas 100% confiante. Je prend le temps de répondre à chaque reviews !

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres ! **Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**_Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel._**

**_Mais dieu ne pouvait pas créer quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi._**

La dernière année de lycée pour un adolescent est la plus importante, la meilleure.

Pour certain c'est le moment de réviser à fond et de tout donner pour les examens, pour d'autre le moment de s'amuser une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la vie active, de passer une année inoubliable. Puis il y a les autres, ceux qui attendent avec impatience la fin de l'année, qui ont hâte qu'elle se termine et de passer enfin à autre chose. Harry fait parti de cette catégorie, cette année il rentre dans une nouvelle école, il est terrifié, et il déteste ça, alors il n'attend qu'une chose, que l'année se termine vite et sans encombre. Quand on entre dans une nouvelle école, on se sent faible et seul, on a aucun repère. Pourtant on fait de notre mieux pour que les autres nous apprécient et nous acceptent, mais ce n'est pas facile car les autres sont impitoyables.

Mais Harry se fiche pas mal de tous ça, être accepté ou non, tant qu'on lui fiche la paix ça lui va. Il passera son année dans ce lycée qu'il soit accepté ou non, la solitude il en a l'habitude.

- Harry, On est arrivé.

Déjà ? Il n'avait pas remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Le brun leva la tête vers son parrain les yeux suppliants.

- Harry, s'il te plaît !

Cette fois il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la voiture en soupirant, il n'avait plus très envie d'y aller. Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers la fenêtre, ils étaient garés devant la grille d'entrée et on ne pouvait voir au-delà, à part quelques arbres.

Harry détacha sa ceinture d'un coup sec et sortit de la voiture, s'adossant contre celle-ci et rejoint par Sirius.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une cigarette qu'il accepta. Je sais que tu es terrifié. Moi-même je le suis. Mais écoute, la bas, fit t'il en pointant du doigt la grille. Tu trouveras sûrement des gens meilleurs, et peut-être même de beaux garçons. Et il y aura les autres. Ceux là, Harry, tu les emmerdes OK ? Au moindre problème je veux que tu me mettes au courant. Tu as compris ? Je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal.

- Moi non plus Sirius.

Il tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et la jeta d'un mouvement habile. Sirius lui sortit sa valise du coffre et l'accompagna jusqu'à la grille.

- Aller viens là

Il prononça ces mots en le prenant dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse qui redonna un peu de courage à Harry.

- On se voit vendredi, fait attention à toi.

Après une dernière accolade Sirius partit en laissant un Harry totalement perdu. Il s'approcha de la grille et appuya sur ce qui lui semblait être un interphone.

- **Oui** ? répondit une voix sévère.

- Heu… Je suis Harry, Harry Potter, le nouveau.

- **Hum, Je vous ouvre.**

Il s'écarta légèrement quand la grille se mit à bouger, et il pu enfin voir ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Il avança sur un large chemin de gravillons, pas très pratique pour les valises, se dit-il. Autour il y avait un grand parc, une grande étendue d'herbe, d'où les arbres qu'il avait vu, et devant lui se trouvait Poudlard, l'internat qui ressemblait bien plus à un château qu'à un simple bâtiment qu'on pouvait comparer à une prison...

- Waw, pensa-t-il tout haut.

- Mr Potter, par ici je vous prie !

L'allée donnait sur un petit escalier en pierre qui menait à la porte d'entrée où se trouvait une vielle femme au visage sévère, avec un chignon bien tiré, sûrement celle qui lui avait répondu à la grille. A ses cotés se trouvait un homme qui ressemblait à un… SDF ?

- Mr Potter je suis la sous directrice McGonagal et également votre professeur d'anglais. Voici Mr Rusard dit-elle en se tournant vers ce qu'Harry avait pensé être un SDF. Il est notre concierge et va s'occuper de monter vos affaires à votre dortoir. Je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre

Une fois cela dit, le concierge prit avec agacement ses affaires et partit. Il suivait maintenant la sous directrice à travers de nombreux couloirs, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour lui faire visiter une salle de classe ou autre. Certains élèves qui trainaient là se retournaient sur leur passage, ce qui agaça rapidement Harry. Ils devaient être la depuis plusieurs jours se dit-il, normal qu'il attire l'attention. Elle lui fit visiter rapidement l'établissement, lui parla des horaires pour le réfectoire, les cours, quand soudain McGonagal s'arrêta sans prévenir et le brun failli bien lui rentrer dedans.

- Les dortoirs sont séparés en 4 parties, un nom a été attribué à chacune d'elle Griffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Vous êtes placé si mes souvenirs sont bons à Griffondor. Les dortoirs se trouvent à l'étage, allons-y

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense escalier en pierre menant à l'étage. Ce Lycée/château avait vraiment un côté ancien se dit-il. Tout en montant McGonagal reprit la parole.

- Votre dortoir se trouve au premier étage ainsi que celui des Serpentard, au deuxième étage se trouvent donc Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. Voici votre clef de dortoir, il faut impérativement qu'il soit fermé à chaque sorti.

Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et la suivit sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et prirent le couloir de gauche.

- Nous y voila, fit-elle en ouvrant une des rares portes dans le couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle circulaire, aux couleurs accueillantes. Les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers eux. Il scruta attentivement la pièce, il y avait de gros fauteuils et canapés dispersés un peu partout, quelques tables rondes, et une grande cheminée. La pièce baignait dans un joli rouge foncé, Harry n'avait jamais vu une pièce comme ca, elle avait un aspect magique, se dit-il.

- Voici la salle commune des griffondor, vous pouvez y passer votre temps libre, y réviser et tout autre. Oh et bien entendu, l'alcool est strictement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, ainsi que toute substance illicite, termina-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Harry acquiesça, cachant un petit sourire qu'elle n'aperçue pas. Elle examina les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblant chercher quelqu'un.

- Ah ! fit-elle. Weasley, veuillez guider Mr Potter, il est nouveau. Je compte sur vous ! Je vais chercher vos emplois du temps.

Sans plus attendre elle sortit le la pièce. Harry vit le grand rouquin que McGonagal avait interpelé se lever et se diriger vers lui un sourire timide au visage. Il faisait au moins deux têtes de plus qu'Harry !

- Salut, Ron Weasley, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Harry Potter. Répondit-il tout en serrent chaleureusement la main du rouquin.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena prés de la cheminée où se trouvait un groupe de personne probablement du même âge.

- Alors, heu… Harry je te présente Hermione Granger. » Celle-ci se leva et lui tendit la main un sourire franc aux lèvres lâchant un « Enchantée ». Elle devait faire la même taille que le brun, quoi que un peu plus petite. Il lui répondit aussi souriant en serrant sa main. « - Ensuite voici Dean Thomas. » Le jeune à la peau mat se leva et lui serra gracieusement la main lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Seamus Finnigan, Harry Style surnommé Azza, étant donné que nous avons maintenant deux Harry, et Neville londubat. Finit-il.

Harry serra la main de chacun d'eux. Finalement Sirius avait peut être raison, il y avait sûrement des gens meilleurs ici. Ron l'emmena par la suite dans le dortoir, il lui fit monter un escalier en colimaçon, qui passait par le dortoir des filles, et ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre où cinq lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux de velours d'un rouge profond se trouvaient face à face. C'était vraiment jolie, mais…

- C'est un peu vieillot, fit remarquer Harry.

-Ca tu l'a dis, ricana le roux. Mais on s'y fait, et puis ce n'est pas si moche.

Harry acquiesça, il remarqua que sa valise avait été posé sur son lit, Ron lui fit remarquer que c'était celui voisin au sien, il y jeta un coup d'oeil et sourit en voyant une petite lampe Batman sur sa table de chevet. Il commença à ranger ses affaires en posant quelques questions au rouquin.

- Comment sont les autres Dortoirs ?

- Oh, et bien les Serdaigles sont un peu distants, mais sympas, toujours à réviser, plaisanta-t-il. Les Poufsouffles aussi, ils sont gentils, on a pas de problèmes avec eux.

- Et les Serpentards ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'en as pas parlé.

- Et bien… Le rouquin fit une pause, et sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre. On ne s'entend pas avec eux, ils sont sournois, imbuvables, mauvais et snobinards même. On évite de les croiser. Ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables, ils essayent toujours de nous faire des coups bas, évite ces gens là et tu devrais ne pas avoir de problème.

Le brun s'était arrêté dans son rangement pour l'écouter attentivement. C'était donc d'eux qu'il fallait se méfier. Très bien, il ferait attention.

**Un étage plus bas dans la salle commune. **

Les cinq adolescents étaient assis confortablement autours de la cheminée discutant du nouvel arrivant.

- Il a l'air gentil, fit Hermione.

- C'est surtout un putain de canon ouais !

- Dean ! s'écria Hermione. Ne lui saute pas dessus compris ? Il vient d'arriver, et puis si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas gay !

- Tout le monde ici est gay ma chérie, répliqua Azza amusé en désignant la salle commune.

- N'importe quoi… soupira la jeune fille. Ha Ron ! vous avez fini ?

Ron et Harry venaient de descendre dans la salle commune après avoir rangé les affaires du brun. Les cours ne commençaient que demain, il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait, et la il voulait juste sortir fumer sa cigarette.

- C'est bon ses affaires sont rangées ! s'écria Ron en se dirigeant vers le groupe.

- Heu… commença Harry. Je vais sortir un peu.

- Besoins de compagnie ? lui demanda Seamus.

- Merci ça ira.

Sur ceux Harry sortit rapidement. Cette dernière phrase l'avait un peu troublé, mais peu importait, il avait besoin de son moment de solitude, son arrivée ici l'avait chamboulé. Il arriva au bout du couloir et descendit le grand escalier. Il essaya de se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait fait pour venir ici, mais malheureusement ce ne marchait pas, tous ces couloirs se ressemblaient, c'était énervant. Il tenta plusieurs couloirs, mais en vain. Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'il marchait et en plus de ça il ne croisait personne ! Il tourna précipitamment à un angle d'un couloir et… BAM. Il venait d'être projeté à terre par une force inconnue. Il se frotta la tête et leva les yeux pour tomber sur un jeune homme brun aux cheveux légèrement bouclé qui se relevai sans difficultés.

- Désolé je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Confus, le brun accepta, et se releva en marmonnant un « merci ». Bon au moins il était tombé sur quelqu'un, il allait pouvoir lui demandé ou était la sortie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'inconnu reprit la parole.

- Oh mais tu es le nouveau ! s'exclama t'il. Salut je suis Liam !

- Harry, fit-il en lui serrant la main. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la sortie ? Heu… je suis un peu perdu en fait.

- Moi aussi je me perdais souvent quand je suis arrivé ici, lui confiât-il en rigolant. Viens suis moi.

Soulagé, Harry le suivit à travers les couloirs. Liam était à peine plus grand que lui, et un peu plus musclé remarqua-t-il. Soudain il fut intrigué de savoir à quel dortoir il appartenait, mais encore une fois Liam le devança.

- Alors, commença-t-il, pourquoi as-tu été transféré ici ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- D'accord, c'est personnel, rigola-t-il. Tu sais tout le monde va te poser la question, tu devrais au moins inventer quelque chose de cohérent.

Ces paroles firent sourire Harry, il avait raison, un bon nombre d'élèves lui poseront cette question. Voyant qu'il ne prenait pas la parole, Harry posa enfin sa question.

- Dans quel dortoir es tu ?

- Je suis à Serdaigle ! Et toi ?

- A Griffondor.

Liam ne répondit rien. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte où était entré Harry il y a peu de temps. Il s'apprêta à le remercier mais il n'en eu pas le temps..

- Liam! Siffla une voix dans son dos.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement. Devant eux se trouvait un étudiant sûrement du même âge, malgré sa taille imposante, la peau mate, des cheveux de jais coiffés impeccablement, et vêtu élégamment. Mais ce qui choqua Harry fut son regard glacial, qui n'avait rien de bon. Pourtant ils étaient de couleur chocolat, ce qui aurait du adoucir son regard, mais là se dit Harry, son regard n'avait rien de doux, et il se demanda ce qu'il voulait à Liam.

- Hm… J'y vais Harry, fit-il gêné, à plus tard.

Le brun étonné acquiesça et le regarda partir, il passa devant l'homme au regard de glace et le dépassa sans l'attendre, celui-ci resta quelque seconde à fixer Harry avec haine puis partit. C'est à ce moment là que le Griffondor se rendit compte qu'il avait retenue sa respiration. Il ne savait pas qui était ce mec, ni pourquoi il l'avait fixé avec autant de hargne, mais il dégageait une sorte d'aura malfaisante. Reprenant ses esprits il pu enfin sortir dehors. La chaleur de cet été était encore là, le soleil tapait fort cette après midi, il pouvait se permettre de sortir en T-shirt. Il avança de quelque pas sur l'allée de gravillons puis dévia sur la gauche dans le parc. Il y avait quelques élèves assis en groupe discutant joyeusement. Il s'éloigna un peu plus loin et s'assis derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards, et il pu enfin sortir sa cigarette qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher laissant derrière lui un ciel orangé. Les quelques élèves restant dans le grand parc de Poudlard commençaient à rentrer, l'heure du dîner était pour bientôt. Au dortoir des Griffondor régnait une ambiance joyeuse, Harry, qui avait traîne dans le parc une bonne partie de l'après midi était rentré il y avait une heure de cela.

Après s'être douché et changé, (car quand on passe son après midi au soleil, on en ressort pas très frais) il était descendu à la salle commune rejoignant Ron Weasley qui battait à plate couture Neville Londubat aux échecs. La salle commune se vidait doucement à l'approche du repas. Le brun s'assit sur un canapé près de Ron, et aussitôt, sortie de nulle part, Hermione Granger vint s'asseoir à ses coté.

- Harry, j'ai ton emploi du temps, et la répartition des classes, dit-elle en lui tendant deux feuilles. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe, mais il me semble que Ron est avec toi !

Harry prit les papiers en remerciant la jeune fille, et lu son emploi du temps.

Il n'était pas trop chargé, il avait du temps libre, tant mieux. Il prit ensuite la deuxième feuille, où était inscrite la répartition des élèves de dernière année.

**Classe 1 : **

Abbot Hannah

Anderson Blaine

Boot Terry

Brown Lavande

Bulstrode Millicent

Deauclair Penelope

Goyle Gregory

Grabe Vincent

Horan Niall

Lovegood Luna

Malfoy Draco

Malik Zayn

Perks Sally-Anne

Potter Harry

Styles Harry

Tomlinson Louis

Vane Romilda

Weasley Ron

**Classe 2 :**

Bell Katie

Bones Susan

Carrow Flora

Carrow Hestia

Chang Cho

Corner Michael

Finnigan Seamus

Frobisher Vicky

Granger Hermione

Hummel Kurt

Nott Theodore

Parkinson Pansy

Payne Liam

Smith Zacharias

Thomas Dean

Turpin Lisa

Zabini Blaise

**Classe 3:**

Crivey Colin

Davies Roger

Diggory Cedric

Edgecombe Marietta

Finch-Fletchley Justin

Flint Marcus

Goldstein Anthony

Greengrass Daphné

Higgs Terence

Hooper Geoffrey

Jedusor Tom

Johnson Angelina

Jordan Lee

Londubat Neville

Macmillan Ernie

Mclaggen Cormac

Zeller Rose

Comme lui avait dit Hermione, il était avec Ron. Heureusement car il ne connaissait pas grand monde, même ce Liam n'était pas dans sa classe, dommage. Il plia les deux feuilles et les mit dans sa poche. Ron et Neville étaient toujours concentrés sur la partie d'échecs et ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger pour manger. Harry voulait descendre manger au réfectoire, mais il n'allait pas s'y rendre tout seul, alors il attendait. Et miracle.

Il vit les trois garçons que Ron lui avait présentés se lever.

- Ron, Neville ! On descend manger ! dit le garçon à la peau mate, Dean Thomas se rappela t'il.

- Ouais, on vous rejoint !

- Harry ? Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Dean.

Heureux, le brun hocha la tête et se leva pour les suivre.

Le trajet jusqu'au réfectoire se fit calmement, Harry écouta distraitement ce que les trois garçons – Dean, Seamus, Azza – racontaient sans grande importance. Une fois arrivés ils firent la queue pour commander leur repas et allèrent s'asseoir à une table ou deux personnes étaient déjà entrain de manger. Il fit donc la connaissance d'Angelina qui était dans le même dortoir. Elle était une des rares filles à jouer dans l'équipe de Football du lycée. Angelina avait la peau mate, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Avec elle se trouvait Lee Jordan, le jeune homme avait la même couleur de peau, et avait toujours un sourire niais aux lèvres. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en dreads qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Après avoir discuté avec eux, Harry regarda les tables autours d'eux, tous mangeaient joyeusement, discutant de leur vacances, le brun s'apprêta à manger quand il repéra le garçon de tout à l'heure. Cheveux noir, peau mate, yeux marrons, vêtements de luxe, un regard qui vous donne des frissons, c'était bien lui, et il fallait l'avouer il était beau. Il scruta brièvement les gens de sa table, à côté de lui se trouvais une fille aux longs cheveux noirs ondulés, des yeux cernés de noir et un sourire hypocrite, le genre de fille inaccessible au commun des mortels. Ensuite se trouvait un garçon de la même couleur de peau que Dean. Ses cheveux étaient tressés et plaqués sur son crâne, il n'arrêtait pas de rigoler à voix haute avec le garçon à coté de lui. Châtain clair, les yeux rieurs, une coupe de cheveux un peu bizarre, mais faisant son charme. On dirait des mannequins, pensa Harry. Il détourna enfin la tête et remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul a fixer cette table. A coté de lui, Azza regardait aussi dans cette direction. Il en profita pour lui demandé qui était le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Zayn Malik. Répondit-il. Un Salop de Serpentard.

- Et les autres ? Qui sont-ils ? questionna Harry pas le moins du monde étonné de son dortoir.

- A coté de lui, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Louis Tomlinson.

- Méfie toi d'eux Harry, ajouta Seamus Finnigan. Surtout de Malfoy.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il. Ce nom, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Draco Malfoy, un connard qui ne respecte personne, ce type est dangereux, il est malade.

- De qui vous parlez ? fit une jeune fille posant son plateau sur la table.

- De Malfoy. Répondit Seamus. Harry, je te présente Lavande Brown.

Elle lui fit un signe de main et Harry lui sourit, elle avait de jolis cheveux blonds ondulés, retenus par un bandeau, son visage était assez rond, mais elle restait très belle. Quelque minutes plus tard, Hermione arriva suivit d'une certaine Romilda Vane, puis enfin vinrent Ron et Neville suivis d'autres Griffondors dont Harry ne retint pas les noms.

Le repas se passait très bien, Lavande posait sans arrêt des questions à Harry qui essayait de répondre de façon crédible. Il lui expliqua que son parrain avait été muté pas loin du lycée. Hermione lui expliqua quelques points du règlement et Ron lui parla des activités sportives. Il entama son dessert mais se stoppa dans son élan. Harry venait d'apercevoir un garçon entrer dans le réfectoire. Il était grand, mince, mais très imposant. Ces cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient éblouissants, ils étaient tout le contraire de ceux d'Harry, aucune mèches n'étaient pas à sa place. Son visage était fin, froid et son teint de porcelaine ne faisait qu'accentuer cette froideur extérieure, tout comme sa démarche à la fois aristocratique et féline. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon à pince le moulant parfaitement, et qui semblait valoir une fortune. C'était comme si le mot « RICHE » était écrit sur son front. Le brun le vit s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait observé tout à l'heure. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme avec une beauté aussi glacial. Chaque personne de la table le salua avec respect. Pendant un instant il repensa à ce que Seamus lui avait dit à propos d'un certain Draco Malfoy… Intrigué, Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Et lui c'est qui ? demanda Harry.

- Ah ! C'est lui, Draco Malfoy. Celui dont je t'ai parlé !

Le brun hocha la tête et continua de manger, après tout il se fichait bien des gars comme lui.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombres, et ils retournèrent à leur salle commune. Harry fit connaissance avec beaucoup de monde, et les trouva très agréables, ce qui le soulagea. C'est aux alentours de minuit qu'ils partirent se coucher sous les cris d'Hermione leur répétant que demain était leur première journée de cours.

* * *

**Nous y voila ! Le verdict... Quoi que vous en pensiez, n'hésitez pas à me le faire partager ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, à vous de voir, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! Gros bisous à vous.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le Chapitre 2, je ne devait pas le posté avant la semaine prochaine, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps, alors le voici, en avance !

Ce chapitre à été écrit il y à un bout de temps, donc peut être trouveriez vous l'écriture un peu négligé. Sinon, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles mont fait plaisir. Il n'y avait qu'une personne non inscrite, donc je lui répond ici.** Lou**, merci à toi et voici la suite :).

On remercie bien Fort ma Beta ! Bisous à toi !

Voila, je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaité une bonne lecture et vous encouragez à laissé une petite review, ça ne prend que quelque seconde, et ça faut une heureuse ;)

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres ! **Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

* * *

_**Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.**_

_**Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.**_

Chapitre II

Ce matin là le réveil fut difficile pour Harry, il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes à peine, mais étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était sa première journée de cours il prit sur lui et réussi à se sortir du lit. Seul les lits de Neville et Dean étaient vides, Azza, Seamus et Ron dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et croisa Dean qui sortait d'une cabine de douche uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée à sa taille, celui-ci le salua joyeusement et parti s'habiller. Harry entra dans une cabine, déposa sa serviette et actionna l'eau chaude. Il appréhendait pour aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas peur, loin de là, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de sentiment d'appréhension. Une fois propre, le brun s'habilla et tenta de se coiffer. Entre temps il croisa un Ron assez pressé se diriger vers les douches suivit de Seamus et Azza qui contrairement à Ron ne se pressaient pas du tout. Ces deux là n'étaient apparemment pas du matin. Il était 07 :30 quand Harry descendit à la salle commune son sac sur son épaule. Il fut salué chaleureusement par son dortoir et partit avec Hermione et les autres en direction du réfectoire. En chemin il croisa Liam avec ses amis, il lui fit un signe de la main auquel Harry répondit.

- Tu le connais ? demanda Dean alors qu'il pénétrait dans le self.

- On s'est brièvement parlé hier quand je suis sortit. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, juste comme ça. Répondit-il.

- Liam est le cousin de Zayn Malik, dit soudainement Hermione. Et celui-ci a horreur qu'il « traîne » avec des Griffondors, il le lui a d'ailleurs interdit. C'est pourquoi on trouve ca bizarre qu'il te dise bonjour.

Harry ne répondit rien. Cette école n'était décidément pas ce que à quoi il pensait. Des clans étaient formés et il allait devoir s'y soumettre. Une fois servis, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la même table que la veille.

- Pourquoi Griffondor et Serpentard se s'entendent-ils pas ? demanda Harry.

- Salut tout le monde ! Fit Ron en déposant bruyamment son plateau, bientôt suivit par Seamus et Azza. Oh j'interromps une conversation dit-t'il en voyant le groupe regarder Harry prêt à lui dire quelque chose.

- Le nouveau à posé une question très intéressante, déclara Lavande d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Il se demandait, pourquoi Serpentard et Griffondor…

- ne s'entendaient-ils pas. Compléta Dean.

Pour réponse Ron se mit à rire. Harry se sentit un peu vexé par ce comportement, mais Hermione le rassura en lui disant qu'il allait comprendre.

- Harry, fit Ron ayant arrêté de rire. Les Serpentards et Griffondors se haïssaient déjà à notre entrée dans cette école, donc j'en sais foutrement rien du pourquoi du comment, MAIS, je peux te dire que ces gens là ne sont pas des personnes fréquentables. Ils sont hautains, narcissiques, méchants, sans pitié, et j'en passe, ils n'hésitent pas à nous cracher à la gueule dans les couloirs, nous humilier etc…

- Ils viennent majoritairement de familles riches, c'est pourquoi ils se croient au dessus de tous. Conclus Hermione. Leurs familles ont généralement beaucoup d'influence, ils en profitent.

- Je vois, répondit simplement Harry.

Cette école n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il soupira et se dit qu'il les éviterait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Harry se mit à observer le réfectoire n'écoutant pas les conversations de ses amis. Il remarqua Liam à sa gauche assis avec quatre autres de ses amis, il était lancé dans une conversation animée avec une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait l'écouter d'un air rêveur. A sa droite se trouvait d'autres tables, où mangeaient tranquillement les élèves, il ne reconnu aucun visage. Devant lui, un peu sur la gauche, se trouvait la table où Zayn Malik était assis avec Draco Malfoy, si Harry se souvenait bien. Ils étaient cinq à la table, les même qu'hier soir se dit le brun. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à fixer Draco Malfoy, il le trouvait horriblement fascinant. Ses cheveux étaient trop blonds, sa peau trop pâle, ses yeux trop… ses yeux qui s'étaient mis à le fixer soudainement. Draco avait sentit son regard, et Harry avait l'impression de geler sous le sien. Comment pouvait-on regarder quelqu'un avec tant de haine ? Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ne baissa surtout pas les yeux, surtout pas, même si Draco Malfoy lui glaçait le sang par un simple regard, mais Harry dût détourner les yeux, car Ron s'était levé et l'appelait.

- On y va ? Avec Rogue, vaut mieux ne pas être en retard mon vieux.

Ils quittèrent le réfectoire en compagnie de Azza, suivit par Lavande et Romilda, et à sa plus grande horreur, il sentit un regard d'acier dans sa nuque.

Leur premier cour était Physique Chimie, avec un certain Rogue. Harry suivit les autres dans les couloirs, s'arrêtèrent devant une salle de classe et attendirent le professeur. Quelque instants après il entendit Ron marmonné un « Il manquait plus qu'eux » et suivit le regard du roux, celui-ci regardait le groupe d'élève qui s'avançais vers eux. Harry pu avec effroi, voir Draco Malfoy, Zayn Malik et leur amis dont deux énorme gars passer devant eux, et aucun regard de la part du blond ne fut échangé, mais celui-ci ne rata pas Ron le bousculant violement de son épaule.

- Quel enfoiré ! maugréa le roux pour lui-même.

Harry, stupéfait par l'attitude du blond et l'inaction de Ron se tourna vers les Serpentards.

- Tu pourrais t'excuser. Lança Harry.

Mais bien vite il se rendit compte de sa connerie. Azza se passa la main sur le visage, et Ron soupira. Les élèves avaient arrêté leur activité et le fixait. Quand au petit groupe de Serpentards, ils avaient cessé de marcher, s'étaient retournés et regardaient Harry, un de ces amis s'était mis à rire, et les deux gros molosses le regardaient d'un air hautain. Quand à Zayn Malik, il le regardait comme si il allait le tuer d'un instant à l'autre, ce type était vraiment effrayant. Mais pas plus qu'un certain blond. Draco Malfoy abordait un petit sourire en coin, et ces yeux semblaient fouiller Harry au plus profond de lui, le mettant à nu, sensation particulièrement désagréable. Soudain, le visage du blond devint aussi froid et dur que la glace.

- Qui t'a permis de m'adresser la parole ? fit il en s'approchant du Griffondor

- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de la permission de qui que se soit pour te parler.

- Harry c'est bon, lui dit Ron.

- Taisez-vous ! Fit une voix forte derrière eux.

La vois en question était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, cheveux mi-longs noirs graisseux, habillé d'un costume également noir. Le professeur Rogue devina Harry. Celui-ci passa devant le troupeau d'élèves qui s'était tut et sortit une feuille. Quand à Draco, il observait toujours Harry d'un regard noir, mais quand la voix de rogue s'éleva il se retourna ainsi que le reste de sa bande.

- Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous irez vous asseoir à côté de votre partenaire. Harry Style avec Hannah Abbot, Anderson Blaine avec Lavande Brown, Niall Horan avec Zayn Malik…

_Je plein le pauvre petit blond_ pensa Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe, Niall avait la mine déconfite, et Zayn arborait un air indifférent. Niall Horan était de taille moyenne, les yeux bleus, un visage innocent, de beaux cheveux blonds dorés, bref un mec mignon.

- Luna Lovegood avec Ron Weasley…

Harry reconnu la blonde qui discutait avec Liam au réfectoire. Ron lui fit une tape amicale et partit rejoindre la blonde en soupirant. Le brun continua à écouter les prénoms défiler quand enfin il entendit le sien… et celui de son partenaire.

- Draco Malfoy avec Harry Potter…

Tout mais pas ça, pensa Harry.

- Louis Tomlinson avec Terry Boot…

Il ignora la sueur froide qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale et suivit le blond qui l'ignorait parfaitement. Il vit Azza lui faire un sourire compatissant et partit s'asseoir à côté de Draco à la dernière table de la rangée du milieu. Il s'aperçut que cette classe n'était pas nombreuse, ils étaient 18 à peu prés, _ca change des 30 élèves par classe_ se dit Harry.

A sa droite, était placé Zayn et Niall, et du côté de Draco, Luna et Ron. Il avait l'impression d'être à côté d'un glaçon tellement le blond semblait froid, ce qui fit frissonner Harry. Il devait l'ignorer et ne surtout pas lui répondre si celui-ci lui adressait la parole. Rogue fit l'appelle et lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nom de Harry il marqua une pause.

- Ah oui fit t'il un peu moqueur, Harry Potter, le… nouveau

Il entendit les deux grosse crapules du nom de Grabbe et Goyle ricaner, il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Le portrait craché de son père, dit-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais Harry l'avait entendu. Oh oui il l'avait entendu…

Les sourcils froncés, le cœur battant un peu plus fort, un sentiment étrange le parcourra. Cet homme avait connu son père. Harry remarqua que plusieurs têtes étaient tournées vers lui, dont Malfoy, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, son regard fixai toujours le professeur Rogue qui lui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son calepin. Le brun irait le voir à la fin du cour. S'en suivit de longs discours sur le déroulement de l'année, le programme qu'il allait étudié aussi ennuyants les uns que les autres. Il observa Malfoy un moment, il se tenait droit, dans une posture aristocratique, le regard fixé sur Rogue, et il pu remarquer qu'aucun défaut, aucune imperfection n'était visible sur le blond, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Oui Malfoy était d'une beauté effrayante, mais il était pourri de l'intérieur, Harry en était sûr.

- Je suis flatté de te voir fantasmer sur ma personne Potter, mais si tu pouvais éviter de le faire en cours, tu me déranges.

Harry détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il se sentit vraiment stupide sur le coup, mais se rendant compte des paroles de Malfoy, Harry sentit la colère montée.

- Je ne fantasme pas sur toi Malfoy, cracha-t-il en articulant chaque syllabe.

- Potter, ferme ta gueule, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Je ne sais pas pour qui t…

Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, Malfoy avait violement et discrètement attrapé son poignet sous la table, et il dût empêcher un hoquet de surprise.

- Ecoute moi bien petit merdeux, tu fermes ta gueule, c'est un conseil, tu ne voudrais pas que ta vie ici devienne désastreuse ? fit le blond d'une voix calme, tout en tordant le poignet d'Harry un peu plus.

Harry sous le choc ne fit aucun mouvement. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il regardait toujours Rogue, et maintenait une position toujours aussi droite. Seule sa main avait bougé.

Ce type était effrayant, vraiment. Sa main était froide, pas étonnant pensa-t-il, pourtant il avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait sous sa main.

Draco resserra la pression sur le poignet d'Harry en attente d'une réponse. Le brun ne se serait jamais douté d'une telle poigne…

- N-non.

- Bien. Fit le blond pour clore la conversation.

Il lâcha son poignet, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Harry quant à lui massa son poignet et se promis de ne plus jamais, jamais plus lui adresser la parole, ce mec était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait envie de lui hurler dessus, le frapper, mais il n'en fit rien. Harry inspira longuement et reprit ses esprits. Le brun se concentra sur ce que disait le professeur, mais remarqua qu'un élève le fixait étrangement. Vu son expression, il avait du voir ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourtant il lui asséna un sourire franc aux quel Harry répondit timidement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, il était au côté de Lavande Brown, qui semblait faire tout sauf écouter ce que disait Rogue. Le garçon avait les cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés, les épaules carrées et on aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit des années 80. Il fut sortit de sa rêverie au son de la cloche. Il rassembla précipitamment ses affaires et se dirigea vers le bureau ou Rogue rangeait quelques dossiers.

- Excusez moi, puis-je vous parlez un instant ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, plus tard, sortez de ma classe.

Déçu et outré de s'être fait rembarrer de la sorte, Harry sortit de la classe son sac pendant sur son épaule, il aurait voulu insister mais, il ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur, il réessaierait. Ron et Azza l'attendait dans le couloir, et ils partirent pour leur prochain cours qui était lettre étrangère avec une certaine Mrs Tonks. Arrivés devant la salle qui était ouverte, une jeune femme les invita à entrer. Les élèves la saluèrent assez familièrement. La jeune femme devait avoir 25 ans, pas plus, ce qui étonna Harry, mais ce qui l'avait choqué ce n'était pas son âge, mais ses cheveux, ils étaient d'un rose pétant coupés court, avec quelques mèches rebelles. Son visage reflétait la bonne humeur. Elle était vêtu d'une jupe bleu, d'un bustier noir, et d'une veste assez longue, arrivant presque à ses botes en cuir. Si on lui avait un jour demandé sa profession, jamais Harry n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait prof. Harry prit place à côté Lavande tandis que Ron et Azza se placèrent derrière eux. Tonks rangeait quelques dossiers sur son bureau jetant des coups d'œil aux élèves.

- Harry, chuchota Lavande à ses côté. Tu sais avec Malfoy…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le coupa Harry. Je vais l'ignorer comme tout le monde.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et Harry le lui rendit. Le brun chercha le blond du regard mais il semblait absent. Tonks commença à faire l'appelle.

- Hannah, Sally, Blaine, Luna, comment tu vas Luna ? Tes vacances se sont bien passé? demanda t'elle en continuant à cocher les élèves.

- Oui, je suis partit en Asie avec mon père, les animaux sont fantastiques ! répondit-elle ailleurs.

Plusieurs élèves se mirent à rigoler, à côté d'elle, Anna, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs arborait un sourire.

- Très bien, tu lui passeras le bonjour, Romilda, Lavande, Draco, Hm… quelqu'un aurait vu M. Malfoy ?

Elle regarda du côté des Serpentard, mais personne ne répondit, elle continua donc sa récitation.

- Harry Potter, le nouveau ! Comment tu vas Harry ? Le lycée te plaît ?

- Oui, répondit-il troublé par autant de familiarité.

Elle rangea son classeur et commença à écrire au tableau.

- Bien, on va pouvoir commencer, quelqu'un pourrait…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, et un certain blond entra.

- Voici M. Malfoy, fit-elle faussement énervée. Va t'asseoir.

Elle reprit donc son cour. Le brun regarda Malfoy s'asseoir à côté de Crabbe. Comme d'habitude, aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage. Il reporta son attention sur Tonks. Harry commençait déjà à aimer cette prof, et les autres élèves semblaient l'apprécier également. Voila une matière où il serait sûrement doué.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec Draco Malfoy, ni avec sa bande. Cependant, le jeune garçon qui lui avait sourit ce matin lui avait parlé. Il s'appelait Blaine et était à Serdaigle. Il s'était proposé de l'aider ou de lui tenir compagnie, Harry avait accepté avec joie. A la pause déjeuné, Harry fit la connaissance de Katie bell, une fille de la classe d'Hermione. Elle s'occupait de l'organisation des événements de l'école.

Il avait à présent fini son dernier cours et marchait en compagnie de Ron, Lavande, Romilda et Azza en direction leur salle commune. Le brun était épuisé et voulait à tout pris téléphoner à Sirius pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin avec le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Draco marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle commune, un sourire discret aux lèvres. Cette première journée fut intéressante pensa le blond. Une fois dans sa salle commune, il chercha Blaise du regard. Celui-ci se trouvait sur un fauteuil en cuir noir prêt de la cheminé, un livre à la main.

- Harry Potter, je veux savoir où il habite, quel est sa famille, son ancien lycée, ce qui lui tient à cœur, tout. Fit-il froidement.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Blaise. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Oh non, disons que c'est par précaution, fit-il en souriant avec Blaise.

- Quelle belle rentrée, répondit-il en replongeant dans son livre.

* * *

- **Allo ?**

- Sirius ? C'est moi !

- **Harry !** s'exclama joyeusement son parrain, C**omment** **ça va ? Cette première journée alors ? **

- Bien, sans incident majeur du moins, fit-il ironiquement. Sirius, il y a un professeur ici qui connaissait mon père, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, il ma carrément envoyé chier !

- **Vraiment ? Tu sais beaucoup de monde connaissaient Lily et James, Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

- Hm… Rogue, quelque chose comme ça je crois.

**- ROGUE ?** cria Sirius. **Severus Rogue ? Tu es sûr Harry ? **

- Heu, oui, répondit Harry hésitant. Tu le connais aussi n'est ce pas ?

- **Ce bâtard…** marmonna Sirius. **Nous étions ensemble au collège, fait attention avec lui Harry, la gentillesse n'est pas une de ses qualités.**

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Nous en reparlerons ce week end…

- **Comment sont les gens là bas ?**

- Bien, enfin en partie. Ceux de mon dortoir sont vraiment sympas.

- **je dois comprendre que les autres ne le sont pas ?** demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet.

- Pas vraiment, mais ca n'a pas d'importance, je dois te laisser, à plus tard.

- **Fais attention à toi…**

Harry raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s'était éclipsé avant d'aller manger pour téléphoner à Sirius. Ainsi le professeur Rogue était au collège avec ses parents… Vu la réaction de Sirius, ils n'étaient pas dans une bonne entente. Il mit de côté ce problème, il en discuterait de vive voix avec Sirius ce week-end. Ayant quelques minutes devant lui, Harry s'alluma une cigarette en s'éloignant un peu. Il doutait que cela soit autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école, alors autant prendre des précautions. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Etait-il content d'être dans cette école ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, d'un côté oui, il avait rencontré des personne qu'il commençait à apprécier, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait des personnes qu'Harry devait éviter, il devait à tout prix éviter les ennuis et passer une année tranquille ici. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas baisser la tête et se la fermer si une quelconque remarque ou insulte était lancée, c'était plus fort que lui, et c'était justement le moyen de s'attirer des problèmes se dit-il en repensant à se qu'il s'était passé avec Draco Malfoy. Il tira sur sa cigarette et ouvrit les yeux. Il eu un violant mouvement de recul…

- HAAAA !

… et un cri pas très masculin, ce qui fit ricaner la personne devant lui. Harry n'avait rien entendu, il devait être sacrément plongé dans ses pensées pour ne pas s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était planté devant lui. Reprenant ses esprits il souffla en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-il un sourire amicale aux lèvres.

- Désolé, répondit Blaine Anderson toujours entrain de rire. Mais tu avais l'air tellement dans tes pensées que j'ai préféré attendre.

Blaine Anderson était le Serdaigle qui se trouvait dans sa classe, le même qui était venu lui adresser la parole plus tôt dans la journée. Harry remarqua que le Serdaigle le dépassait de quelques centimètres, comme tout le monde pensa-t-il. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que ceux du Griffondor, ils étaient néanmoins un peu plus court, et bouclés. Sa peau était légèrement mate, et ses yeux marrons pétillaient d'amusement. Blaine avait un visage carré, et Harry le trouvait intéressant.

- Comment se passe ton premier jour ici ? fit-il en désignant l'école. Tu te plais ?

- Oui, ca me change beaucoup, il faut que je m'habitue.

- Ouais, tu t'y ferras ! »

Harry avait l'impression que ce garçon était né pour sourire. Il avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres qui laissait voir une dentition parfaite. Le brun jeta son mégot et remarqua que Blaine le fixait. Le griffondor pencha la tête et eu un sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais il trouvait ca amusant, ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, essayant de découvrir quelque chose. Harry sursauta quand il sentit la main de ce dernier caressé sa joue, mais il ne recula pas, il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Blaine était mignon, alors pourquoi pas ? se dit-il amusé. Il frissonna quand il vit le visage du Serdaigle se rapprocher, et automatiquement il ferma les yeux, il n'allait pas le repousser. Cependant Harry rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Blaine l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Ce dernier se recula, et Harry pu voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, Blaine le voulait, il en était persuadé.

- A plus tard, fit Blaine tout en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête en signe de réponse et se surprit à sourire, ce Blaine Anderson lui plaisait bien.

* * *

- Harry James Potter, fils unique de Lily et James Potter, morts dans un incendie lorsque qu'il avait un an. Le seul souvenir de ses parents est une chaine en or avec l'anneau de fiançailles de sa mère. Il a été élevé par son parrain Sirius Black, un photographe travaillant pour un magasine. Ils habitent 12 Grimauld place, Berthal Green à Londres. Il a été persécuté pendant ses deux premières années de lycée par une bande d'homophobes et à été gravement blessé à la fin de la deuxième année suite à une bagarre, ce pourquoi il a changé d'établissement.

Blaise avait lu d'une traite d'un ton indifférent, et regardait maintenant Draco. Celui-ci était dans son dortoir en compagnie de Blaise, et analysait les informations que ce dernier venait de lui lire un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Blaise Zabini, était le meilleur ami de Draco, ils avaient grandis ensemble, dans le même milieu, et avait les même idéaux. Le brun était une perle en informatique, plus précisément en piratage informatique, ce pourquoi il avait réussi à dénicher ces informations. Draco tourna enfin la tête vers son ami, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé de la chambre. Celle-ci avait un petit salon comprenant une table basse, deux fauteuils et un canapé face à une cheminée. Draco attrapa le menton de Blaise de ses longs doigts et attira son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques millimètres entre eux. Blaise laissa tomber la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains, oubliant tout le reste et sourit. Le blond brisa la distance qui les séparait et mordit la lèvre inférieure du métis, pour ensuite la lécher. C'était comme ca entre Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, quelques nuits à flirter ensemble, une ambigüité sexuelle qui n'avait jamais cessée entre eux.* C'était la manière à Draco de lui dire merci. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et partirent au réfectoire. En chemin, ils virent Harry Potter allant s'asseoir avec ses amis, l'air heureux. Le blond sourit. Il avait de quoi le détruire, restait à savoir si le Griffondor se tiendrait tranquille.

* * *

**Réactions ? Faites moi part de vos avis positif ou négatif ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque ici, le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 7! Bisous **


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis heureuse de publier le chapitre 3 !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle me font toujours aussi plaisir, que ce soit un mot brève ou de long paragraphe, peu importe je les lis et j'y répond avec le sourire.

*Instant Pub. Avec un amie, nous avons crée un Forum dédié au RPG, bien sur en lien avec Harry Potter. Si certain d'entre vous sont intéressé n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Une bande annonce est mit en ligne sur mon profil Youtube. Aussi venez rejoindre notre page Facebook. New Era vous ouvres ses portes.*

Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction, gros bisous à toi !

Noël approche ! Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que après les fêtes, donc je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une heureuse année à tous !

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, et ne soyez plus lecteurs passifs ! Passez actifs et laissez votre opinion !

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres ! **Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre III

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Harry avait commencé les cours. Les deux jours qui suivirent la rentrée furent sans encombre pour le brun, c'est-à-dire aucuns mots échangés avec Draco Malfoy ou quelqu'un de sa bande, il en était d'ailleurs soulagé. Il passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Ron, Azza et Lavande qu'il appréciait beaucoup, mais aussi avec Hermione Granger qui lui était d'une grande aide pour ses cours. Blaine et lui s'était revu, Harry avait tout de suite comprit que celui-ci lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Blaine était vraiment gentil et semblait sincère dans toutes ses paroles, « ce gars respire la joie de vivre » s'était dit Harry.

Harry était en Anglais, assis à côté de Ron. Le professeur McGonagal était lancé dans un récit qui devait être tout à fait passionnant, mais Harry se concentrait beaucoup plus sur la conversation qu'il avait avec son ami. Derrière eux était placé Azza et Lavande, et aucun des deux ne semblai écouter ce que disait le professeur. C'était leur dernier cours avant midi, et aussi le dernier de la journée, étant donné que le mercredi les cours n'avaient lieu que le matin.

Harry avait d'ailleurs promis à Hermione de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, les garçons avait entrainement de foot cet après midi. Le professeur McGonagal s'arrêta au son de la sonnerie pour leur donner des devoirs, et les élèves sortirent, pressés d'aller déjeuner.

Le petit groupe de Griffondors alla au réfectoire rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà attablés.

Dean Thomas lui demanda de venir les voir jouer aujourd'hui, mais Hermione intervint aussitôt en lui disant qu'Harry allait réviser, c'est donc un peu déçu que le métis continua de manger.

- Dis moi Harry, commença Lavande. On te voit souvent avec Blaine depuis que tu es arrivé ici, il y a quelque chose entre vous ?

Harry failli recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. La jeune fille avait dit ca d'un ton naturel et cela ne sembla choquer personne, ils avaient simplement l'air de vouloir en savoir plus et attendaient la réponse du brun.

- Non, fit-il les joues légèrement rouge. C'est juste un ami, c'est tout.

- Humm, répondit Lavande qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de le croire, un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione coupa court à la conversation et se leva tout en finissant de manger une pomme.

- Tu viens Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'arrive.

Harry qui venait de finir de manger, souhaita un bon entrainement aux autres, tandis que Ron lui souhaitait bonne chance, et se leva en saluant le reste de la table, puis suivit Hermione son sac sur l'épaule.

- Merci, lui dit Harry une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

- Ne me remercie pas, fit t'elle en rigolant. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas très crédible.

- Je n'ai pas menti ! Blaine est juste un ami tu sais.

- Ha ! S'exclama t'elle n'ayant rien écouté de ce le brun disait. Harry, j'ai oublié certains livres dans mon dortoir, je te rejoins à la bibliothèque !

- D'accord.

Mais Harry doutait qu'elle ai entendu, elle se trouvait déjà à l'autre bout du couloir et venait de disparaître. Se rappelant vaguement du trajet il se mit à marcher. Il profita de passer devant les toilettes pour s'y arrêter. Il avança dans l'allée où les cabines se trouvaient quand il entendit un gémissement. Harry se stoppa voulant faire demi-tour, mais un autre bruit l'interpella. Le bruit d'une gifle, et bientôt suivit d'autres coups alors que les gémissements de douleurs continuaient. Quelqu'un était en train de se faire frapper. Il voulu s'avancer, mais encore une fois, il se stoppa. Quelqu'un venait de rire, et Harry savait de qui il s'agissait. Sa colère augmenta. C'était Draco Malfoy. Il n'était pas au réfectoire remarqua-t-il. Déterminé Harry s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce, et quand il fut devant l'origine de ces bruits, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Là, dans l'angle de la dernière cabine, un élève qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, se trouvait à genou, le visage trempé de larme soutenu par les deux gros molosses qui se trouvait dans sa classe. Et dos à lui, Draco Malfoy, qui surplombait sa victime. Ce dernier se baissa lentement, et Harry devina le sourire écœurant qu'il devait avoir. Accroupi devant l'élève terrifié, il lui attrapa violemment les cheveux.

- Kurt, Fit t'il d'une voix faussement désolée. Nous avions un marché toi et moi, pourtant, tu n'as pas rempli ta part…

- J-je suis désolé… Je t'en supplie, l-laisse moi du temps !

- Du temps ? Oui, je vais t'en donner, ne t'inquiète pas.

Draco se releva et fit un signe de main aux deux autres élèves. Ils le lâchèrent brusquement et s'apprêtèrent à le frapper quand Harry intervint.

- ARRÊTEZ !

Surpris, les deux molosses dont Harry venait de se souvenir de leur nom : Vincent et Grégory s'arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements. Kurt, qui s'était recroquevillé avait relevé la tête, et un éclair de soulagement était passé sur son visage. Quand à Draco Malfoy, lui n'avait pas bougé et était toujours de dos.

- Tiens, Harry Potter, fit-il moqueur

Le blond se retourna, et comme Harry l'avait deviné quelques minutes auparavant, un sourire écœurant était plaqué sur son visage.

- Trois contre un… courageux, fit Harry d'un ton haineux.

- Mais qui parle de courage ici Potter ?

Le blond se détourna d'Harry et fit signe à ses acolytes de partir. Kurt se releva difficilement et partit tête baissée presque en courant. Draco se retourna vers Harry et s'approcha.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de te tenir tranquille, fit-il froidement, ayant perdu son sourire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

- Potter… Le blond s'approcha encore et Harry recula de quelques pas soudainement plus très sûr de lui. Ta maman ne t'as jamais appris à respecter tes supérieur ?

Voyant l'air renfrogné du brun Draco Sourit.

- Ho c'est vrai… Elle est morte avant d'avoir pu essuyer la bave de ton menton.*

A ces mots Harry se raidit. Comment Malfoy savait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, la colère montait rapidement, il voulait envoyer son poing dans le visage trop parfait du blond et le voir à terre, il voulait lui faire mal au plus haut point et lui faire regretter ses paroles, il n'avait aucun droit de dire ca ! Même s'il était habitué aux insultes sur ce sujet, sortant de la bouche de Malfoy c'était différent, et il ne se contrôla pas. Harry leva le poing en s'approchant mais sans qu'il ne pu faire quoi que se soit, Malfoy se plaça derrière lui et bloqua ses deux mains derrière son dos.

- Allons Potter, tu ne voulais tout de même pas me frapper ?

- Lâche-moi enfoiré ! fit Harry tout en se débattant.

Le brun s'agitait, mais la main du blond tenait fermement ses deux poignets, il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste la colère, la haine envers cet être aussi pourri. Harry voulu basculer violemment sa tête en arrière pour frapper celle de Draco, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Le blond avait penché sa tête et il sentait son souffle dans son oreille, ce qui lui donna un frisson de dégoût.

- Harry James Potter, murmura le blond. Filleul de Sirius Black, Fils de Lily et James Potter, je connais tout de toi… Tu ne m'as pas écouté, subis en les conséquences.

Harry, pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne sentit pas la main de Draco sur sa poitrine monter lentement vers son cou. Comment savait-il tous ça ?! Son cœur s'était mis à battre beaucoup trop vite, et une sueur froide le parcouru. Draco Malfoy… Qui était-il ? Et que voulait-il dire par « subir les conséquences ?

- Malfoy ! Lâche-moi ! cria Harry tentant de lui envoyer un coup de coude.

La main de Draco avait atteint le coup d'Harry et faisait glisser ses doigts sur une chaîne en or.

- NON ! Ne touche pas à ça !

Harry redoubla d'effort, quand il sentit le blond resserré sa prise derrière lui. La panique l'avait envahit. Il sentait les doigts de Malfoy parcourir sa chaîne en or, et un frisson de dégoût le parcouru, ce petit con de Malfoy n'avait pas le droit de toucher cet objet, tout mais pas ca pensa Harry. Soudain, le brun sentit une pression dans sa nuque et Malfoy relâcha sa prise en reculant. Le Griffondor se retourna violemment en passant une main sur son coup. La chaîne n'était plus la, mais dans la main du Serpentard. Malfoy tenait le bijou, l'air triomphant, faisant balancer l'unique anneau. Toute raison avait quitté Harry, il ne restait qu'une haine profonde envers le blond.

- On dirait que cette chaîne compte beaucoup pour toi, je me trompe ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se précipita sur Malfoy et lui envoya son poing en plein dans la mâchoire. Surpris, le Serpentard recula d'un pas, Harry en profita pour récupérer sa chaîne, mais à ce même moment la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit le forçant à tourner la tête. Il n'eu pas le temps de voir qui venait d'entrer car à son tour Malfoy lui envoya son point en pleine figure, Harry chancela. Un autre coup à son visage lui fit voir les étoiles. Au troisième Harry tomba lamentablement au sol. Le sang emplissait sa bouche, ce qui lui fit tirer une grimace. Il leva la tête et pu voir Blaise Zabini au côté du blond lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Malfoy hocha la tête toujours en regardant Potter et Blaise partit sans un regard vers le griffondor. Le blond s'approcha de lui en se baissant à sa hauteur. Il n'y avait plus aucune lueur d'amusement dans son regard, seulement de la colère. Une marque violacée commençait à apparaître sur sa mâchoire. Il soupira, las.

- Potter, je suis vraiment déçu de ton comportement, fit-il d'un air faussement désolé. Tu voix cette chaîne ? -Malfoy leva la main et agita le bijou devant son nez, Harry tenta de se redresser en l'attrapant en vain.- Je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, je vais donc te faire une faveur

Le blond se releva et Harry fit de même en s'appuyant légèrement au mur.

- Voici le deal Potter, si tu te tiens tranquille, si tu es sage, je te rendrais ta chaîne, dans le cas contraire… je te laisse imaginer.

Harry eu un rire nerveux. Il se foutait de sa gueule n'est ce pas ? C'est une blague pensa-t-il.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Cria Harry. C'est hors de question, rends la moi ! T'es vraiment malade !

Malfoy ricana et rangea la chaîne dans sa poche.

- A plus tard beau brun. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux Harry resta quelque secondes pantelant dans les toilettes regardant la porte qui venait de se refermer. Il passa sa main autour de son cou, là où aurait du se trouver sa chaîne. Sentant une bouffée de chaleur, suivie d'une montée de colère, il abattit violemment son poing contre une cabine. Draco Malfoy… un putain d'enfoiré ! Jamais on ne lui avait volé sa chaîne, jamais… Il eu soudainement envie de pleurer, mais Harry se retint. Cet anneau était tout ce qu'il avait de sa mère, c'était sa bague de fiançailles, et Harry y tenait plus que n'importe quoi. Reprenant ses esprits, il courra jusqu'au couloir, mais bien évidement, le blond avait disparu. Il récupérerait sa chaîne, par tous les moyens.

- Harry tout va bien ? ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Le griffondor venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Après l'incident avec Malfoy, Harry avait du monté à son dortoir et soigné son visage. Heureusement il n'avait presque pas de marque visible, a part un petit hématome qui commençais à se formé sous sa mâchoire. Un peu de crème, du fond de teint, une écharpe et le tour est joué. Il devrait juste s'abstenir de sourire pour un petit moment. Ayant complètement oublié complètement oublié Hermione qui avait un air boudeur, il inventa une excuse.

- Excuse moi, je me suis encore perdu…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, mais elle n'insista pas et ils commencèrent leurs devoirs. Harry ne réussit aucune questions, son esprit beaucoup trop occupé par un certain blond et préoccupé par la colère qui s'installait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

Le week end arriva rapidement. Harry n'avait parlé de Malfoy à personne persuadé qu'il pouvait gérer ça lui-même. Pendant ces trois derniers jours, le brun avait tout tenté pour chopper Malfoy, mais celui-ci était toujours entouré de sa bande d'amis, surtout de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, et il ne pouvait régler ça en cours, ce fut donc une succession de regard haineux pour Harry et de sourires en coin pour Malfoy. Le Griffondor s'était mis à lui vouer une haine sans nom, s'imaginant toute les tortures possibles. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, son estomac se tordait violemment lui donnant envie de vomir. Ses amis avaient tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malfoy. Harry leur avait simplement dit « qu'il ne le supportait pas » et Ron avait tout de suite approuvé.

On était Vendredi soir, et Harry venait de boucler son sac pour le week end en compagnie de Ron. Sirius devait surement l'attendre à l'entrée et il se réjouit à l'idée de le retrouver. Ils descendirent tout les deux retrouvant le reste des Griffondors dans la salle commune et ils partirent tous ensemble. Le hall d'entrée était bondé d'élèves qui allaient retrouver leur famille, Harry réussit à se faire un chemin et il put enfin sortir. Une fois arrivé devant la grille, il aperçut Sirius adossé contre sa voiture fumant une cigarette. Il fit respectivement la bise aux filles et salua les autres se souhaitant un bon week-end. Harry vit de loin Malfoy rentrer dans une voiture teintée noire, et encore une fois son estomac se tordit, lundi seul ou pas il irait le voir et récupérerait sa chaîne. Retrouvant le sourire, il s'avança vers Sirius, qui l'avait repéré.

Son parrain l'attira vers lui le serrant dans ses bras. Il lui avait manqué.

- Aller monte ! s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Après avoir déposé son sac à l'arrière Harry s'exécuta et Sirius pu démarrer.

- Alors comment c'est là-bas ? Les élèves sont gentils avec toi ? Et les profs ?

- Sirius ! Le coupa Harry amusé. Arrête de t'inquiéter ! C'était bien, les gens sont cools.

- Bon, tant mieux alors… fit-il dans un petit sourire

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, Harry lui raconta sa semaine, en prenant bien soin d'éviter quelques détails. Sirius fut soulagé quand le jeune homme lui parla de ses nouveaux amis Ron, Azza, Lavande, Hermione…

Une fois arrivé devant le 11 square Grimauld, un héritage de la famille Black, Harry alla ranger son sac dans sa chambre et rejoignit son parrain dans la cuisine. Celui-ci faisait réchauffer le dîner et mettait la table.

- Sirius, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Hm ?

- C'est à propos du professeur Rogue…

Comme l'avait pensé Harry, Sirius cessa de mettre la table et vint s'asseoir en face de lui, l'air sérieux. Le brun remarqua un changement chez son parrain, mais sans parvenir à savoir quoi.

- Comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, Severus était dans le même collège que nous, tes parents Remus et moi. C'est dur à croire, mais Lily et lui était assez proches, Severus n'avait aucun amis à part ta mère. En quatrième année, James et Lily se retrouvèrent dans la même classe, peu de temps après, ils sont sortis ensemble, enfin ça tu le sais !

- Et Rogue ? demanda Harry.

- Laisse-moi finir. Répondit Sirius en souriant. Ton père n'aimait pas du tout la relation de Lily et Severus, il lui a donc fait comprendre de l'oublier et de ne plus l'approcher. Peu de temps après, James fut renvoyé, pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, c'était de fausses accusations, et je n'avais aucun doute d'où elles provenaient.

- C'était Rogue…

- Oui, fit Sirius en hochant la tête. Je lui ai fait regretter tu peux me croire, voilà pourquoi je ne l'aime pas et lui non plus.

Harry hocha la tête comprenant le récit de son parrain. Son père n'avait pas été un sain, mais Rogue non plus, et à cause de lui il avait été renvoyé, il se dit qu'il pouvait ressentir ce que Sirius éprouvait, de la colère.

Sirius le sortit de ses pensées en apportant le dîner. Ils mangèrent tout en rigolant en se racontant leur semaine. Par la suite ils regardèrent un film tout en le critiquant puis partirent au lit. En se couchant, Harry regarda les photos accrochés sur son mur. Ses parents et lui sur un canapé, sa mère au restaurant, Sirius et lui bébé, son père et Sirius, et une photo de lui et Rémus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup connu Rémus, peu de temps après sa naissance, il était parti à l'étranger aider sa famille qui avait besoin de lui. Il ne revenait que très rarement, et il manquait énormément à Sirius, c'était un de ses seuls amis d'enfance et il était lui aussi partit. Harry aurait aimé le connaître mieux. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêché, ses pensée se détournèrent sur Draco Malfoy. Il porta sa main à son coup, et ses yeux le piquèrent. L'alliance de sa mère que lui avait offert son père. En regardant sur la photo ou était Lily, on pouvait la voir, elle était magnifique. Encore une fois, son estomac se tordit et la colère monta. Il n'avait rien fait, il s'était pitoyablement laissé faire. C'était comme si Malfoy l'avait envoûté il avait l'air tellement irréel… Harry inspira un bon coup et décida de réglé ca dés Lundi. Au moins, il s'était trouvé des amis qu'il appréciait. Il sourit en pensant à un certain Serdaigle… Blaine.

* * *

* Phrase tiré du film HP6.

Nous y voila chers lecteurs ! Passifs? actifs? Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt. Bisous et bonne fête !

*Si vous êtes intéressé par le RPG New Era, PM, ou se rendre sur les différents site proposé, (voir profil).*


	4. Chapter 4

Hello !

je suis heureuse de publié le 4e chapitre !

J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année se sont bien passé ! Vous avez été gâté ?

Merci beaucoup a ceux qui mon laissé des reviews, j'y ai répondue sans fautes. Les autres, merci de me lire tout de même.

Je voulais précisé que je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, mais bon à vous de voir.

Cette fiction avance bien, le chapitre 8 est terminé et passe à l'étape correction!

Merci à ma bêta qui est formidable!

voila, tout es dit, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture!

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres ! **Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre IV

- HARRY ! Lève-toi !

Le dit Harry se réveilla en sursaut ayant entendu la porte de sa chambre claquer contre le mur suivie de la voix de son parrain.

- Sirius ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le brun paniqué.

- Harry James Potter tu as cours dans 1 HEURE !

Une heure ? Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son réveil posé sur la commode et… effectivement il avait cours dans 58 minutes. Harry repoussa les couvertures et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous l'œil amusé de son parrain. Ce n'est que 15 minutes plus tard qu'Harry ressortit propre et habillé, malgré que ses cheveux soient encore trempés.

Il attrapa son sac où ses affaires étaient roulées en boule, il jeta quelques objets dedans et descendit dans la cuisine où Sirius faisait le petit déjeuné.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en s'échouant sur une chaise.

- Eh ben, normalement, aujourd'hui si tout va bien, je signe avec « YoungMag' » pour la saison d'hiver, ils engagent des nouveaux mannequins et c'est moi qui m'en occuperais !

- Ouah, tu va commencer à devenir célèbre, Le grand photographe Sirius Black ! plaisanta Harry

- Ferme-la veux tu ? Tiens, dit-il en déposant de la nourriture devant Harry, Tu pourrais passer le casting, je suis sûr que….

- Non merci, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne poserais pas.

- Comme tu veux.

« YoungMag' » est le magasine le plus regardé par les jeunes anglais, chaque saisons, ils présentent une nouvelle collection, et cette année Sirius sera le photographe, et bien sûr il sera convié à toutes les réceptions et défilés de mode qui s'en suivent. Harry l'avait déjà accompagné à ce genre d'événement, et franchement ca ne l'enchantait vraiment pas.

Une fois fini de manger, ils partirent pour le lycée. Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle semaine. Harry était à la fois content et angoissé. Heureux de revoir ses amis, et angoissé de revoir Draco Malfoy. Il soupira et posa ses couverts, il n'avait plus faim.

- Tu ne manges plus ?

- Non, on va être en retard ! répondit Harry en se levant.

- D'accord…

Sirius regarda son filleul se lever et filer vers l'entrée. Jamais Harry ne partait sans finir de manger, jamais. Il y avait un problème, Sirius en était sûr, il se leva et partit à son tour. Une fois sorti, il vit le brun adossé contre la portière, une cigarette à la main. Sans un mot il ouvrit la voiture et tous les deux montèrent dedans. Après dix minutes de route sans aucun mots échangés, Harry, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence mit la radio en marche, mais aussitôt Sirius la coupa. Outré Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Sirius le regard passant de la route à son filleul.

- Non, toi qu'est ce qu'il y a !

- Calme toi veux-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu…

- Tout va bien Sirius, le coupa Harry. Je suis juste fatigué ce matin, tout vas bien.

Comme pour appuyé ses dires, le brun lui envoya un sourire et Sirius soupira en signe de défaite. Ainsi, Harry alluma la radio et se concentra sur le paysage. Il marqua le rythme d'une vieille chanson de Muse sur sa cuisse tout en fredonnant. Tout allait bien, le problème avec le blond sera bientôt réglé et il ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une fois arrivé Sirius se gara à l'entrée du parking. Harry regarda les élèves franchir le portail leur valise à la main espérant voir un visage familier. Sirius coupa le contact et se tourna vers le brun.

- Passe une bonne semaine

- Toi aussi Sirius

- Harry… S'il y a un problème, je voudrais que tu m'en parles.

Voyant l'expression inquiète de Sirius, Harry fut tenté de lui raconter sa mésaventure avec le blond mais il résista, inutile de l'inquiéter davantage.

- Oui, mais il n'y a rien, fit Harry souriant.

- Très bien, à vendredi alors.

Harry prit ses affaires et enlaça son parrain avant de sortir. Son sac sur l'épaule il avança vers le grand portail donnant sur le parc. Plus loin, marchant dans la grande allée, Harry aperçu une tête rousse, il s'apprêta à accélérer le pas quand on le bouscula. Aussitôt il se retourna et vit passer Draco Malfoy accompagné de ses amis, celui-ci lui asséna un petit sourire en coin avant de continuer sa route. Le brun serra les dents, inutile de le provoquer en retour, il devait régler ça le plus vite possible et l'oublier. Une fois arrivé dans le hall d'entrée où une masse d'élèves circulait Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir en espérant y retrouver les autres. Derrière lui il entendait le professeur McGonagal pousser la voix contre le troupeau d'élève. En chemin Harry croisa plusieurs têtes familières, la plupart de sa classe, dont Luna Lovegood, qui sautillait rêveusement un sac bleu et jaune à la main. Le jeune homme aperçut enfin la porte de son dortoir où plusieurs personnes sortaient. Pressant le pas, il entra et se dirigea automatiquement vers le dortoir des garçons. En montant les escaliers il croisa Seamus qui le salua un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Salut Harry ! firent plusieurs voix quand celui-ci pénétra dans le dortoir.

Ron, Dean, Neville et Azza rangeaient leurs affaires précipitamment tout en mettant un beau bordel dans la chambre. Harry les salua et prépara ses affaires pour la journée.

- Tu as fait quoi de ton week-end Harry ? Demanda Neville.

Le brun ferma son sac de cours et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

- Eh ben, pas grand-chose, je suis resté avec mon parrain.

- Je vois, fit Neville. Moi c'est pareil, bloqué tout le week-end avec ma grand mère !

- 200£ en un week-end ! Je devrais faire ca plus souvent !

Harry regarda le rouquin sortir quelque billets un sourire niais aux lèvres, il fut tenté de lui dire de ne pas montrer son argent ouvertement comme il le faisait, mais il garda le silence. L'année précédente, n'importe qui qui aurait fait ça dans son ancien établissement n'aurait jamais revu son argent, mais après tout, ici, c'était différent.

- Tu as travaillé avec tes frères ce week-end ? questionna Azza.

- Ouais, leur boutique fait un tabac, c'est toujours rempli de monde ! Fred et George on été généreux cette fois ci.

Le brun apprît donc que Ron avait deux grands frères, et des jumeaux en plus de ça. Ils tenaient une boutique de farces et attrapes dans un endroit très fréquenté de Londres.

Une fois que tout le monde fût prêt, ils descendirent à leur salle commune où se trouvaient plusieurs élèves. Hermione accourut jusqu'à lui pour lui dire bonjour et il entendit Ron marmonner quelque chose du genre « Moi…droit…bisous…bonjour. » Harry haussa les épaules. Il regarda l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée et constata qu'ils leur restaient 7 minutes avant le début de la première heure de cours avec Rogue. Il vit Lavande et Dean assis sur le canapé face à la cheminée qui était éteinte, et se dirigea vers eux pour les saluer. La jeune fille lui raconta son week-end « shopping » avec animosité, tandis que Dean rigolait silencieusement derrière elle.

Blaise finissait de ranger son sac et descendit d'un pas nonchalant à la salle commune des Serpentards, qui se vidait peu à peu. Son sac pendant sur son épaule il remarqua Draco assit dans un fauteuil en cuir jouant avec un bijou entre ses doigts. Pansy dans le fauteuil voisin, lisait un livre silencieusement, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Blaise s'approcha du jeune homme blond et pris place sur l'accoudoir. Il observa un instant le bijou que Draco faisait glisser entres ses doigts. C'était une chaine en or, avec un unique anneau en or également. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait cet anneau.

- Jolie bague. Lança Blaise moqueur. Qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire ? la revendre ?

- Non, répondit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres. Mieux que ca.

- Il faut y aller Draco.

Pansy avait refermé son bouquin et s'était levé. Blaise regarda sa montre et pu effectivement voir qu'il ne leur restait que quelques minutes.

- Allons-y. Fit Draco en se relevant.

Avant de franchir la porte, Zayn, Louis, Vincent, Gregory et Millicent les rejoignirent, et ils purent partir pour leur première heure de cours.

Harry venait d'entrer dans la salle du professeur Rogue, il échangea quelques mots avec Ron et partit s'asseoir à sa table. Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé. Il vit Blaine entrer et lui faire un signe de main auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

- Que c'est touchant, lança une voix à ses côtés.

Harry sursauta légèrement, Malfoy venait d'arriver à sa hauteur et le regardait d'un air moqueur. Le brun l'ignora parfaitement en serrant les dents et le blond s'assit.

Rogue commença à faire l'appel. Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus rapidement et son estomac se contracta. Il devait régler cette affaire avec Malfoy, il fallait qu'il récupère sa chaîne, il n'avait que ça en tête.

- Malfoy, chuchota Harry sans le regarder. Rends moi ma chaîne !

Le brun cru entendre un petit rire, mais ne détourna pas le regard du tableau. Rogue commençais à écrire un énoncé. Harry reconnu que c'était vraiment naïf de demander ca comme ca, mais avec Malfoy il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre.

- Plus tard Potter. Répondit Malfoy.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est vraiment pathétique, tu as besoin de faire ce genre de choses pour… « te sentir exister » ? fit Harry d'un air de dégoût.

Encore une fois, le blond ricana.

- Oui Potter, c'est exactement ça. Se moqua-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait à tout pris qu'il calme la colère qui commençait à monter.

Draco sortit de la salle du professeur Rogue suivit de Zayn et Louis. Il était assez fier du petit effet qu'il avait eu sur Potter. Ce dernier avait passé tout le cour les poings serrés, se retenant sûrement de lui balancer son poing en pleine figure. Ils partirent pour leur prochain cours avec cette taré de Tonks. Draco n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'Harry le provoque pour qu'il puisse lui renvoyer la balle comme il se devait. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche, et sourit en sentant les deux anneaux.

La matinée passée, tous les élèves se rendirent au self pour le déjeuner. Harry déposa son plateau sur la table où Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Katie étaient déjà attablés. Il vit Ron redonner son assiette à la dame de cantine, surement pour augmenter sa ration. Hermione expliquait une formule de mathématique à Azza qui se trouvait à côté de lui, vu son expression, il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'écoutait. Ron déposa enfin son plateau, un sourire aux lèvres, son assiette avait le volume double de la sienne.

- Ron ! Un jour tu vas vraiment être malade tu sais, lui dit Hermione levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je…

Le rouquin ne pu finir sa phrase, un bruit de verre cassé s'était fait entendre dans son dos, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient tues. Harry se pencha légèrement et vu voir Draco Malfoy droit comme un piquet face à un autre élève. Le brun le reconnut aussitôt, c'était le petit blondinet de sa classe, Niall. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés sur le plateau qui se trouvait à terre. Quand à Malfoy, il n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux transperçaient le Pouffsoufle en face de lui qui commençait légèrement à trembler.

- E-Excuse moi, marmonna Niall en relevant la tête.

Le Serpentard l'ignora et baissa les yeux. Il dégagea son pied du plateau, car celui-ci l'avait touché de quelques centimètres.

- Tu as tâché ma chaussure, lança-t-il froidement.

Hermione, secouât la tête d'un air dégouté, se retourna et recommença à manger. C'était la seule. Harry encore une fois se sentit énervé par un tel comportement. Ce n'était qu'une putain de tâche sur la chaussure ! Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser ? Non bien sûr, pas quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy, il fallait toujours qu'il prenne son air supérieur et qu'il fasse chier son monde. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. Tous étaient retournés et regardaient la scène sans lever le petit doigt. Il entendit Niall s'excuser encore une fois, et cela le mit hors de lui, il avait envie de lui crier d'arrêter de s'excuser et de se défendre !

- Lèche-la. Avait dit Malfoy en relevant la tête.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Hermione arrêta tout mouvement et il entendit quelque ricanement à la table des Serpentards. A sa table, tout le monde regardait Niall avec un air de pitié, mais encore une fois, personne ne bougea le petit doigt, même la dame de cantine ignorait la scène. Le jeune Pouffsoufle recula d'un pas, les larmes commençant à perler au coin de ses yeux.

- Lèche la, Répéta Malfoy lentement.

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui se leva. Ron tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux froncés. Il entendit Lavande murmuré un « non Harry ! » mais l'ignora. Il attrapa une serviette qui trainait sur sa table et se dirigea vers les deux blonds s'attirant tous les regards. Niall se décala légèrement et se plaça face à Malfoy qui le fixait, un air supérieur sur le visage.

- Tiens, fit Harry en lui tendant la serviette. N'es tu pas assez grand pour te nettoyer tout seul ? Tu as peut être des domestiques chez toi, mais pas ici !

Harry avait toujours la main tendue vers Malfoy qui le regardait moqueur. Harry se mit à rougir, le silence devenait assourdissant et il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- Potter, commença Malfoy en faisant sursauter le brun. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si des incapables tel que lui –Malfoy regarda Niall- ne savent pas se tenir civilisés.

- Civilisés ? répondit Harry en s'étouffant. Le seul qui n'est pas civilisé ici, c'est TOI Malfoy.

En disant ses mots Harry avant lâché la serviette qui tomba au sol, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa table. Ron avait un petit sourire de fierté et il hocha la tête quand il rencontra son regard. Hermione, elle, s'était retournée, et son visage n'affichait aucune expression, ou peut être un peu d'inquiétude. Azza, Seamus et Dean, eux abordaient un grand sourire, mais leur expression changea. Harry Fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Malfoy mais le brun recula d'un pas, et son cœur manqua un battement. Le Serpentard abordait un sourire mauvais. Le bras tendu à l'horizontal, Malfoy tenait la chaîne en or d'Harry dans sa main, faisant balancer l'unique anneau.

- Tu te rappelles de notre petit deal Potter ? lança Malfoy à mi-voix.

Harry s'en rappelait très bien même. _« - Voici le deal Potter, si tu te tiens tranquille, si tu es sage, je te rendrais ta chaîne, dans le cas contraire… je te laisse imaginer. »_ Lui avait dis le blond dans les toilettes. Le Griffondor eu une sueur froide.

- Tu n'as pas été sage Potter.

Draco recula d'un pas. Tout de suite Harry s'approcha pour tenter de récupérer sa chaîne mais Malfoy fut plus rapide. Le blond lâcha la chaîne qui tomba sur le sol, et sans qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, le Serpentard l'écrasa d'un coup sec avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Azza qui regardait la scène assis à sa table ne comprit absolument rien de ce qui venait de se passer, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, excepté un certain Serpentard qui lui regardait la scène avec un certain plaisir. Azza échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Dean et Seamus. Harry lui n'avait pas bougé, son regard était bloqué sur l'anneau détruit devant lui. C'était trop, la colère lui brulait les entrailles, il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Ron fut le plus rapide. Aussitôt qu'Harry amorça un mouvement pour frapper Malfoy, le rouquin s'était levé et avait retenue son bras. Ce que Ron n'avait pas prévu, fut que toute la table s'était levé avec lui, entrainant la venue des Serpentards. Azza s'était avancé également face aux Serpentards, mais le regretta aussitôt. En face de lui se trouvais Louis Tomlinson. Le griffondor se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Depuis maintenant deux ans, le jeune homme était obsédé par lui. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Tout chez le Serpentard lui plaisait, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses mains, ses longues jambes, tout… Bien sûr personne n'était au courant, comment pourrait-il en parler à quelqu'un, un Serpentard… Azza avait toujours évité de le croisé, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à lui. Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il laissa son regard parcourir le corps de Louis. Ses jambes, extrêmement bien moulées dans son pantalon gris, ses hanches fines, son torse légèrement musclé, son cou, ses lèvres, et enfin ses yeux, mais quand le Griffondor plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard, Azza eu un mouvement de recul. Louis le fixait, un sourire amusé ancré sur son visage. Il se sentit rougir et détourna le regard, mais malheureusement pour lui, Louis n'avait rien loupé. Le Serpentard, amusé, ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et quand posa enfin son regard sur lui, Louis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Azza le fixa sans ciller n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Le rouge lui monta au joue, et la température monta rapidement. Il ne voyait ou n'entendait plus rien à part lui et sa langue. Le Serpentard fier de son effet lui fit un clin d'œil et détourna son regard. La voix d'Harry le fit sortir de sa transe.

Draco recula d'un pas, Harry se débattait dans les bras de Ron, criant des « _Je vais le tuer !_ ». Theodore qui s'était lui aussi levé se prit un coup de la part d'Harry qui le fit valser. Aussitôt Crabbe s'était avancé, mais une voix les stoppa.

- Dispersez vous ! Immédiatement ! Retournez à vos places !

La vois forte de Hagrid, leur surveillant, résonna dans tout le self. Hermione se tenait à l'écart, le regard paniqué. Les Serpentards retournèrent à leur place après avoir lancé des regards qui en disaient long au Griffondor. Quand à Ron, il sortit Harry de la cantine après un regard entendu avec Hermione qui ramassa la chaîne en or sur le sol.

Niall avait disparu dans la cohue, il était sûrement parti se planquer quelque part. Les élèves recommencèrent à manger, tout en commentant ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé, souffla Lavande.

- Moi non plus, avoua Seamus.

- J'espère qu'Harry va bien !

Les garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la jeune fille. Bien sûr qu'Harry allait bien.

- Calme-toi Harry ! Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver ! S'énerva le rouquin tout en tenant Harry fermement par le bras.

Hermione les suivait silencieusement le bijou brisé à la main. Elle semblait avoir déjà vu cet anneau quelque part.

- Je vais le tuer Ron, je vais le tuer !

Harry ne cessait de répéter cette phrase depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du self. Ron l'emmena dans le parc où il l'obligea à s'asseoir. Il sortit de sa poche une cigarette qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Ron, fit Hermione, ce n'est pas…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucun impact. Harry la porta à sa bouche et l'alluma avec empressement. Ses mains commençaient à trembler et des larmes de rages commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux mais il les ravala. Il ne verserait pas une larme pour cet enfoiré de blond, pas une seule ! La colère lui dévorait les entrailles, les os, et sa chair. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, il ne voyait que cet anneau détruit sur se sol, encore et encore. Il serra le poing, comment avait-il osé… cet anneau… Harry ferma les yeux un instant et il pu voir des cheveux roux, un sourire éblouissant, des yeux verts pétillants, Lily. Cet anneau, c'était elle, Lily, sa mère… Harry sentit son estomac se contracter violemment, il eu juste le temps de se pencher, avant que le contenu de son estomac se déverse. Ron posa sa main sur son dos de manière réconfortante. Tandis qu'Hermione sortait un mouchoir de sa poche. Elle se souvenait de ce bijou désormais. Harry le portait discrètement autour de son coup lors de leur rencontre.

Le brun sentit une nouvelle fois son estomac se contracter. Il vomissait sa haine, son dégout, toute sa colère se déversait devant lui ne laissant aucune place pour la tristesse, ce n'était pas le moment d'en éprouver, même si il aurait du. Harry cracha au sol et pu enfin respirer. Il accepta le mouchoir que lui tandis Hermione et se redressa avec l'aide de Ron.

- Ca va mon vieux ?

- Ouais, répondit le brun d'une voix rauque.

- Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie Harry, lança Hermione.

Le brun hocha négativement la tête. Non, il n'était pas malade. Il regarda Hermione s'avancer elle lui tendit son anneau qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il le prit néanmoins.

- Merci Hermione, avait-il murmuré prenant les restes dans ses mains.

Harry le regarda un instant puis le glissa dans sa poche. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de se passer ne serait pas sans conséquences, il le savait très bien. Il inspira fortement et il sentit son cœur se compresser. Harry avait déjà détesté quelqu'un, plusieurs fois même. Ils les avaient détestés au plus haut point. Pourtant aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le même sentiment qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, ne n'était pas la même haine qui brûlait au fond de ses entrailles. C'était plus fort, plus puissant, plus douloureux. Harry savait que sa haine envers Malfoy ne la quitterait plus jamais.

* * *

Voila, c'est fini! J'espère que vous allez me laissez vos avis, ils comptes beaucoup !

Je vous souhaites des bonnes fin de vacances, (pour ceux qui en ont) et à Bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le 5e Chapitre de "Pain of love". Ce chapitre, comme le précédent ne me plait pas du tout, donc j'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à lire cette fiction même si ce chapitre n'est pas top.

Je tiens à vous remerciez de me laisser des Reviews, elle me font toute plaisir et m'encouragent énormément. Même si ce n'est qu'un mot, j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Merci aux autres d'avoir ajouté cette histoire dans vos favoris et de me suivre.

Concernant l'écriture en cour, le chapitre 11 est bientôt fini !

Je remercie ma bêta pour sa correction et ses merveilleux conseils.

Bon je n'en rajoute pas plus, de toute façons, personne ne lis le bla-bla de l'auteur de nos jours hein ? :p

Bonne lecture.

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres !

**Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre V 

_Chaque jour, sa haine grandissait. A chaque regard, à chaque mot. Elle s'alimentait, comme une bête affamée emprisonnée dans ses entrailles. Elle attendait patiemment son heure. Elle attendait le bon moment pour les détruire tout les deux._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, et la respiration haletante. Il attendit un moment, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et se redressa légèrement. Il faisait encore sombre dans leur dortoir. Il regarda le réveil de Ron qui indiquait 4h30 et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Il se sentait épuisé, et son rêve ne l'avait pas aidé, loin de ça. Il se remémora brièvement ce qui avait agité son sommeil, Malfoy.

Voila à quoi il se résumait. Il voyait ses yeux gris orageux, son anneau brisé, sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire écœurant, son anneau brisé, ses cheveux blonds, son anneau, et enfin il se voyait lui. Lui, le rouant de coup, lui criant des injures, lui faisant subir diverses tortures. Pourtant Harry n'était pas ce genre de personne, à utiliser la violence, mais cette fois ci, il en ressentait le besoin, et il avait apprécié son rôle dans ce rêve.

Depuis Lundi, Harry ne pensait qu'à ça, Malfoy. Les trois jours qui avaient suivit n'avaient pas été faciles. Les autres élèves se retournaient sur son passage, les Serpentards lui lançaient des remarques méprisantes à chaque fois qu'ils le croisaient dans un couloir, mais ça Harry pouvait facilement les ignorer. Le plus dur restait le principal concerné, Malfoy. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Pendant ces trois jours, Malfoy ne cessait d'essayer de le faire craquer. Il lui lançait des sourires en coin, lui envoyait des piques mal placées, le bousculait sans arrêt... et bien sûr, Harry s'emportait à chaque fois, tombant dans le panneau, mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle.

Il devait trouver le moyen de le faire souffrir. Harry ignorait comment Malfoy avait eu des informations sur lui, il ignorait comment faire pour découvrir son point faible, mais il le trouverait. Le brun fit glisser sa main sous son oreiller. Elle rencontra une petite boite à peine plus grande qu'un de ses doigts. Son anneau… Il sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Malfoy, il lui donnait envie de vomir.

* * *

Azza bougea dans son sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard il fut réveillé par le boucan que produisait Ron. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil, mais les rouvrit d'un coup.

- C'est pas vrai… Marmonna-t-il.

Il souleva légèrement sa couverture et vit qu'en effet une bosse s'était formée dans son bas de pyjama devenu trop serré. Il avait encore rêvé d'un certain Serpentard, ce qui le fit soupirer.

Depuis lundi, Louis n'avait arrêté de le draguer à distance, ce qui le frustrait énormément. Il en était réduit à se soulager seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, celui-ci cherchait énergiquement quelque chose.

- Tu fous quoi vieux ? Demanda Azza.

- Je cherche mon jean qui a disparu !

Azza se redressa en position assise et pu voir que tout le monde dormais encore sauf Dean qui devait être à la salle de bain. Il profita que Ron sois dos à lui pour se lever et pris une serviette de bain pour cacher son érection qui commençait légèrement à le faire souffrir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et pénétra dans celle-ci. Une fine couche de buée recouvrait les miroirs de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers une cabine de douche quand Dean sortit de la sienne une unique serviette entourant sa taille. Azza le fixa quelque seconde, pressant sa serviette contre lui. Dean, le regarda quelque instant à son tour et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Sa peau mate était encore trempée et Azza ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux les gouttes glissant sur son torse musclé, et venant s'échouer sur la serviette. Son érection déjà bien présente grandissait encore et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Un petit problème ? Lança Dean en désignant son entre jambe.

Azza baissa les yeux a son tour eu un sourire en relevant la tête et planta son regard dans les yeux verts du métisse. Après tout pourquoi pas, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ca avec Dean, au contraire…

Dean lui attrapa la main l'entrainant dans la cabine de laquelle il venait juste de sortir et le plaqua au mur en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Azza qui avait lâché sa serviette posa ses mains sur les hanches du métis l'attirant à lui et gémit de bien être en sentant son bassin collé contre celui de Dean.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu provoquer ca, murmura le jeune homme en passant sa main sur l'érection du brun.

Azza répondit par un gémissement étouffé et ondula du bassin réclamant plus. Dean ne se fit pas prier et faufila sa main sous le bas de pyjama d'Azza en déposant des baisers humides dans son cou. Il fit d'abord de longs vas et viens, faisant languir le beau brun qui avait détaché la serviette du métis.

- Plus vite, soupira Azza.

Dean s'exécuta, gémissant à son tour quand une main alla à la rencontre de son membre dressé.

* * *

- Ah trouvé ! S'exclama Ron en réveillant Harry et Neville.

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se sentait encore fatigué et voulait se rendormir, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva. Il entendit marmonner Neville qui avait remonté sa couverture couvrant sa tête.

- Bien dormi Harry ? lança Ron qui enfilait un jean.

- Ouais, un peu plus si tu ne faisais pas autant de bruit, plaisanta-t-il.

- Désolé vieux !

Le brun prit sa serviette qui était déposée sur une chaise et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après s'être réveillé en pleine nuit, il avait eu du mal à se rendormir, Malfoy avait occupé ses pensées, ce qui l'avait vraiment énervé. Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain, entra, mais se figea aussitôt.

- Ah… Je vais…

Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et fit demi-tour.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre ta douche ? demanda Ron qui était assit sur son lit lisant un magazine.

- Si, j-j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Le brun fit mine d'ouvrir son placard et de chercher quelque chose. Il regarda tous les lits du dortoir, et en conclue que Dean et Azza étaient à la salle de bain, en train de…

Harry n'était pas choqué, mais juste gêné de les avoir surpris. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette à la taille.

- Salut tout le monde, lança-t-il dans un sourire.

- Salut, répondirent Ron et Harry.

Dean se dirigea vers son lit et commença à s'habiller. Plus loin, il vit la tête de Neville sortir de la couverture. Harry pris une crème qui trainait dans son placard et fila dans la salle de bain et rentra dans la première cabine. Dans celle d'à côté l'eau était activé ce devait être Azza.

- C'est qui ? lança Azza curieux.

- Harry, répondit-il en rigolant.

Il se déshabilla et actionna l'eau chaude.

- Oh salut Harry, bien dormi ?

- Oui, oui et toi ?

- Bien !

Harry prit son shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux. Il hésita un instant et finalement demanda à Azza.

- Vous faites ça souvent avec Dean ? demanda-t-il.

De l'autre côté, il entendit Azza rigoler.

- Ah, tu nous as entendu, désolé.

- Y'a pas de mal, répondit Harry en se savonnant les cheveux.

- De temps en temps.

Ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

- Salut Neville ! Lança aussitôt Azza, ce qui fit rire Harry.

- Salut, lança Neville d'une voix fatigué.

Neville n'était décidément pas du matin, pensa Harry.

* * *

Pansy se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir passant sa main dans ces longs cheveux noirs. Elle réajusta son chemisier blanc cassé, allant à la perfection avec son pantalon noir assez moulant. Satisfaite, elle enfila sa veste en cuir et sortit de la salle de bain. Le dortoir était silencieux, comme d'habitude elle s'était levée bien avant tout le monde. Elle prit son sac posé sur son lit et sortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. La salle commune était vide, il n'était que 06:00. Pansy ne dormait jamais longtemps le matin, c'était une des principales choses qu'on lui avait enseigné dans son éducation. Ses parents étaient très à cheval sur les anciennes traditions, descendant d'une ligné très noble et respectée. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça ridicule, nous n'étions plus au 18e siècle, les temps avaient changé, mais pas les Parkinson. C'était une des rares familles pratiquant les anciennes traditions à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. La jeune fille s'avança vers la cheminée qui était pratiquement éteinte et la ralluma éclairant la pièce d'une douce lumière chaude. Pansy s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil le plus proche et sortit un livre de son sac. Après tout, elle appréciait ces moments prés de la cheminée. Elle ouvrit le livre à une page bien définie et reprit sa lecture.

Ce fut une demi-heure plus tard que la jeune fille leva les yeux de son bouquin. Quelqu'un descendait les marches des dortoirs. Elle leva la tête vers l'horloge, à cette heure ce ne pouvait être que…

- Salut Draco, lança la jeune fille.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de tête et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin.

Pansy avait connu Draco il y a deux ans de cela, quand elle rentrait au lycée. A cette époque ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais, Draco était toujours entouré de Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Ce fut grâce à Blaise qui lui fréquentait la jeune fille qui était souvent seule qu'ils commencèrent à se fréquenter. Draco l'avait accepté après un long moment, elle ne semblait pas être comme les autres filles qui voulaient à tout prix partager le lit de Draco.

Pansy referma son livre et regarda un instant le blond, chaque matin ils se retrouvaient dans la salle commune, Draco ne semblait pas dormir non plus. Ils ne parlaient pas forcément, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, ou occupé à autres chose, principalement Pansy lisait, Draco pensait. Mais Draco ne s'était pas levé ses deux derniers jours, et Pansy aurait voulu lui parler de quelque chose. Elle s'y employa ce matin la.

- Que s'est-il passé lundi au réfectoire ? demanda Pansy d'un ton doux. Avec Potter.

Le blond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, mais un micro-sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Rien de spécial. Répondit-il calmement.

- Personne n'a réellement compris, tu as jeté un anneau au sol, Potter est entré dans une fureur noire… C'était à lui cet anneau n'est ce pas ? Tu lui as volé ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Quelque chose dans ce genre.

Draco regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée, et repensa à Potter. Il revoyait son regard se décomposer quand il avait d'un coup sec réduit en miette son précieux anneau. La flamme de rage qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux, la colère qui s'était emparé de lui. Draco avait ressentit du plaisir, un plaisir malsain à le voir souffrir. C'était différent des autres, lui avait de la combativité, et Draco aimait ça, il y avait de la rage, de la haine, et Draco se nourrissait de sa haine. Il avait besoin de ça. Potter avait quelque chose de plus, et Draco prendrait plaisir à le détruire.

- En tout cas, il était combatif, fit Pansy d'une voix rêveuse tout en reprenant son livre.

* * *

Harry rangea au plus vite ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la classe suivit de Ron et Azza, suivit de Lavande et Romilda. Cette prof est folle pensa Harry. Elle l'énervait dés qu'elle ouvrait sa bouche. Trelawney, Prof d'Art Appliqué une vrais cinglée. Ron et Azza rigolèrent encore de leur dernière heure passée avec elle, mais Harry ne se joignit pas à eux. Depuis le petit déjeuner, le brun se sentait nauséeux et mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Encore quelque chose de bizarre, Malfoy l'avait ignoré tout la journée, pas une insulte, pas un sourire mauvais, pas un regard. Peut être que le blond en avait finit avec lui, mais peu importait, lui n'en n'avait pas finit, loin de là. Harry soupira, il avait envie d'une cigarette. Il fit signe à Ron et Azza qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée quand il fut interpellé. Le brun s'arrêta et vit un élève s'approcher d'un pas timide, il reconnu aussitôt Kurt, le gamin dans les toilettes. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant Harry et hésita quelques secondes avant de parler. Kurt était plus petit qu'Harry, il avait des cheveux brun coiffés soigneusement, un visage vraiment adorable avec de beaux yeux bleus.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois, déclara-t-il gêné.

- Oh, Eh bien, c'est normal.

- Non, fit Kurt en souriant. Les autres élèves ignorent ce genre de choses d'habitude, alors merci.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant et le jeune homme lui renvoya un sourire franc qui attendrit le Griffondor. Il hésita, mais se risqua à poser une question.

- Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Malfoy ?

Aussitôt Kurt se renfrogna et eu l'air mal à l'aise et le rouge lui montait aux joues. Mauvaise idée pensa Harry.

- Je-je dois y aller, merci, bafouilla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Le brun voulu le retenir, mais laissa tomber cette idée. Il resta planté dans le couloir en réfléchissant. Qu'est ce cet enfoiré avait bien pu lui faire ? Finalement il ne voulait pas le savoir. Harry avait de nouveau mal au ventre. Il serra les poings, tout ça c'était à cause de Malfoy !

- C'est à moi que tu penses Potter ? Murmura une voix près de son oreille.

Harry fit un bon en avant, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, un sourire narquois sur son visage trop parfait, seul.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

Harry serra les dents, il avait envie de le frapper, de l'entendre crier, de le voir pleurer, de le voir à genou, l'entendre le supplier. Il s'effraya lui-même à ses pensées. Pourtant il en ressentait l'envie, mais quelque chose bloquait, comme s'il ne pouvait le toucher.

- Où sont passé tes gardes du corps Malfoy, tu les as perdu en chemin ?

- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi Potter ?

A cette phrase, un frisson de dégout le parcourut et il sentit la nausée revenir. Malfoy le rendait malade. Tout chez lui le rendait malade, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, sa peau trop blanche, son corps, tout.

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, enfoiré.

- Mais je ne prends rien du tout, quoi que…Fit Malfoy en le relookant de haut en bas.

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, sentit quelque chose bouillir au fond de lui. Des flashs éclatèrent dans son esprit, lui et Malfoy… lui et Malfoy… lui et Malfoy… lui et Malfoy…

Son estomac se contracta violement, s'en fut trop pour Harry qui se mir à courir jusqu'au bout du couloir et d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes à la volée. Aussitôt il s'écroula dans la première cabine et son estomac se déversa. Sa gorge le brûlait elle était en feu, un goût amer s'installa, c'était le goût de sa haine. Il serra les poings et frappa le sol. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, pourtant il savait que ca n'était que le commencement. Harry reprit sa respiration, et cracha à plusieurs reprises tentant de faire disparaître son amertume.

- Charmant, Fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui.

- Putain Malfoy casse toi ! Siffla Harry.

Il se retint de lui sauter dessus, et prit sur lui. Harry ressentit soudain la honte, et l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Il entendit les pas de Malfoy s'éloigner, mais aucune porte ne claqua. Harry se releva, son mal de ventre avait disparu, il avait maintenant l'impression d'être compressé. Il tira la chasse d'eau et sortit de la cabine pour allé se rincer la bouche. Malfoy était à demi assit sur un des lavabos. En s'approchant, il eu comme une sorte de pulsion mais se retint.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire de ta misérable existence putain ? Je t'ai dit de te barrer.

Le blond le regardait sans ciller et Harry l'ignora se dirigeant vers un lavabo, et se rinça la bouche. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet dans le miroir, ce qui le fit grimacer. Quelques cheveux étaient collés à son front, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et son teint était pâle.

Il vit Malfoy se redresser du coin de l'œil mais ne fit pas attention à lui. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et soupira, il devait se calmer, il devait aller fumer sa cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy et fronça les sourcils. Il vit le blond renifler le bout de son doigt puis soupirer. C'est la qu'il remarqua le petit sachet de poudre blanche sur le rebord du lavabo. Il écarquilla les yeux, Malfoy se droguait ?

- Je te le laisse, fit Malfoy en désignant le sachet.

- Je ne veux pas de ta merde sale drogué !

- Drogué ? reprit le blond en haussant un sourcil. Personne n'est drogué ici Potter. Quoi qu'il en soit fait en bon usage.

Le Serpentard s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte mais il se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu as réussi à réparer ton anneau Potter ? demanda ironiquement Malfoy, son sourire écœurant plaqué sur son visage.

Harry sentit la colère monter à une vitesse fulgurante, brûlant tout sur son passage.

- Va crever sale enfoiré !

Harry amorçât un mouvement pour avancer, mais Malfoy disparut et deux élèves rentrèrent dans les toilettes. Le brun jura dans sa barbe, il prit le sachet en poudre de Malfoy, le jeta dans les toilettes en tirant la chasse et sortit des toilettes en récupérant son sac. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers le parc et s'engouffra dans celui-ci. Une fois sa cigarette allumée il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Soudain un sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Elle grandissait. A chaque regard, à chaque mot. Elle s'alimentait, comme une bête affamée emprisonnée dans ses entrailles. Elle attendait patiemment son heure. Elle attendait le bon moment pour les détruire tout les deux. _

* * *

Voila, Voila. Je reconnais que ce chapitre est assez cour ! Mais ils commenceront à s'allonger au fil du temps. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, laissez moi votre avis, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Je pense publier le chapitre 6 très prochainement, à Bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Voici le Chapitre Six !

Je ne fais pas de Bla Bla aujourd'hui, Je voudrais simplement vous remerciez de vos reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Titre** : Pain of love  
**Auteur** : The writings of Hebi  
**Disclaimers** : Tout appartien Rowling.  
**Pairing** : Drarry of curse ! et beaucoup d'autres !

**Rating** : M, pour le langage à certain moment et quelques passages.

**ATTENTION**. Le Rating n'est pas la pour rien ! Vous trouverez dans ce chapitre une scène un peu dur (pour certain.) Même si ce n'est pas le cas, je préfère prévenir.

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre V I

Il avait gagné. Harry avait gagné et Malfoy était le grand perdant de cette histoire. Il regardait le blond se débattre, crier et pleurer, et lui souriait. Les deux hommes dont Harry ne voyait pas le visage le forcèrent à monter dans une voiture blanche à rayures bleues. Les élèves étaient tous attroupés devant l'entrée du château, ainsi que les professeurs et regardaient la scène un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Plus loin, Pansy pleurait à chaude larme contre l'épaule de Blaise Zabini qui avait l'air dévasté. Il reporta son attention vers Malfoy qui tentait de résister aux deux hommes. Le blond le regardait l'air suppliant, son visage déformé par la peur et la tristesse, et Harry crut jouir de cette vision. Il s'avança lentement vers Malfoy, et soudain tout disparu, les élèves, les deux hommes en noir, le décor, tout. Il ne restait que lui, et Malfoy. Il avançait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il fut à la hauteur du blond, celui-ci agrippa sa veste et se mit à le supplier, encore et encore… Ses cheveux habituellement plaqués sur son crâne étaient complètement décoiffés et sales. Sa peau était trop pâle et lui donnait un air maladif, et ses yeux… Harry recula d'un pas. Ses yeux, ils n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient toujours aussi bleus, toujours aussi orageux, seul le regard avait changé, mais peu importe. Il fallait que Malfoy paie. Le brun l'agrippa par ses cheveux et le poussa violement en arrière et celui-ci s'écroula de tout son long poussant un petit gémissement de douleur. Harry serra les poings quand il l'entendit pleurer. C'était affreusement énervant. Il enjamba le corps de son ennemi et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Cette proximité était dérangeante mais il s'en fichait, son poing était déjà levé. Malfoy ne cessait de répété des stupides « non… » à en faire vomir Harry. Le blond cria, le premier coup était lancé. Il avait cogné le plus fort possible sur son beau visage, sentant ses os craquer sous son poing. Un deuxième coup, encore plus violent. Cette fois on pouvait nettement voir les traces sur son visage. Un troisième coup, le sang gicla, et Harry sourit. Un quatrième, un cinquième, un sixième, un septième, un huitième, un neuvième, un dixième. Il s'arrêta. Le blond ne bougeait plus. Harry regarda ses mains. Rouges, pleines de sang, le sang de Malfoy. Quand enfin il posa son regard sur son visage, son ventre se contracta violement et il s'écarta. Harry vomissait. Malfoy n'était plus. Son visage autrefois diablement beau, n'était que sang, il ne pouvait plus rien distinguer. Sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux… ses yeux bleus se noyant dans un ciel orageux, où étaient ils ? Harry fut prit d'une panique atroce, il voulait voir ses yeux, son regard.

- Malfoy ! Ouvre les yeux ! Malfoy ! Commença-t-il à crier.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry se tourna brusquement. Hermione se tenait devant lui, mais ce n'était pas la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Hermione n'avait pas les cheveux lisses, Hermione ne portait pas de talons, Elle ne portait pas non plus de mini-jupes.

- Tu viens Harry ? fit Hermione calmement.

- Mais Malfoy…

- Malfoy ? répéta Hermione en rigolant. Harry, Malfoy est mort depuis bien longtemps, souviens toi.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se retourna vers le blond, mais celui-ci avait disparu, ce n'était plus son corps, mais une pierre tombale.

-Non…Murmura Harry.

* * *

R I P

* * *

Son cœur se mit à lui faire mal, sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses yeux… Harry voulait voir ses yeux !

- Harry !

Cette fois-ci la voix était plus dure. Harry se retourna, mais au lieu de croiser le regard doux d'Hermione, il tomba sur Pansy, vêtu de la même manière que la jeune femme. Pansy pleurait et semblait être en colère.

- Tu l'as tué ! Assassin !

- NON ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Hurla Harry.

- C'est son sang sur tes mains. Cria la jeune femme. C'est toi qui l'as tué !

Harry baissa son regard sur ses mains ensanglantées. Non... Il n'avait rien fait! Son coeur devenu douloureux ne cessait d'accélérer. Il tenta de les frotter l'une contre l'autre pour faire partir tout ce sang, mais rien à faire, il avait l'impression que le liquide rouge était imprimé dans sa peau. Pris de Panique il voulu se relever mais quelqu'un lui asséna une gifle au visage. Complètement sonné il retomba. A peine eut-il récupéré ses esprits qu'il en reçut une autre.

- Harry !

Le brun vit apparaître le visage de Ron lui crier quelque chose mais il n'entendait plus rien. Il vit avec effroi la main du rouquin prendre de l'élan et s'élancer vers lui. Harry s'écroula, tombant dans un trou noir.

* * *

- S'il ne se réveille pas dans une minute je vais appeler quelqu'un ! s'exclama Neville.

- Tais-toi ! fit Ron.

- Réessaie encore ! suggéra Dean.

Neville, Ron, Dean et Azza étaient regroupés autour du lit de Harry. Ils avaient tous été réveillés par le brun, poussant des gémissements dans son sommeil et tentait de le réveiller, avec beaucoup de mal. Ron lui asséna une dernière gifle, et d'un coup Harry se réveilla en catastrophe. Les quatre garçons reculèrent.

- Ca va Harry ? demanda Azza.

Le brun qui s'était redressé reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et sa joue était douloureuse. Il regarda les quatre garçons regroupés autour de son lit et comprit que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Aussitôt il soupira.

- Tu nous as fait peur mec ! lança Ron.

- Désolé, répondit Harry en se massant la joue. Juste un cauchemar.

- Hum, désolé pour ta joue, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller alors…

- Vous avez bien fait, fit Harry souriant.

- Bon si tout est réglé, je retourne me coucher ! annonça Neville en sautant dans son lit, bientôt imité par le reste des garçons.

Ron hésita avant de retourner dans son lit, mais Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il allait bien.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve se répéta Harry, un rêve… qui n'avait aucun sens. Alors pourquoi son cœur ne reprenait pas un rythme normal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à penser à autre chose ?

Dans ce rêve il avait réussi à coincer le Serpentard en le dénonçant. Harry n'avait pas oublié le petit sachet en poudre qu'il avait jeté dans les toilettes, loin de là. Dans ce rêve, il avait …tué Malfoy, et il l'avait regretté. Tout se sang… automatiquement le brun regarda ses mains. Evidemment aucune trace de sang. Il se remémora Malfoy. Malfoy qui criait, pleurait, suppliait, et il avait apprécié voir ca. Harry se rallongea dans son lit remontant la couverture. Il devait oublier ça.

* * *

Encore une fois, Harry regarda la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau. Encore quelques minutes avant la fin de la dernière heure de la journée, et par la même occasion celle de la semaine. Le professeur Rogue passait dans les rangs, jetant des regards sur les copies des élèves d'un mauvais œil. Devoir surprise de maths, génial. Car oui, en plus d'être professeur de Physique, Rogue était aussi leur professeur de maths. Harry relu brièvement ses réponses quand Rogue passa prés de lui. Le brun n'osa pas lever la tête mais devina un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres, ce qui l'énerva. Sirius avait raison, c'était un salop. A la table d'à côté, il vit Ron soupirer pour la dixième fois. Comme lui, les maths n'étaient pas son fort. Il parcourut la salle des yeux. Lavande, qui était au premier rang avait posé sa feuille sur le coin de la table et se regardait discrètement dans un petit miroir caché dans sa trousse. Azza, lui était affalé sur sa table. Un peu plus loin, il y avait Luna qui semblait dessiner quelque chose, à ses côtés Blaine. Le Serdaigle n'était pas revenu lui parler, et Harry s'en fichait un peu. Prés de la fenêtre, derrière lui se trouvait Zayn. Il était adossé contre le mur, attendant la fin de l'heure. Louis, assit juste derrière lui pianotait sur son téléphone caché dans sa trousse, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard s'arrêta sur Draco Malfoy. Assit à la dernière table côté fenêtre, celui-ci avait déjà remballé toutes ses affaires, et regardait à travers la grande fenêtre. Le blond affichait un air neutre, le regard dans le vague, et Harry se dit qu'à cet instant il avait l'air humain. Mais cette idée partit aussitôt que Malfoy tourna la tête vers lui. Celui-ci lui lança un regard glacial, Harry eut un frisson, et lui renvoya son regard le plus noir. Il cru mourir de honte quand le blond haussa un sourcil et eut un air moqueur. Il se détourna et de nouveau regarda l'horloge. Sa journée avait été calme, inutile de s'énerver maintenant.

La sonnerie retentit faisant sursauter certains élèves. Harry rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit de la classe en compagnie de Ron et Azza. Le brun avait abandonné l'idée de parler à Rogue. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirait rien, et puis Sirius avait déjà tout dit. Les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune tout en écoutant le rouquin se plaindre des cours de Rogue.

* * *

Blaise marchait tranquillement vers sa salle commune en compagnie de Pansy et Theo quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il décrocha sans arrêter sa marche.

En écoutant Blaise, Theo comprit qu'il s'agissait de Marc, un ami de Blaise qui était dans un lycée voisin. Il ne l'avait vu que quelque fois, et ne le connaissait donc que très peu.

Blaise raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche.

- C'était Marc, il fait une fête demain soir et nous sommes invités.

- Mais on avait dit qu'on allait au « _Kat's_ » demain ! fit Pansy, déçue.

Le Kat's était une boite de nuit assez réputée, où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller.

- On y a été le week-end dernier Pansy, on s'en fout.

- De toute façon ça m'étonnerait que Draco accepte d'y aller, fit la jeune fille.

Blaise ignora sa remarque et ouvrit la porte de leur salle commune. Les élèves circulaient, rassemblant leurs affaires pour le week-end, causant un brouhaha insupportable. Blaise et Theo se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir tandis que Pansy rejoignait le sien. Le métis ouvra la porte et remarqua que Draco était déjà là, son sac prêt sur le lit. Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit son portable à la main.

- Marc fait une soirée demain soir, ils nous à invité. Annonça Blaise d'un ton neutre.

Theo s'était dirigé vers son lit et commençait à ranger ses affaires tout en écoutant la conversation, tandis que Blaise s'affala sur son lit. Draco lui n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours son téléphone.

- Je ne me sens pas concerné, fit le blond indifférent.

- Aller Draco ! Viens avec nous, il y aura tout ce qu'il faut, et ce n'est pas très loin.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver entouré de ce genre de personne.

- Le Dragon Bleu sera la, répondit Blaise un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco soupira, et Blaise rigola. Il venait.

- Va me chercher le microbe.

* * *

- Alors Harry c'est bon pour toi aussi ? Demanda Seamus en fermant son sac.

- Je ne sais pas, je verrais ca avec Sirius ce soir, et je t'appellerais.

- Fred pourra nous emmener en voiture, précisa Ron.

Seamus avait annoncé quelque minutes plus tôt qu'un ami à lui datant du collège organisait une soirée pas très loin, et qu'il était invité. Il avait donc proposé à tout le monde de venir. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'allait en pensé Sirius. Le brun avait l'habitude de sortir quasiment tous les week-ends l'année dernière, mais plus maintenant. Ils en discuteraient ce soir.

Harry qui avait finit de préparer son sac pour le week-end, était installé avec les autres Griffondors dans la salle commune. Il n'était que 15h, Sirius ne passerait le prendre que vers 17h. Le brun était assis à côté de Dean, qui lui racontait sa dernière soirée arrosée.

Ron était plongé dans une partie d'échec avec Neville, le pauvre garçon se prenait une raclée par le rouquin. Hermione lisait un bouquin prés de la cheminée, levant de temps à autre les yeux sur la partie d'échec des deux jeunes hommes. Seamus et Azza riaient aux éclats, pour une raison qu'Harry ignorait. Dean qui parlait d'un certain Charlie, se stoppa net et fixa quelque chose derrière Harry. Celui ci, se retourna et vit Colin Crivey, un Griffondor à qui Harry n'avait jamais parlé, planté derrière lui. Colin était un jeune homme très discret, il était assez petit, des cheveux blonds dorés avec un visage d'enfant.

- Le directeur te demande dans son bureau Harry, fit le blond mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde regarda Harry, être convoqué chez le directeur n'était pas bon signe.

Harry pensa aussitôt à Malfoy et à ce qu'il s'était passé au réfectoire au début de la semaine.

- Il a dit pourquoi? demanda Harry.

- Non, il a juste dit qu'il voulait te voir rapidement, il était pressé.

Harry acquiesça et le remercia. Colin baissa la tête et partit aussitôt vers les dortoirs.

- Il n'est pas si terrible que ça le vieux Dumby, t'inquiète pas, fit Ron.

- Ca doit être à propos de lundi, lui dit Dean.

- Oui, je ne vois pas ce que ca peut être d'autre. Bon à tout à l'heure.

Harry se leva anxieux et quitta la salle commune. Pourquoi était-il convoqué seulement maintenant? Le vieux, comme l'appelait Ron, devait sûrement être occupé. Il soupira et se concentra sur le chemin, apparemment il était pressé, autant ne pas traîner. Malfoy serait-il là? Ou était-il déjà passé chez le directeur? Qu'elle avait été sa sanction? Si Harry était renvoyé, Sirius ne lui pardonnerait pas, et il serait au courant pour le blond. Le brun tourna au bout du couloir et entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Automatiquement il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa route mais il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il chancela légèrement, mais ne tomba pas. Il n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer le moindre mouvement qu'on le poussa dans une salle de classe qui servait de dépotoir avec violence.

- Lâchez-moi putain! Cria Harry.

Il réussit à se débarrasser de la poigne de son ravisseur et s'écarta, mais aussitôt il reçut un coup dans l'estomac qui lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Assez pour que ses ravisseurs le reprennent en main.

- Sales enfoirés! Lâchez-moi!

Harry se débattait dans tous les sens faisant bouger les deux hommes. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnu Crabbe et Goyle. Aussitôt il arrêta de bouger. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se dégager des deux brutes épaisses. Ensuite il savait que Malfoy était dans le coup, et il comprit que la convocation chez le directeur était une pure invention du blond, alors il eut un rire nerveux.

- C'est moi qui te mets de si bonne humeur Potter? fit une voix dans le fond de la classe.

Le brun releva la tête et regarda Malfoy s'avancer vers lui dans une démarche hautaine et aristocratique. Il le détailla de haut en bas, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire. Le Serpentard portait un pantalon beige moulant, avec un pull en cachemire d'une couleur noire. Tout à coup, son rêve lui revint en tête, et il sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy? Cracha Harry. Je t'ai manqué?

- Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué Harry, fit Malfoy, faussement étonné.

Il l'écœurait. Malfoy était écœurant. Il amorça un mouvement pour se libérer de l'emprise des deux gorilles, mais en vain. Harry expira, il ne devait surtout pas s'énerver, il devait se contrôler. C'était comme ça qu'il gagnerait.

- Je passais juste te souhaiter un bon week-end Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda Malfoy ricaner. Il voulait lui souhaiter un bon week-end? Il se foutait de lui n'est ce pas?

- Bon week end Malfoy. Maintenant dis à tes deux gardes du corps de me lâcher.

- Humm, Non.

Le blond fit un signe de tête à Goyle et Harry sentit une forte pression à sa jambe, le forçant à tombé à genoux. Le choc lui arracha un hoquet de surprise ce qui fit rire les deux débiles à ses côtés. Malfoy s'avança et se baissa à sa hauteur. Harry lui lança un regard noir, et recula sa tête, dérangé par cette proximité, mais Malfoy ne l'entendit pas de la même façon. Il lui attrapa durement le menton le forçant à se rapprocher, et à sa plus grande horreur Harry pu sentir le parfum du blond, le luxe. Il s'entait le luxe et rien d'autre. Malfoy le fixait droit dans les yeux, et il crut mourir. Mourir noyé. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et une sueur froide le parcourut. Le brun était mal à l'aise, il sentait peu à peu son ventre se contracter, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir éternellement la colère qui lui vrillait le ventre. Il avait envie de lui crier toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête.

Le visage de Malfoy n'affichait aucune expression, il cherchait juste à le déstabiliser.

Le Griffondor écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit la main de Malfoy caresser sa joue. Aussitôt son ventre se tordit douloureusement. Alors qu'il allait amorcer un mouvement pour reculer, sa main se retira brusquement, et le bruit d'une gifle résonna dans toute la salle. Harry sentit sa joue le brûler affreusement, et sa rage augmenter. Le salop! Il tourna la tête lui envoya un regard glacial. Sans réfléchir Harry lui cracha sa haine au visage. Draco ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Il reçut un coup dans le dos pour lui faire comprendre son erreur, mais Harry réussit à rester de marbre, son regard était fixé sur le blond. Calmement il sortit un mouchoir en soie de sa poche et s'essuya la joue avec une lenteur épouvantable. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait prendre peur de son attitude trop calme. Le blond se releva toujours avec une lenteur exaspérante et fit un signe de tête vers le bureau au fond de la classe à Crabbe et Goyle. Ils firent lever Harry sans que celui ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas de taille contre eux. Une lueur de panique traversa le brun. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire?

- Malfoy, ca suffit! C'est complètement ridicule!

Aucune réponse. Harry commença à vraiment paniquer quand les deux gorilles l'amenèrent de force vers le bureau. Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais rien à faire. La peur lui prit le ventre lorsque Goyle renversa ce qui était posé sur le bureau et le suréleva pour l'allonger.

- Arrêtez tout de suite bande de salops! Lâchez-moi! Cria Harry.

Goyle lui tenait fermement les bras, tandis que Crabbe lui maintenait les jambes. Malfoy revint un petit cutter en argent en main.

-Malfoy, ne t'approche pas de moi! T'es vraiment un putain de malade, va te faire soigner putain!

- Trop de vulgarité Potter.

Son ton était froid, sans aucune once de plaisanterie, ce qui inquiéta fortement Harry. Qu'allait-il faire avec ce cutter?

Le brun sentait vraiment le danger et il commença à trembler. Jamais il ne serait tranquille, partout où il irait, il aurait des ennuis.

- Potter, commença Malfoy. J'ai joué avec toi, c'était divertissant, mais je ne joue plus.

Son visage était dur, glacial. A cette vu Harry cessa de se débattre. Il était sérieux, Malfoy ne plaisantait absolument pas. Le brun l'avait rarement vu avec une telle expression. Ses yeux avait prit une couleur gris foncé bannissant toute teinte de bleu.

La peur et la colère se livrait bataille dans son ventre, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter longtemps.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, fit le blond faussement désolé. Mais ce que tu as fait Potter, c'est une chose que je ne peux laisser passer. J'espère que tu comprends. Maintenez le bien.

Sentant Crabbe et Goyle resserrer leurs prises et Malfoy avancer vers lui, Harry mit toute sa force dans ses mouvements, tentant de s'échapper. Ses vaines bouillonnaient, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, et son estomac se serrait à chaque fois que Malfoy faisait un pas vers lui. De sa main droite, le blond releva le T shirt du Griffondor, laissant voir sa hanche et son ventre contracté au maximum.

- Malfoy, arrête! Ca va beaucoup trop loin. Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'ignorant complètement, Malfoy plaça sa main sur son flanc droit et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable. Elle était glacée. Harry avait légèrement surélevé sa tête et regardait, les yeux écarquillés le cutter s'approcher de sa peau. Aucune de ses pensées n'étaient cohérentes.

Son corps tremblait, son ventre lui faisait affreusement mal, et par dessus tout, il était terrifié.

- Ne bouge pas, fit Malfoy, comme si celui ci allait simplement le tatouer.

- Arrête ça enc*lé! hurla Harry.

Quand Harry sentit la lame se poser sur sa peau il s'immobilisa complètement et se tendit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais bouger pourrait lui couter la vie. Le brun laissa sa tête retomber sur le bois et fixa le plafond avec hargne.

Il n'avait plus le choix que de subir et ca le mit hors de lui. Il serra les dents, les poings, à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et se mit à le haïr encore plus.

- Ne crie pas, je n'ai pas envie de te foutre quelque chose dans la bouche.

Quand il sentit une vive douleur où la lame touchait sa peau, Harry se mordit la lèvre. La lame descendait lentement sur sa peau, la laissant brûlée.

Le brun retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait les cris qui menaçaient de sortir. La douleur était insupportable, elle descendait jusqu'a ses entrailles, traversant sa peau, ses os, ses muscles. Harry sentit un liquide chaud couler contre son flanc. Il pouvait imaginer, le sang couler alors que la lame glissait, découpant sa chair. Il savait très bien que ce n'était que superficiel, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait était la même. Sa respiration devint difficile, et bientôt le griffondor manquerait d'air. Ses yeux le piquèrent, mais il se refusait de pleurer, jamais il ne laisserait passer une seul goutte en présence de Malfoy, Jamais.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit de te tenir tranquille.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas cette remarque. Il n'entendait plus rien, seulement le sifflement insupportable dans ses oreilles. Il essaya pourtant de bouger, mais ses forces l'avaient quitté.

- Ne t'ennuie pas à me résister.

La lame continuait à scarifier sa peau et Harry aurait voulu crier, mais à présent aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Potter. Les faibles sont là pour justifier les forts.*

Harry commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Il ne ressentait que cette lame, passant sur sa peau. Autour de lui, les choses devenaient floues, sans aucune forme distincte. Tout était noir, mais il percevait des mouvements. Le brun avait l'impression de peser une tonne, il n'arrivait même pas à bouger un de ses doigts. Une violente nausée le prit. Mais elle repartit aussitôt. Il ne voyait rien, c'était le noir complet. Un silence assourdissant régnait autour de lui, mais il réussit à entendre quelque chose. Une voix. Elle répétait sans cesse la même chose. _ Moi… à moi… tu es à moi…Tu es à moi…_Que se passait-il? Perdait-il la raison? Allait-il devenir fou? Perdre l'esprit? Il arrivait encore à penser correctement pourtant. Devenir fou comme Malfoy... Malfoy? MALFOY!

* * *

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il s'était évanoui! Ses mains et ses jambes étaient libres, il le sentait. Doucement il se releva, mais la douleur à son flanc le stoppa. Harry baissa les yeux et regarda la compresse posée négligemment sur sa peau. Il inspira fortement. Il n'était même pas en colère, c'était plus que ca, beaucoup plus. À sa droite, le sol était recouvert d'une substance poisseuse. Il avait vomit. Il serra le poing et d'un coup sec frappa le bureau, qui vibra fortement.

- Réveillé Potter? Lança une voix dans la classe.

Harry tourna précipitant la tête et découvrit Malfoy, à demi assis sur une table à côté de la porte d'entrée. Celui ci arborait un sourire de vainqueur.

- Malfoy! Sale enfoiré! T'es qu'un putain de défoncé à la coke! Va crever! Tout le monde...

- Bon week-end Potter, le coupa Malfoy en ricanant.

Harry regarda incrédule le blond sortir de la pièce. Il se sentait complètement Humilié et sa rage lui faisait mal. Maintenant, Il se foutait bien des représailles, il allait le détruite comme la putain qu'il était.

* * *

Le moteur démarra, produisant un bruit assourdissant.

- Il faudrait penser à changé cette voiture Sirius, Fit Harry en rigolant.

- Je sais, rigola son parrain. Quand l'argent viendra à moi, j'en achèterais une plus discrète.

Le brun actionna la radio et regarda le paysage défilé. Sirius était venu le chercher à 17h comme convenu et était resté quelques minutes sur le parking discutant avec Ron qui accompagnait Harry. Sirius avait été ravi de faire la connaissance du rouquin, il était maintenant plus rassuré. Ron en avait alors profité pour parler de la soirée de samedi.

Sirius avait été méfiant, mais après quelques questions, aux quelles Ron avait brillamment su répondre, il avait accepté, en faisant promettre à Ron de le surveillé. Ron avait rit et le brun avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais il était contant que son parrain accepte, il avait besoin de sortir. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé cette après midi avec Malfoy. Après ça, Harry s'était enfermé dans les toilettes les plus proches, attendant de se calmé, ca lui avait pris un moment. Il s'était juré de lui rendre la pareil. Quand sa colère était suffisamment redescendu il était sortit. Son flanc lui faisait vraiment mal. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il devait se retenir de grimacé. Harry n'avait pas osé regarder les dégâts, peur de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

Malfoy était vraiment malade, et avait un sérieux problème, et ça effrayait vraiment le brun. De quoi serait-t-il capable ? Jusqu'ou ses persécutions vont t'elles allé ? Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce week end il allait l'oublier.

- Comment sa se passe à ton travail ? Demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, j'ai signé avec eux cette semaine ! Confia Sirius un sourire aux lèvres. Ils m'ont envoyé les photos des mannequins que j'aurais à photographié, il y a beaucoup de potentiel.

- Houa, ca se fête !

- Exactement ! Ce pourquoi j'ai commandé des Pizzas !

Arrivé au Square Grimaud, Harry balança son sac dans l'entré ainsi que ses chaussures et se jeta dans le canapé faisant attention à son ventre.

- Tu m'as manqué, gémit Harry

- Contant de voir qu'il ta manqué plus que moi, plaisanta son parrain.

Harry finissait sa dernière part de pizza affalé sur le canapé en compagnie de Sirius. A la télé, un vieux film de guerre était diffusé, mais aucun des deux hommes n'avait vraiment regardé le film. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien mangeant leur pizza. Sirius se leva pour débarrasser les cartons, et Harry sortit une cigarette du paquet posé sur la table basse du salon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius revint avec son ordinateur portable entre les mains.

- Je vais te montré mes nouveaux modèles !

Harry se rapprocha de lui et attendit que le PC se mette en route. Le brun n'avait pas pensée une seul fois à Malfoy de la soirée. Sa blessure avait arrêté de bruler après son premier verre, il n'y avait donc pas pensé. Sirius brancha sa clef USB et ouvrit le dossier « mannequin hivers ».

- Tu vas voir, ils sont superbes !

Harry rigola. Sirius adorait vanté ses mannequin, les chouchoutés, et cela faisait toujours rire le brun. Son parrain fit défilé les photos, et ils du avoué qu'ils étaient magnifique. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux, peau clair, taille fine, yeux bleu, un jeune homme musclé cheveux noir, grand, yeux marron, peau halé, un autre aux cheveux long, brun, yeux bleu. Les photos défilaient, et Sirius en commentait certaines. Une nouvelle photo apparut sur l'écran et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Sans faire attention il lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba sur le sol.

- Harry ! Fait attention !

- Désolé, fit le brun en ramassant le mégot.

Cheveux blond, voir blanc, yeux bleu gris, beau blanche… La photo de Draco Malfoy était affichée sur l'écran de Sirius.

- Sirius, il est au lycée avec moi ! s'exclama Harry mal à l'aise.

- Draco ? demanda Sirius en mettant sur pause le diaporama.

Harry Hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la photo. Il n'arrivait pas à détaché son regard du blond, il était comme hypnotisé par cette photo, pourtant si simple. Un t-shirt blanc, pantalon noir, et veste en cuir. Ses main étaient placées sur le col de sa veste, son regard était envoûtant, il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage, jamais. Une pensée traversa son esprit et il fut aussitôt dégouté d'avoir pensé une telle chose. Malfoy était beau. Incroyablement beau.

Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser ca, un coup de poing dans son flan devrait lui remettre les idées en place, et lui faire réaliser que c'était cet homme qui l'avait persécuté ce jour même.

- C'est le fils de ma cousine, lâcha Sirius.

Harry sortit de ses pensées, et regarda son parrain, la bouche ouverte. Malfoy était le fils de la cousine de Sirius ? Il ne connaissait même pas sa cousine. Sirius ne lui parlait jamais de se famille.

- Ta cousine ? demanda Harry intéressé.

- Narcissa Malfoy. Elle et moi étions très proches.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et Harry comprit. La mère de Malfoy était morte.

- Raconte-moi Sirius. S'il te plaît.

- C'était il y a neuf ans. Ils venaient d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison, Lucius, son mari était souvent muté à cause de son travail. Tout allait bien au début, mais Narcissa commençait à devenir étrange. Lucius avait de gros problèmes financiers à cette époque dus à son entreprise. Je voyais comment elle était, elle ne riait plus, évitait les repas, ne sortait plus de son manoir.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, une chose dont on est sûr, c'est qu'elle s'est suicidée. Il y avait plein de raisons, mais je ne saurais jamais la quelle la faite tomber. Je sais que Lucius s'était embarqué dans un trafic étrange, comportant le trafic de drogue, il n'était que très rarement chez lui, laissant Narcissa et Draco seul. Je pense que c'est au moment où Draco à changé d'école que Narcissa à flanché. Il devait avoir 10 ou 11 ans à l'époque. Draco avait été éduqué comme tout Malfoy, mais pas comme les autres enfants de son âge. Il était sans arrêt persécuté par les autres élèves. Je me souviens qu'une fois où j'était passé chez Narcissa prendre le thé, Draco était rentré dans un état inimaginable. Les autres enfants avaient troué ses vêtements et dessiné dessus, on pouvait lire des mots comme « bourge » « fils à papa »…

Sur ses cheveux, il y avait de la bombe de couleur, Narcissa avait passé toute la soirée à la lui enlever. Elle a du également racheté tous ses cahiers et livres qui étaient tagués d'insultes. Draco changeait sans arrêt d'établissement, pauvre petit, ca n'a pas été facile pour lui. Narcissa n'a pas tenu le coup. Lucius l'a retrouvé morte dans leur chambre peu de temps après.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. D'une main tremblante il s'alluma une cigarette et cala son dos dans le canapé. Sirius fit de même, plongé dans ses pensées. Le brun aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine. Il éprouvait de la pitié. De la pitié pour son bourreau. Mais ca ne dura qu'un instant. Un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à Sirius, Harry monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Avant de le quitter, Sirius lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il savait à propos de Malfoy. Harry avait promit, mais ca, Malfoy ne le savait pas. Le brun fut pris d'un rire nerveux. Il avait la le point faible de Malfoy, de quoi le faire tomber plus bas que terre. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait s'y prendre, mais il trouverait. Harry se mit face au miroir. Il enleva son t-shirt d'une main tremblante et se retrouva torse nu. Son regard se fixa automatiquement sur la compresse posée sur son flanc. Il allait l'enlever et découvrir ce que cet enfoiré de Malfoy lui avait fait. Deux de ses doigts se posèrent sur le coin du pansement, mais il ne fit aucuns gestes. Peut être que finalement ca n'était rien, se dit-il. Harry tira d'un coup sur la compresse et gémit de douleur en se pliant légèrement.

- Putain… souffla-t-il.

Il se redressa et regarda enfin ce que cachait la compresse. Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il crut mourir de honte et de colère.

* * *

*** Cette citation ne m'appartient pas. **

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'attend vos avis avec impatiente ! Je vous aimes :D rendez vous pour le chapitre Sept !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir ! ou bonjour !

J'avoue avoir un peu tardé pour ce chapitre mais le voila! J'espère que celui ci sera à la hauteur de vos attente.

je vous remercie 1000 fois pour vos adorables reviews, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je réponds à chacune d'entres elles.

* * *

**Laura** : Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, (la première en plus). Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise, et te savoir frustré c'est une bonne chose pour moi non ? XD désolé pour l'attente, je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire ne t'en fais pas. Merci et j'espère que tu aimera cette suite.

**lou** : Et la voila le suite :D Merci pour ton encouragement!

**Gayel **: Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire est réussis à capter ton intention. Glauque, ce mot résume assez bien certaine situation, donc merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir!

**Byaren **: Cette fiction n'est pas encore fini ! j'en suis actuellement au chapitre 13.

**Kage19 **: Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre haha ! Merci de me suivre toujours et de me laisser une merveilleuse review à chaque fois, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ! Merci à toi :)

**Laura **: Merci 1000 fois, c'est super touchant tu sais ? je suis donc heureuse de publier ce chapitre avec une pensée pour toi ! Bisous

* * *

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, dans le cas contraire vous avez le droit de vous manifester. Bon, nous y voici, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) Bisous.

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre 7

_Une voix. Elle répétait sans cesse la même chose. Tu es à moi Potter… Tu es à moi…Tu m'appartiens… tu es à moi…_

Harry se remémora cette voix, il n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien la voix de Malfoy qui résonnait dans sa tête, et maintenant, après avoir enlevé cette compresse, elle semblait prendre son sens.

Il n'avait qu'une envie vomir, encore. Le brun fixait les initiales de Draco Malfoy inscrites sur sa peau le regard remplie de haine. Malfoy l'avait vulgairement nommé sa propriété en scarifiant ces deux putains de lettres sur lui. Mais jamais Harry ne sera à lui, jamais ! Il inspira fortement. Les poings serrés il envoya son pied dans la commode faisant vibrer le miroir. Comment avait-il osé…Il n'aurait jamais pensé à ça, Malfoy avait vraiment l'esprit tordu. Il alluma le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il ragea, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer ! Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma rageusement. Sirius n'aimait pas qu'il fume dans la salle de bain, mais tant pis. Un léger sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Maintenant c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, il avait les atouts en mains, et c'est lui qui fera tomber l'autre en premier. C'est mal, il le sait, mais le sourire mauvais sur son visage trahissait sa pensée, il en jouissait d'avance. Malfoy serait en chien devant lui, et il était impatient de voir ca, Malfoy le suppliant… Oh oui.

- Harry dépêche toi ! Tes amis sont la ! Cria Sirius.

Le brun se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et soupira. Jamais il n'arriverait à ressembler à quelque chose avec cette tête ! _Même avec ces vêtements…_ pensa-t-il.

Harry portait un pantalon bleu marine moulant, lui allongeant les jambes, un t-shirt blanc, qui laissait voir son torse finement musclé, et pour finir la veste en cuir qu'il avait prit à Sirius. Harry mit son téléphone dans sa poche avec son paquet de cigarettes ainsi que ses clefs et sortit de sa chambre.

- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Sirius en le voyant arriver dans l'entrée. Harry mon dieu !

- Quoi ? fit Harry soudain inquiet.

- Tu es…Wow ! Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir comme ca !

- Merci, Rigola Harry, j'y vais, ils m'attendent.

Sirius l'embrassa et le laissa filer en lui disant de faire attention. Le brun remarqua la voiture garée sur le trottoir et se dirigea vers elle. Il devait être 19h30 à peu près, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, laissant le ciel dans une teinte orangée. Ron et un autre garçon de la même teinte de cheveux étaient adossés contre la voiture, il pouvait voir Dean, Azza, Seamus et Neville à l'intérieur.

- Salut Harry ! Fit Ron en lui tapant dans le dos. Tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ce soir, plaisanta-t-il. Je te présente Fred, mon chauffeur, qui est aussi mon frère.

- Enchanté, lui dit Fred en lui tendant la main.

Harry lui serra la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Fred était plus grand que Ron, plus mince aussi, son visage était agréable à regarder, et son corps semblait parfait.

- Sexy Harry ! entendit-il de la voiture.

Azza et Dean lui faisait de grands signes de main, un sourire immense aux lèvres, ce qui le fit rire. Ron le fit monter par le coffre étant donné qu'ils étaient sept. Harry prit place à côté de Neville qui le salua, et Fred démarra.

- Tiens Harry, comme ça personne ne rentre les mains vides, et on fait bonne impression, lança Seamus en lui passant un sac plastique contenant de l'alcool.

Il regarda Neville amusé et celui-ci lui montra d'un signe de tête le sac à ses pieds.

- Oui, il en a pour tout le monde.

- A quelle heure je viens vous chercher ? lança Fred. Si je dois venir vous chercher bien sûr.

- Je t'appellerais pour te dire si on reste dormir là bas avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. répondit Ron.

- Tu as peur du noir Rony ? Se moqua Fred.

- J'n'ai jamais eu peur du noir !

- T'as toujours eu peur du noir, je parie que tu as toujours ta veilleuse.

- C'est pas une veilleuse, s'indigna le rouquin ce qui fit rire tout le monde. C'est une lampe fluorescente Batman, c'est vintage.*

* * *

Pansy ferma la fermeture éclair de ses botes et se redressa face au grand miroir de son dressing. Elle réajusta sa robe noir et enfila son manteau quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle sortit de la pièce prenant son sac avec elle. Le dressing donnait directement sur sa chambre ainsi que sa salle de bain. La jeune femme prit son téléphone qui était dans le mini canapé et soupira voyant le nom de Blaise s'afficher à l'écran.

- Oui ?

- Pansy chérie, tu…

- On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ? Fit Pansy en coupant Blaise Je n'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec des campagnards !

- Oui Pansy, obligés. On arrive bientôt sois prête. A tout à l'heure.

Blaise raccrocha et s'étira de tout son long dans le lit de Draco. Celui-ci sortit de sa salle de bain, lavé et magnifiquement habillé. Pantalon noir moulant ses fesses à la perfection, chemise noire également, le mettant en valeur. Le noir lui allait effroyablement bien, et il le savait.

- Habille-toi au lieu de baver sur mon cul Blaise.

Ce dernier rigola et sortit du lit aussi nu qu'un ver sans aucune gêne. Il emprunta un caleçon à Draco et s'habilla d'un jean foncé, d'un débardeur blanc, et d'une veste noire.

- Nous voila prêts, annonça le métis fier de lui.

* * *

Harry descendit de la voiture suivi de Neville. Ron salua son frère et descendit à son tour tout comme les trois autres. En partant, Fred lui envoya un clin d'œil et Harry sourit.

- Eh ben ! Y'a du monde s'exclama Ron.

Le brun regarda devant lui et en effet, il y avait du monde. C'était une grande maison entourée de champs, plus loin on pouvait apercevoir une sorte de grange abandonnée. Le groupe s'avança, leurs sacs d'alcool à la main, d'ici on entendait les basses d'une musique électronique. Devant la maison les jeunes étaient entassés, un verre à la main, une cigarette ou un joint, tous rigolant ou discutant bruyamment. Seamus passa son bras autour du coup d'Harry et ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'entrée était bondée de monde, l'escalier à sa droite était envahit de couples ou de filles discutant énergiquement. Seamus les entraina dans la cuisine qui était remplie de monde. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et posèrent leurs bouteilles sur la grande table déjà remplie.

- Ah ! Seam' Tu es venu vieux frère ! S'exclama un jeune homme arrivant vers eux en bousculant plusieurs personnes. Bienvenue !

Le garçon écarta les bras un sourire niais aux lèvres, la boisson avait déjà eu raison de lui. Seamus rigola et le serra dans ses bras.

- Les gars voici Max, Max, voici mes potes de lycée.

Seamus était obligé de lever la voix pour se faire entendre, la musique étant bien trop forte. Ils se saluèrent tous par une poignée de main et Max partit rejoindre un groupe de filles devant la maison. Les cinq garçons se servirent chacun un verre et trinquèrent ensemble. Autour d'eux, les gens commençaient à être saouls, ou défoncés, ce qui faisait bien rire Harry. Plus loin un garçon avait entamé un strip-tease qui ne semblait intéresser personne. Ron prit une bouteille à la main et partit dans le salon faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et arrivèrent dans le salon qui servait de piste de dance. Au fond, des tables, fauteuils et canapés avait été aménagés. Cette maison était vraiment énorme, pensa Harry. Ron prit place dans un canapé immense où quelque personnes étaient déjà installées. Le brun s'installa entre Dean et Neville. Celui-ci sortit une boite de nulle part et sortit des feuilles à rouler qu'il passa à Seamus.

- Place à la cigarette du bonheur ! lança Neville.

Ce dernier sortit un sachet d'herbe de sa poche et commença à rouler un joint, imité par Seamus. La musique leur vrillait les tympans et Harry avait une folle envie d'aller danser, à côté de lui, Dean battait le rythme de la musique de ses doigts. En face d'eux, un groupe de jeunes discutait en rigolant et Azza s'était levé pour prendre part à la discussion, ce qui l'étonna, mais bientôt le groupe de jeunes fût pris d'un fou rire et Azza serra la main de chacun d'eux, ce mec était incroyablement sociable.

- Tiens Harry, fit Neville. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Harry prit le joint que Neville lui tendit et inspira la fumée.

- Le pouvoir de la nature, fit Harry en rigolant. Parfait.

Neville rigola et se resservit un verre. Le temps défilait et Harry ne cessait de rire avec Dean et Ron. Ces deux là étaient autant ailleurs que lui. Soudain Dean se leva et empoigna la main d'Harry.

- J'ai envie de danser, annonça-t-il. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le brun un sourire aux lèvres.

Dean l'emmena jusqu'à la piste de danse et le métis commença à bouger se collant à lui. Harry, enchanté se laissa faire et bougea au rythme de la musique qui leur vrillait les tympans. Autour d'eux, les gens leur jetaient quelques regards appréciateurs, il fallait dire que comme ça, les deux jeunes hommes étaient vraiment sexy. Harry avait un sourire niais aux lèvres et fixai le métis dans les yeux, il était magnifique. Celui-ci se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun, et Harry ressentit les célèbres « papillons dans le ventre », sensation qu'il adorait. Le jeune homme sentait les effets de l'alcool et des joints monter doucement, petit à petit il commençait à se sentir plus léger et l'envie de bouger était forte. Harry légèrement plus petit que Dean colla son bassin contre celui de son partenaire et ne put retenir un petit gémissement de bien être. Au loin, il vit Azza et Seamus se diriger sur la piste en leur jetant un clin d'œil alors que Ron et Neville partaient dans la cuisine, attirés par la nourriture et l'alcool. Le brun passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de Dean lui lançant un sourire en coin au quel le métis répondit. La chaleur commençait à monter et les deux jeunes hommes le sentaient bien. Leur deux corps emboîtés bougeaient au rythme de la musique et la température monta d'un cran lorsque Dean descendit ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry. Celui-ci avait l'esprit embrouillé et ne pensait qu'au métis qui se frottait lascivement contre lui. Harry se demanda à qu'elle moment son sexe avait réagit, le début d'une érection commençait à se former dans son pantalon, et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Les basses lui bourrait le crane, il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et son ventre ne cessait de faire des loopings à chaque fois que Dean ondulait du bassin.

Pendant une demi-heure, ils ne cessèrent de se frotter l'un contre l'autre s'excitant mutuellement. Harry aimait ce jeu, et il le jouait très bien, il sentait l'érection de Dean contre la sienne et à quelques moments, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement. Quand ils virent Azza et Seamus quitter la piste pour s'asseoir dans un des canapés, ils les suivirent essoufflés de leur danse enflammée. Harry se laissa tomber mollement sur le canapé aux cotés de Dean.

- Sympa le show ! déclara Azza en faisant signe de s'incliner.

Harry éclata de rire et bientôt tout le groupe suivit. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait rigoler pour n'importe quoi, comme si personne ne pouvait changer son humeur. Ron resservit tout le monde, et Harry sans prendre la peine de regarder ce que contenait son verre le vida cul sec. Il chercha son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et en sortit une difficilement qu'il alluma. Il ferma les yeux un instant inspirant la fumée et appréciant les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il haussa un sourcil et rouvrit les yeux sur son entre jambe. Non, la bosse n'avait pas disparu, et elle commençait à devenir légèrement douloureuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et pu voir que le jeune homme se trouvait dans le même état. Le groupe assit à côté d'eux firent tourner un joint qu'Harry prit en leur souriant. Il écrasa sa cigarette et inspira la fumée. Sa tête commençait à tourner, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées plus au sud, son érection posait problème. Le brun sursauta quand il sentit Dean se rapprocher.

- Besoin d'aide peut être ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Il me semble…que tu en as besoin aussi…

Harry ne sut à quel moment Dean et lui s'étaient levés pour se retrouver dans une chambre.

* * *

Draco gara la voiture non loin de la grande maison où se déroulait la fête. D'ici ils entendaient la musique et quelques bruits de fonds, à l'arrière il entendit Pansy soupirer. Le blond avait emprunté la voiture six places de son père et fit donc attention de ne pas la garer trop près du chahut. A la place passagère se trouvait Blaise qui s'apprêtait à descendre, derrière : Pansy Louis, Zayn et Theodore. Ils descendirent du 4X4 et se dirigèrent vers la grande maison. Blaise et Louis dépassèrent le groupe et entrèrent dans la maison en premier. Zayn et Draco lançaient des regards hautains aux jeunes complètement bourrés assis sur les marches d'entrée.

- Pitoyable, fit Draco.

Ils furent agressés par la musique et le bruit d'une cinquantaine de personnes en franchissant la porte d'entrée. Pansy se dirigea vers la cuisine en bousculant plusieurs personnes sur son passage. Draco jeta un coup d'œil au salon où nombre de personnes dansaient au rythme de la musique et vit les canapés aménagés au fond de la pièce. Il plissa les yeux en remarquant un groupe de jeunes. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage quand il reconnu les Griffondors et plus particulièrement Harry. Celui-ci rigolait aux éclats et cela énerva le blond. Il perdit son sourire quand il le vit se lever en compagnie d'un autre garçon et se diriger vers les escaliers en titubant légèrement. Ce que ressentit Draco à ce moment là n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. La colère. Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne le savait pas, mais pour le moment il n'en avait rien à faire. Dans son esprit Harry lui appartenait, son corps lui appartenait, il était marqué de son nom, sa propriété… Et personne ne le lui volerait.

* * *

Plaqué contre le mur d'une chambre à l'étage, le brun ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Tout ce qu'il s'avait c'était que Dean dévorait lascivement sa bouche tout en ce collant à lui. Harry désirant toucher la peau du métis lui enleva son T-shirt et caressa avidement son torse parfaitement musclé.

- J'ai envie de toi… Chuchota Dean à son oreille.

A ces mots Harry sentit son érection déjà bien présente grossir un peu plus. Lui aussi avait envie…Oh oui. Sa peau était brûlante, ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, sa tête le tournait affreusement, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Comme réponse, Harry colla son bassin à celui du métis, collant ainsi son érection contre celle de Dean. Celui-ci le souleva et l'emmena sur le lit, mais c'était sans compter sur son état. Il trébucha et ils s'écroulèrent sur le lit, leur tête s'entrechoquant.

-Oups…

Harry rigola, mais retrouva son sérieux, il défit le pantalon de Dean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes athlétiques. Il avait chaud, horriblement chaud et frémissait d'impatience. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son pantalon et T-shirt, suivis de son caleçon se trouvaient déjà au sol. Harry se sentait flotter, mille sensations le parcourant, rien n'était clair dans son esprit, il n'était qu'un corps brûlant d'impatience. Il rejeta violement la tête en arrière dans un cri muet quand il sentit la langue du métis parcourir sa verge tendue au maximum. Le brun agrippa les couvertures sous lui en remuant le bassin réclamant beaucoup plus. Les yeux fermés il se laissa aller à la douce torture de Dean. Sa main parcourra le torse parfait d'Harry quand celui-ci se contracta légèrement. Il releva légèrement la tête et plissa les yeux, une marque…

- C'est quoi ce truc Harry ?

La voix de Dean était cassée, enrouée par le désir, et sûrement par ce qu'il avait ingurgité avant. Harry ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi parlait le métis grogna en remuant son bassin l'incitant à continuer. Dean haussa les épaules et reprit son activité. Il le prit totalement en bouche faisant gémir Harry. Il entreprit de lent vas et viens fixant le visage d'Harry. Celui-ci avait les yeux clos, la bouche demie ouverte et les joues rouges. Harry était magnifique dans son plaisir. Dean se stoppa, provoquant un grognement de la part du brun, et remonta, embrassant son torse, mordillant ses tétons et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il s'écarta légèrement et présenta un doigt à l'entrée de la bouche du brun. Souriant, Harry le lécha en fixant de métis dans les yeux, puis le suça avidement. Dean commençait à ne plus en pouvoir, il s'imaginait dans le brun, le pénétrant encore et encore… Il retira son doigt et le fit descendre jusqu'à son entrejambe. Le métis lui écarta les jambes et faufila sa main devant l'intimité du brun qu'il titilla. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules de Dean.

- Dean… S'il te plaît ! Souffla Harry.

Il ne se fit pas prier et introduit un premier doigt faisant de rapide vas et viens. Le brun grimaça légèrement sentant une légère douleur, mais bientôt le plaisir prit le dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était bon, Harry aimait ca et en réclamait plus. Dean fit glisser un deuxième doigt, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, puis un troisième. Maladroitement, le basané attrapa un préservatif dans la poche de son jean au bord du lit. Il déchira l'emballage de ses dents, sa deuxième main toujours occupée à préparer le brun et l'enfila précipitamment. Le métis se positionna entre les jambes d'Harry et le regarda.

- Vas-y, fit le brun, le souffle court.

Dean l'embrassa langoureusement et s'enfonça lentement dans son intimité plantant ses ongles dans les côtes d'Harry.

- Putain… gémit le métis.

Si étroit…Pensa-t-il. Il resta quelque seconde sans bouger en y mettant tout son self contrôle.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, c'était douloureux, il le savait, mais il en avait terriblement envie. Le désir surpassait la douleur. Il donna un coup de bassin les faisant gémir tout les deux. Dean n'en pouvant plus se retira pour le pénétrer à nouveaux et entama ses vas et viens. Il était aux anges, tout son corps recevait des décharges de plaisir plus intenses les unes que les autres. C'était le pied. Quant à Harry, il avait basculé ailleurs, entre la passion et le plaisir. Il n'était que sensations, frissons… Il s'agrippa comme il pouvait à Dean, griffant son dos, mordant son cou… Ils étaient consumés de plaisir à l'état brut. Le métis accéléra ses coups de reins les faisant gémir de concert, ils perdaient la tête. Harry prit d'une pulsion poussa Dean et se plaça à califourchon sur celui-ci.

- Entreprenant… Fit Dean dans un sourire.

- Tout à fait… Laisse-moi faire…

Harry l'embrassa maladroitement le corps tremblant. Il se souleva légèrement et s'empala sur le sexe de Dean qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir son nom. Il l'agrippa à la taille l'intimant d'accélérer ses mouvements et prit la virilité d'Harry en main, callant ses vas et viens au rythme de ses coups de reins. Le brun ne cessait de pousser des gémissements ne pouvant se contrôler. Dean entreprit un mouvement du bassin violement et Harry fut prit d'un violent orgasme. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir et se libéra dans la main de Dean qui à son tour se libéra dans un gémissement rauque. Harry se retira et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tremblant. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur battait à la chamade, il frissonnait, se remettant doucement de son orgasme. Dean, lui reprenait son souffle, et attira le corps d'Harry contre le sien, remontant la couverture sur leur corps nus. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entaient toujours les effets de l'alcool dans leur corps. En bas la musique se faisait toujours entendre, tout comme les nombreuses voix des personnes présentes, mais pour Harry c'était le silence complet, il venait de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ca tournait. Le monde tournait autour de lui. Où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi cette musique assourdissante ? Pourquoi ses pensées étaient aussi confuses ?

Doucement, Harry se réveillait et la mémoire lui revint. Il sourit en pensant à Dean. Il bougea le bras pour pouvoir le toucher, mais il rencontra le matelas. Le brun fronça les sourcils et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La pièce était sombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. Il tourna la tête et pu effectivement voir que Dean était parti. Il haussa les épaules, lui aussi devrait partir rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils partent sans lui. Il voulu se relever mais arrêta tout mouvement. Il avait entendu quelque chose, quelque chose provenant du fond de la chambre. Lentement Harry tourna la tête et son cœur loupa un battement. Un point lumineux rouge, la silhouette d'un homme se tenant près de la fenêtre… Le brun eu un mouvement de recul et remonta la couverture sur lui paniquant. Il y avait un putain de mec dans la chambre fumant une cigarette.

- Alors Potter, bonne partie de jambes en l'air ?

Harry fut pris d'une sueur froide, cette voix… Malfoy. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Pourquoi le blond était-il ici ? C'était insensé. Son cœur s'accéléra et il fut prit de panique.

- Malfoy ? Putain qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Sors de là !

Il l'entendit ricaner, et cela fit monter la colère d'Harry. Malfoy, toujours Malfoy, même en dehors du lycée cet enfoiré était là. Harry serra la couverture et se leva rapidement, mais aussitôt debout le monde se mit à tourner violement et il fut obligé de se rasseoir.

- Pitoyable. Fit Malfoy froidement.

Celui-ci jeta sa cigarette au sol, l'écrasa et avança. Harry amorça un mouvement de recul.

- Ne t'approche pas ! s'écria-t-il. Barre-toi d'ici espèce de malade !

- Comme toi j'ai été invité Potter, il serait malpoli de partir, mais ce n'est pas important. Je crois que tu n'as pas bien retenu ce que je t'ai dit.

Harry ne comprenant absolument rien à ce que disait Malfoy, il chercha ses vêtements du regard. Ils étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il se leva, cette fois ci plus lentement, la couverture recouvrant son corps, et se dirigea vers ses habits ignorant le blond et sa rage qui montait. Il ramassa son caleçon avec rage et l'enfila maladroitement, mal à l'aise sous le regard de Malfoy. Il se redressa et sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit, il reçu le poing du blond en pleine face. Il perdit l'équilibre, sentant sa tête le tourner affreusement, et s'écroula au pied du lit. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le noir complet pour Harry, mais bien vite il retrouva ses esprits. Il voulu se relever, mais Malfoy s'accroupit en face de lui, le maintenant assis. Le brun bouillonnait, si ses forces n'était pas absentes à cause de cette soirée, il l'aurait écrasé à terre, il aurait abîmé ce visage parfait et rayé Malfoy de sa vie. Il eu un hoquet de douleur quand Malfoy appuya violement sur ses initiales, mutilées sur son flan.

- Tu sens ça Potter ? Fit-il en appuyant un peu plus.

Harry fit un mouvement pour se dégager mais le blond le retint.

- Ca signifie que tu m'appartiens. Tu as voulu jouer avec moi, tu as perdu. Ton corps est à moi, et à personne d'autre, tu as compris ? Le menaça-t-il.

- Tu rêves Malfoy ! S'écria Harry les yeux écarquillés. Je n'appartiens à personne et surtout pas à toi ! Tu es…

Harry se stoppa, et Malfoy plissa les yeux. _Draco était rentré dans un état inimaginable… Les autres enfants avaient troué ses vêtements… « Bourge » « fils à papa »… ses cahiers et livres qui étaient tagués d'insultes… _Harry entendait très clairement la voix de Sirius dans sa tête, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comment avait-il pu oublier… Sirius lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il savait à propos de Malfoy. Harry avait promit, mais ca, Malfoy ne le savait pas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une lueur de défi.

- Dis-moi Malfoy… Commença Harry. Combien sont au courant du grand parcours qu'a été ton enfance ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

- Voyons ! Tu n'as rien raconté à personne ? Pourtant, je suis sûr que tout le monde rêverait de savoir que… Draco Malfoy était un garçon persécuté…

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux et se releva. Il recula légèrement et fixa Potter avec haine. Même dans le noir, Harry pouvait voir ses yeux, mais à cet instant, peut être aurait-il préféré ne rien voir. Le visage de Malfoy n'avait rien d'humain tellement la haine le déformait, ses yeux s'étaient anormalement assombris et semblaient pouvoir tuer n'importe qui d'un seul regard. Il ne savait absolument pas d'où Potter tenait ces informations, mais il se promit de le lui faire regretter et s'assurer qu'il ne raconte cela à personne. Harry lui, jouissait intérieurement de la réaction de Malfoy, il sentait sa rage et sa haine, sa colère envahir la pièce. Il l'entendait hurler intérieurement et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Draco ferma les yeux un instant, faisant descendre sa rage, sa colère… Il desserra les poings ainsi que sa mâchoire et ouvrit les yeux. Le jeu continuait.

- Bravo Potter, dit Malfoy en allumant une autre cigarette. Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Me faire chanter ?

En disant cela Draco s'était avancé et il s'accroupit devant le brun adossé contre le pied du lit. Il recracha sa fumée sur le visage du Griffondor et sourit. Harry tourna la tête évitant la fumée. Il ne regrettait pas ses mots, mais il s'inquiétait de la réaction du blond. Pourquoi la colère n'avait elle pas prit le dessus ? Pourquoi ne criait-il pas en le suppliant de ne rien dire ? Car en réalité, Malfoy était plus fort, il savait se contrôler et agir.

- Tu vois, je pourrais moi-même raconter quelques anecdotes de ton passé, Potter, chuchota le blond.

A ces mots, Harry se raidit. Des anecdotes de son passé ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Quelques images défilaient dans son esprit… Ses deux premières années de lycées, lui se faisant insulter de tous les noms par les autres élèves, se faisant frapper… Lui, concluant son année à l'hôpital.

Mais Malfoy ne savait pas tout ça, personne ne le savait.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Malfoy, fit Harry d'un ton énervé. Et je n'hésiterais pas à raconter ce que je sais si jamais tu t'avises de m'approcher une nouvelle fois, et d'ailleurs si tu t'avises d'approcher qui que ce soit !

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond en ricanant. Alors tu ne m'en voudras pas si de mon côté, je raconte ta petite mésaventure dans ton ancien lycée… Oh, ne fait pas cette tête, tu sais de quoi je parle… murmura-t-il.

Cette fois Harry paniqua. Malfoy savait ce qu'il s'était passé et il n'avait pas prévu ca. Il aurait mieux fait de fermer sa bouche et de trouver autre chose, mais c'était trop tard. Il vit Malfoy sourire de satisfaction. La sienne s'était envolée.

- Donc, reprit le blond. Enregistre ceci dans ta misérable tête : tu m'appartiens, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers, c'en est fini de toi.

- Tu peux crever ! Cria Harry, avec rage.

Malfoy soupira et tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Le brun le vit rapprocher dangereusement son mégot encore flamboyant se son bras mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il dégagea violement son bras criant de douleur et se releva précipitamment, le souffle court.

Malfoy lui se releva tranquillement et jeta son mégot éteint sur le sol et se dirigea vers la porte s'arrêtant à quelque pas du brun qui tenait fortement son bras tremblant.

- En espérant que tu ais retenu la leçon, fit-il en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

- Dégage espèce de malade ! Hurla Harry.

Sans plus attendre Malfoy sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Harry fixait la marque rouge qui ornait son bras avec rage. Son ventre avait recommencé à le faire souffrir, et avec l'alcool qu'il avait bu, il serait bientôt au dessus des WC. Il souffla, se rhabilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir et fut agressé par la musique. En bas il aperçut Ron, sa veste à la main tenant à peine debout.

- Harryyy ! Tu es enfin là ! fit Ron un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

- On y va, Fred nous attend fit Neville arrivant à ses côtés. Celui-ci paraissait sobre.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les deux jeunes hommes. En passant près de la cuisine, il aperçut Blaise Zabini en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Il serra les poings et franchit la porte d'entrée, soupirant d'aise en sentant l'air frais. Plus loin, Azza, Seamus et Dean rigolaient ensemble et semblaient les attendre. Le brun sourit en voyant Dean qui lui envoya un clin d'œil. Fred qui était déjà là, klaxonna et ils montèrent dans la voiture. A côté de Dean, Harry s'endormit contre son épaule, bercé par le rire de Ron.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura été favorable ! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos reviews. Merci de m'avoir lu je vous aimes !

* Réplique de Skins.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis heureuse de vous publier ce chapitre 8 en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé !

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu...comment dire, éparpillé. Je passe d'une scène à une autre en coupant un peu partout. J'espère que c'est compréhensible et que ça ne gênera pas ! Sinon vous pouvez me le signaler dans vos review et je pourrais faire quelques modifications.

Bon, encore une fois je suis très contente d'avoir reçu vos review, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir ! J'ai normalement répondu à chacune d'entre elles en PM, si j'en ai oublier manifestez vous ! je répond ici au review anonyme.

**Dom** : Coucou ! je suis exactement pareille, c'est ce genre de relation que j'adore et que j'ai voulu retranscrire ici ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup pour cette review et merci de me lire :) voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise...

**Byaren : **Salut :) Merci beaucoup pour ce jolie compliment haha ! Bingo, tu as bien trouvé, je me suis inspiré de cette scène pour Draco et Niall ( je suis découverte T_T). C'est vrai que ça va être un vrai challenge pour eux deux, mais on va y arrivé ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review, voila la suite ! gros bisous.

**Dean** : ( Dean? C'est toi ? XD) Coucou, merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Voila, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Bon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

Chapitre 8

« _Je le détestais, donc je pensais à lui jour et nuit. _

_J'irais trouver ma force dans la haine que tu allaites, coller mes mains sur ton cœur de rancœur, en extraire l'âcre suicide, serrer mes poings sur ton cœur de rancœur, en vider l'âpre liquide d'humeur. Défigurée d'acrimonie facile, te voila laid de vivre, affamé de souhaits, trop d'appétits, d'excitation hostile de voila raide, avide, affalé. Combien de fois au fond de toi, ta vérité m'a détesté._ »

Un drap blanc, une obscurité presque totale, deux corps enlacés, quelques gémissements, du désir. Une tête brune crispée sous le plaisir, une autre gémissant de bien être. Des yeux verts voilés, d'autres marrons complètements clos. Une bouche cherchant sa jumelle impatiente.

Un corps parfait s'emboitant dans un autre. Des mains crispées sur le drap. Une odeur de sexe emplissant la pièce. Une musique électro guidant leur rythme. La sueur collant ses cheveux sur son front. Ses joues rouges. Son corps ondulant sous un autre. Harry criant son plaisir, regardant Draco à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de la clarté de la pièce trop intense. Pendant un instant il resta inerte dans son lit les yeux clos se remémorant son rêve de peur qu'il lui échappe. Le blond rouvrit les yeux lentement, il n'avait rien oublié. Son cœur s'accéléra en sentant une érection bien présente. Aussitôt, la honte le prit, une deuxième fois.

Il tourna la tête avec lenteur vérifiant les lits voisins, tout le monde dormait encore, et lui n'avait que trop dormit. Encore une fois, Draco avait rêvé de ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir.

Deux jours qu'il ne voyait que ça dans son sommeil. Potter et cet autre garçon, et lui les observant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pourtant le blond n'avait pas assisté à leurs ébats, il ne faisait qu'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé, encore et encore, se réveillant chaque matin avec une érection douloureuse tel un puceau en pleine puberté. Comment pouvait-il bander en rêvant de celui qu'il détestait tant ? Il n'en savait rien, et au fond il ne voulait pas le savoir. Draco ragea intérieurement, rejeta la couverture et se leva. Rapidement il se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Le blond privilégiait d'une salle d'eau à lui seul. Il enleva avec hargne son caleçon et fila sous la douche actionnant l'eau brûlante. La douche froide n'avait malheureusement aucun effet sur lui, et il refusait catégoriquement de se masturber en pensant au brun. Alors il attendait, les poings serrés, fermant les yeux faisant défiler des images écœurantes dans son esprit. Imaginant Crabbe et Goyle nus, son professeur de maths avec Millicent Bulstrode… Bref tout ce qui pourrait lui donner la gerbe, et généralement cela marchait. Il avait assez de contrôle de lui-même pour ça, et sa haine contre Potter ne faisait qu'augmenter.

* * *

- Mr Styles, pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens d'énoncer ? fit la vois ennuyeuse du professeur Binns.

Azza sursauta à l'entente de son nom et tourna énergiquement la tête vers son professeur d'Histoire. Il entendit plusieurs élèves ricaner dans son dos, et il ne put empêcher une légère rougeur apparaître sur ses joues. Pas à cause des moqueries, mais la raison pour laquelle il n'écoutait plus Mr Binns depuis un moment. Cette raison n'était autre que Louis Tomlinson. Ce dernier était penché sur son téléphone et suçait avidement son stylo depuis un moment, et Azza n'avait pu empêcher son regard de se poser sur lui, sur sa bouche, ses lèvres pleines cachant une dentition parfaite, qui mordillait ce stylo… A cette vision, Azza avait perdu toute écoute et ne voyait que lui. Il avait oublié les conditions de vie de ses pauvres soldats à la guerre d'une certaine époque, se concentrant sur ce visage si parfait.

- Hm…Non, je n'écoutais pas. Répondit le Griffondor confus. Excusez-moi.

Le professeur Binns le toisa d'un mauvais œil et repris son monologue avec une lenteur épouvantable. A ses côtés, Lavande arborait un sourire moqueur, elle n'avait rien raté. La jeune fille avait suivit le regard de son voisin et l'avait observé tout le long. Rien n'échappait à Lanvande Brown. Ainsi, elle avait deviné l'attirance de son camarade pour le Serpentard.

De son côté, Azza faisait semblant de noter quelques mots sur sa feuille se repassant mentalement la vision de son Serpentard, celui-ci ne l'avait pas regardé une seul fois de la journée, il était 10 :20 et pas un seul regard. Pourtant il se souvenait bien que Louis l'avait lourdement provoqué la semaine dernière. Il frissonna repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le réfectoire…

_Le Serpentard, amusé, ne le lâchait pas des yeux, et quand il posa enfin son regard sur lui, Louis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Azza le fixa sans ciller n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et la température monta rapidement. Il ne voyait ou n'entendait plus rien à part lui et sa langue. Le Serpentard fier de son effet lui fit un clin d'œil et détourna son regard._

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses intentions, et Azza commençait à ne plus tenir en place. Tous les matins… Il n'en pouvait plus des ses érections douloureuse. Même si Dean lui avait donné un petit coup de main, cela ne suffisait pas, il le voulait, lui. Azza savait bien que cela tournait à l'obsession, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il leva la tête vers Mr Binns et attendit que celui-ci lui tourne le dos, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard. Le Griffondor en profita pour tourner la tête et regarder la table au fond de la classe prés de la fenêtre. Louis était toujours penché sur sa table, mais cette fois il écrivait quelque chose sur sa feuille. Azza s'apprêtait à se retourner quand le Serpentard leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sentit son ventre faire un looping. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il détourne le regard de ses yeux bleus envoûtants avant qu'il ne se perde, mais c'était sans compter sur le comportement provocateur de Louis. Ce dernier qui avait sentit une deuxième fois le regard insistant du brun avait cette fois ci relevé la tête. Car oui, il avait bien comprit que ce dernier avait passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à le fixer, mais au lieu de le surprendre, il avait préféré s'amuser un peu. Louis avait prit son stylo et l'avait sucé avidement sous le regard du Griffondor, jusqu'a ce que Mr Binns ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Maintenant qu'ils se fixaient tout les deux, il sortit le grand jeu et reproduisit le même geste provocateur que la semaine passée. Il entrouvrit la bouche, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une lenteur intolérable pour le brun qui avait écarquillé les yeux. Il sourit à cette réaction, il se sentait excité. Il avait toujours rêvé de se taper un Griffondor.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Ron se sentit soulagé, pile pour couvrir le grondement effroyable de son estomac. Il remballa ses affaires, balança son sac sur son épaule et attendit Harry qui finissait de ranger son sac. Azza partit avec Lavande, et Ron le supplia de se dépêcher, une crampe d'estomac s'annonçait. Le brun hocha la tête et accéléra ses mouvements qui étaient d'une lenteur exaspérante. Ron avait bien remarqué que son attitude était beaucoup moins joviale, mais le rouquin faisait comme si de rien était ne ratant pas l'occasion de lui redonner le sourire. Ron était comme ca, très observateur des comportements de ses proches, repérant un éventuel problème. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, il essayait simplement de faire oublier les malheurs des autres sans même aborder le sujet. Hermione, elle, était beaucoup plus douée avec les mots, c'était souvent elle d'ailleurs qui réglait les problèmes. Hermione réglait tout, pensa Ron. Cette fille était extraordinaire, il l'avouait sans aucune gêne, dans ses pensées bien entendu. Une fois qu'Harry eut fini, ils partirent ensemble en direction du self. Ron lui raconta la fois où ses frères avaient fait exploser le garage de leur père en voulant réparer la tondeuse, et il sourit intérieurement voyant le brun rigoler. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire déjà bien rempli et firent la queue.

- Ron, ton devoir de français est bourré de fautes, fit Hermione en voyant le rouquin accompagné d'Harry s'asseoir à leur table. Relis-toi un peu !

- Mione ! J'y ai passé tout mon dimanche après midi ! Je n'en peux plus ! Répondit-il en commençant à manger.

La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, de toute façon elle lui avait déjà corrigé, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pour une fois, Ron avait rempli deux pages, et ce n'était pas souvent que cela arrivait. Elle continua à manger et fronça les sourcils.

- Azza n'était pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il devait retourner à la salle commune. Répondit Lavande en vidant son assiette dans un ramequin.

Hermione n'ajouta rien et continua son repas écoutant Seamus parler d'une fille rencontrée samedi soir.

* * *

Azza marchait d'un pas vif en direction de son dortoir, il avait oublié de prendre ses affaires d'anglais, et la vielle McGonagall n'acceptait aucun oubli.

Une migraine commençait à pointer son nez et il soupira. Il était complètement épuisé, il n'avait dormit que trop peu cette nuit. Il étouffa un bâillement et retint un cri quand il sentit une main l'attraper par le col de son pull. Sous le choc, le Griffondor avait violemment fermé les yeux. Il se sentit brutalement plaqué contre un mur et il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise, son cœur battant à la chamade.

* * *

Harry marchait à pas lent, les mains dans les poches vers la salle d'anglais en compagnie de Ron et Lavande. Azza n'était toujours pas revenu et leur groupe avait commencé à s'inquiéter, mais la jeune fille avait certifié qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Alors ils avaient simplement reprit leurs activités. Le brun soupira pour la dixièmes fois, il était fatigué. Aujourd'hui, Malfoy l'avait évité. Pas un mot, pas un regard, rien. Soulagement pour Harry bien entendu, mais à quel prix ? Il savait bien que le blond n'en resterait pas là, et il devait avouer qu'Harry en avait assez, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'était trop tard. Malfoy faisait partit de sa vie, de lui, après tout, il l'avait dans la peau…

Ce qu'il s'était passé samedi soir, Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était encore très flou dans son esprit, à cause de l'alcool. Mais il s'avait ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails. Il se demandait encore, si ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Car les probabilités que Malfoy se trouve à cette fête étaient minces. Et pourtant, ca lui avait semblé bien trop réel. Depuis, il n'avait que lui en tête. Matin, midi, soir, nuit. Tout le temps. Malfoy lui empoisonnait l'esprit. Ce type savait des choses que personne ne devrait savoir, mais après tout, lui aussi. A cette pensée, Harry sourit. Enfin il avait le contrôle sur le blond. Lui aussi à présent savait des choses à son sujet. Il se remémora la réaction de Malfoy quand il lui avait avoué connaître son passé. Jouissif. C'était le mot. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui crachant à la figure toutes sortes de moqueries à ce sujet. Sa nuit n'avait été peuplé que de ça. Il perdit son excitation se remémorant la phrase du blond. Lui aussi était informé. De sa main, il serra son bras, et essaya de calmer sa colère. La trace de brûlure était toujours présente.

- Harry !

Le brun sursauta à l'appellation de son nom. Il se retourna et vit Ron quelques mètres plus loin.

- Notre salle est ici… Fit le rouquin prit entre le rire et le mal être.

Harry se sentit rougir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué sa marche. Il revint sur ses pas sous les rires de Lavande. Ron le fixa quelques secondes puis détourna le regard. Les élèves arrivaient par groupe devant la salle de classe attendant McGonagall. En levant les yeux, Harry vit au loin les Serpentards arriver, en fait il ne vit que Malfoy arriver, il ne voyait pas les autres, seulement lui. Il lui envoya son regard le plus noir, et Malfoy l'ayant vu lui répondit avec un sourire en coin puis détourna le regard vers Zayn qui lui parlait.

- Rangez vous ! Fit la vois stridente du professeur McGonagal.

Celle-ci apparu au bout du couloir d'un pas pressé. Elle salua quelques élèves et ouvrit la porte laissant entrer le troupeau.

- En silence ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Harry se laissa guider à pas lent jusqu'à sa table accompagné de Ron. Lavande se plaça juste derrière eux. La jeune fille regarda vers la porte espérant voir Azza arriver, mais celle-ci se referma tout juste sur un élève de Serpentard, Louis Tomlinson. Soupirant, elle sortit ses affaires. La vielle McGonagal commença à faire l'appel quand des coups précipités se firent entendre à la porte. McGo leva les yeux de son cahier et fouilla la salle du regard s'arrêtant sur la chaise vide aux côtés de Lavande, elle soupira.

- Entrez., fit-elle d'une vois sévère. Mr Styles, quelle surprise. Allez-vous asseoir.

Lavande fronça les sourcils. Azza était tout débraillé. Sa veste descendait sur ses épaules, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, et ses joues rouges. Soufflant, il vint s'asseoir prés de Lavande alors que le professeur continuait l'appel.

- On peut s'avoir ce que tu foutais ? Lui chuchota Lavande.

- Lavande, il vient de se passé l'imaginable.

- Mr Styles au lieu de discuter, veuillez sortir vos affaires.

- Et bien… J'ai oublié mes affaires dans mon dortoir Madame.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était assis sur sa chaise, le dos voûté, affalé sur sa table en pianotant sur son téléphone. A coté de lui, Theodore Nott dessinait un quelconque personnage de série, prenant quelques notes. Le professeur Chourave ne leur prêtait aucune attention, elle avait bien compris qu'ils n'étaient là que par obligation, alors autant les laisser dans leur coin. Blaise, après avoir perdu à son jeu, jeta un coup d'œil à Theodore. Celui-ci avait le regard fixé sur sa feuille de papier, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se mordant la lèvre. Il détourna les yeux quand il sentit son Smartphone vibrer. Blaise et Théo ne se connaissait que depuis le lycée. Etant dans la même classe la première année et partageant le même dortoir, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter. Au début, Blaise l'avait ignoré complètement, trouvant le jeune homme inintéressant. Théo était assez réservé, ne parlant que rarement. Pourtant Blaise trouvait qu'il avait une sacré belle gueule, et que ce serait dommage qu'il ne se la coltine pas. Il fit donc le premier pas. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble, et au fur et à mesure Blaise se rendit compte que c'était un garçon complètement paumé ne connaissant rien de la vraie vie. Théo était fils unique, élevé par sa grand-mère, ses parents voyageant tout le temps. Ainsi, il était doté d'une intelligence incroyable. C'était le mec toujours premier de sa classe. Contrairement à Blaise, qui lui ne comptait même pas dans le classement. Blaise lui avait appris à s'amuser, à boire, à fumer. Toutes ses premières fois s'étaient passées avec Blaise.

Et aujourd'hui, Théo était différent. Il n'était plus le petit garçon innocent de sa grand-mère, et il en était fier. Blaise regarda l'heure et se redressa, la sonnerie allait retentir dans quelques minutes. Il vit Hermione Granger se lever pour corrigé un exercice et soupira. Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout insupportable. Théo ne l'appréciait pas non plus. L'année dernière, ce fut elle la première de la classe, et le jeune homme avait été furieux. Théo avait beau avoir changé, certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas. A la table devant eux, les jumelles Carrow se disputaient en chuchotant fortement à propos d'un certain livre quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, enfin. Blaise se leva, son sac déjà sur son épaule et attendit Théo. Pansy vint le rejoindre et ils partirent tout les trois. Le métis bouscula Seamus Finnigan qui jura derrière lui.

* * *

_- Malfoy…_

_Il vit le blond sourire et sa tête disparut sous les draps. Il sentit la langue du blond lécher sa virilité tendue et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement muet. Ses doigts agrippèrent le matelas. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à la chamade, et son corps semblait brûler. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement quand Malfoy prit son membre en bouche._

_- Putain… Fit-il en levant le bassin._

_Le Serpentard entreprît de lents vas et viens, caressant ses fesses de ses mains. Cette douce torture le rendait fou, tout son corps était tendu, tremblant. Il se mordit la lèvre. Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Il ne voyait rien à part les draps immaculés. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus._

_- Plus vite…._

_Son corps fut parcouru d'une décharge électrique quand le blond accéléra le mouvement. Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Soudain une forte lumière apparut._

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement, aveuglé par la lumière. Il avait envie de pleurer. Le brun frappa rageusement le matelas de son poing. Encore ce putain de rêve… Son cœur s'emballa sous la colère. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'étira. Le dortoir était silencieux. Doucement il retira la couverture et sauta du lit. Les autres dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il prit sa serviette et partit à la salle d'eau. D'un pas rageur il entra dans une cabine de douche, enleva son caleçon et actionna l'eau chaude. Hors de question qu'il prenne une douche froide, ce concept était ridicule. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'eau chaude parcourir son corps. Il soupira. Son érection était bel et bien présente, mais il mourrait de honte si jamais il se masturbait en pensant à lui… à Malfoy. Il fronça les sourcils fermant les yeux et imagina Dean. _Dean parcourant son corps de baiser, mordillant sa peau, la léchant_… Harry fit lentement glisser sa main sur son torse. _Dean léchant son membre durci_…

Il empoigna sa virilité faisant de lents vas et viens, imaginant le métis le prendre en bouche.

Harry accéléra ses mouvements. _Dean le fixait bougeant de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux gris le fixant, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle_… Harry s'adossa contre le mur. Peu à peu son image mentale changea. Plus de Dean. _Malfoy le regardait d'un air aguicheur suçant son membre, l'aspirant toujours plus loin… _Harry se déversa dans sa main se mordant violement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il resta quelques secondes inerte, adossé contre la paroi. Une deuxième fois, son poing s'abattit contre le carrelage.

- Putain ! murmura-t-il énervé.

* * *

- Harry !

Le brun qui marchait tranquillement en pianotant sur son téléphone s'arrêta et tourna les talons, découvrant Blaine qui avançait d'un pas rapide vers lui. Harry rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et lui sourit.

- Salut, fit Harry - Salut, tu ne vas pas manger ? Demanda le Serdaigle.

- Pas faim.

Blaine regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant le début des cours, tu m'accompagnes dehors ?

Harry lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils partirent tout les deux en direction du parc sans un mot. Le brun ne pensait pas que le Serdaigle reviendrait lui parler, cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, et Harry avait pensé qu'il préférait l'éviter à cause de l'incident avec le blond. Etonnamment, ca ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il remonta le col de sa veste en jean quand ils s'engouffrèrent dans le parc. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine, qui ne portait qu'un pull en V par-dessus une chemise bleu. Il ne faisait pas encore très froid, mais le matin c'était quand même limite. Il haussa les épaules s'en fichant un peu. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin derrière un gros chêne où Harry s'adossa sortant une cigarette. Il présenta son paquet à moitié plein au Serdaigle qui hocha négativement la tête.

- Je ne fume pas, fit-il en souriant. Et tu ne devrais pas non plus.

Harry ricana et rangea son paquet. Il alluma sa cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne devrais pas faire. Répondit le brun un sourire en coin.

Blaine sourit et se passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclées. Les mains dans les poches, le jeune homme vint s'adosser à son tour près du brun.

- Tu sais…Commença-t-il hésitant. Tu devrais aller parler au directeur, pour Malfoy. Il n'a…

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Le coupa Harry en soupirant. Je sais ce que je dois faire ou non.

- Tant mieux alors, fit Blaine d'un ton décontracté.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, ne voyant pas, qu'au loin un élève les surveillait la rage au ventre.

* * *

- Rogue et Tonks ? répéta Ron scandalisé.

- N'importe quoi ! Elle se fout toujours de sa gueule en cours ! Rajouta Dean.

- Justement ! fit Lavande en finissant son assiette.

Les élèves étaient tous attablés pour le repas du soir. Lavande avait certifié que le professeur Rogue avait une liaison avec Tonks, mais elle était bien la seule à y croire. Ron et Dean scandalisés débattaient énergiquement avec elle faisant rire Katie et Romilda. Hermione, écoutait leur conversation participant de temps à autre. Seamus et Neville discutaient d'on ne savait quoi à voix basse. Seul Azza et Harry restait silencieux, le nez dans leurs assiettes. Pour se donner contenance, Harry avait sortit son téléphone et lisait sans vraiment lire un article de blog. Quand à Azza, il fixait un point inexistant derrière la tête de Neville assit en face de lui. Depuis ce midi, le jeune homme était ailleurs. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité. A vrai dire il ne savait même plus si ce qu'il s'était passé était vraiment réel ou le fruit de son imagination. Ses doutes furent confirmé quand un certain Serpentard assit à l'autre bout de la salle lui lança un regard aguicheur. C'était réel. Azza sentit ses joues chauffer et son cœur battre plus rapidement. Louis détourna le regard et eut un sourire en coin. Le Griffondor lui ne savait plus s'il devait crier sa joie ou pleurer. Il ferma un instant les yeux se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

_Azza marchait d'un pas vif en direction de son dortoir, il avait oublié de prendre ses affaires d'anglais, et la vielle McGonagall n'acceptait aucun oubli._

_Une migraine commençait à pointer son nez et il soupira. Il était complètement épuisé, il n'avait dormit que trop peu cette nuit. Il étouffa un bâillement et retint un cri quand il sentit une main l'attraper par le col de son pull. Sous le choc, le Griffondor avait violemment fermé les yeux. Il se sentit brutalement plaqué contre un mur et il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise, son cœur battant à la chamade. Une main vint se placer sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre bruit._

_- Ne crie pas, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

_Azza, ouvrit lentement les yeux, et son cœur rata un battement. Une sueur froide parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Louis Tomlinson se tenait devant lui, son corps à quelques centimètre du sien, sa main sur sa bouche, son visage penché sur le sien… Le griffondor n'osait pas bouger, paralysé. Lentement Louis retira sa main, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Azza sentit son corps réagir au quart de tour. Il fallait qu'il bouge rapidement sous peine de mourir de honte._

_- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Azza d'une voix tremblante._

_- Ce que tu rêves que je fasse. Répondit le Serpentard._

_Azza écarquilla les yeux. Oh mon dieu. Le rouge lui monta automatiquement aux joues. Ses mains commençaient à trembler. Il savait… Bien sûr qu'il savait, comment ne pas le remarquer vu la façon dont il le regardait à longueur de journée. Comment était-ce possible ? Se foutait-il de lui ? Azza sentit son cœur se serrer. Ca ne pouvait être que ca, juste une mauvaise blague… Il inspira longuement et prit son courage à deux mains._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâcha le Griffondor. Laisse-moi partir._

_Louis ricana, et Azza détourna le regard. Au fond de lui il était plus que jamais excité par cette proximité, par son corps beaucoup trop proche, par ses yeux, cette bouche… C'est avec horreur qu'Azza sentit son corps réagir. Il essaya de se coller le plus possible au mur pour ne pas que Louis remarque quoi que se soit. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et colla son corps contre celui du Griffondor qui eut un hoquet de surprise._

_- Je ne t'ai même pas touché… Fit remarquer Louis se retenant de rire._

_Azza essaya de repousser le jeune homme, mais celui-ci lui bloqua les mains. Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer. Jamais il n'avait été aussi humilié, jamais. Son érection était collée contre la cuisse de Louis, et il ne pouvait par aucun moyens se dégager. A quoi jouait-il ? Il tourna la tête évitant son regard et retenant ses larmes. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur compressé le faisait souffrir._

_- Dégage, souffla Azza désespérément. Laisse-moi._

_- Non._

_Louis avait répondu d'une vois dure et confiante ce qui fit sursauter Azza. Ce dernier sentit les doigts du Serpentard sur son menton, et délicatement il l'obligea à tourner la tête. Il rencontra les yeux bleus de Louis, et à ce moment précis, il sut que tout contrôle avait disparu. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans son corps. Louis le fixa quelques secondes, et lentement son visage s'approcha du sien. Le Griffondor sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement, et son cœur explosa de mille sensations quand Louis posa ses lèvres contre celle d'Azza. C'était comme si tout son corps n'avait plus aucune consistance, il ne sentait que ses douces lèvres, ne sentait que son odeur boisé… Cette bouche dont il avait tant rêvé… Louis rompit le baiser sans pour autant se dégager. Azza revint douloureusement à la réalité écarquillant les yeux._

_- Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Murmura-t-il._

_- J'en ai envie Harry et toi aussi._

_S'en fut trop pour le brun qui se jeta sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça… Il ne pouvait plus se retenir alors que celui-ci venait de l'embrasser. Louis passa une main sur sa hanche, répondant avidement à son baiser, et son autre main vint se nicher dans ses cheveux bouclés. Azza gémit, il en avait tellement rêvé de cette main dans ses cheveux… Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme frotta sa virilité contre la cuisse de Louis qui ricana légèrement. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit. Le Serpentard mit un terme au baiser fiévreux et se recula. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux coiffés sur le côté et lui sourit._

_- Retrouve-moi ici après le diner._

_Et c'était tout. Il s'en était allé sans un mot de plus. Azza le souffle court se laissa glisser contre le mur et se retrouva au sol, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, et les cheveux décoiffés. Il tenta de retrouver son calme pendant quelques instants. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vint toucher du bout des doigts ses lèvres humides, et un sourire apparut sur son visage rougi._

- Putain… Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- On y va ? Fit la voix forte de Ron.

Azza sursauta et regarda autour de lui. A sa droite, Harry le regardait les sourcils froncés.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le brun.

- Oui. Ca va, je suis un peu fatigué.

Azza lui envoya un sourire rassurant et Harry se leva comme le reste de la table. Azza jeta furtivement un regard vers les Serpentards et rencontra à nouveaux le regard de Louis. Ce dernier se leva, s'excusa auprès de ses amis et partit. Azza le suivit du regard et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, l'adrénaline monter…

- Azza tu viens ?

Le Griffondor regarda Hermione qui l'attendait et hocha la tête se levant à son tour rejoignant les autres.

* * *

Blaine sortit du réfectoire d'un pas pressé et croisa Harry entouré de ses amis. Il lui fit un sourire auquel le brun répondit et continua son chemin. McGonagall le demandait dans son bureau. Un certain Colin Crivey, élève de Griffondor, était venu l'en informer avant le repas. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle le demandait dans son bureau, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse être punissable. Il soupira, « on verra bien » pensa-t-il à haute voix. Blaine arriva devant le bureau de son professeur et frappa distinctement à la porte. Il recula de quelque pas et attendit. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas entendu, réitéra son geste, cette fois plus fort. Toujours rien. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, personne. Il approcha sa tête de la porte et vint y coller son oreille. Aucun bruit ne sortait du bureau, la vieille McGonagall n'était pas la. Il passa une main sur son visage, elle avait dû l'oublier. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes, au cas où elle arriverait. Blaine s'adossa contre le mur et sortit son téléphone. Le Serdaigle regarda ses messages répondant à quelques uns, quand un bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Pensant voir son professeur, il rangea son Smartphone dans sa poche et se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, mais personne n'apparut au bout du couloir. Un autre son se fit entendre, cette fois à sa droite et il sursauta. C'était un bruit de froissement mêlé à des pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, Blaine sentit son cœur s'emballer et prit la décision de partir quand il entendit un rire étouffé, un ricanement. Commençant légèrement à paniquer, il accéléra le pas, et entendit des bruits de pas juste derrière lui. Automatiquement il se retourna et à son étonnement ne vit personne. Pendant un instant il cru devenir fou. Le Serdaigle se retourna, mais malheureusement pour lui trébucha sur quelque chose. Ne pouvant rien faire, le jeune homme tomba à plat ventre sur le sol, ses mains protégeant sa tête. Il grimaça sous le choc.

- Je t'ai eu… Susurra une voix chantante au dessus de lui.

Prit de panique il voulu se relever aussitôt, mais sa tête reçu un coup violent. Aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres malgré la douleur qu'il ressentit. Devant lui, le couloir commença étrangement à tanguer. Il n'arrivait plus à percevoir les sons autour de lui. Lentement il sentit son corps devenir lourd et sa tête percuta le sol dur. Toujours conscient, Blaine vit apparaître devant ses yeux des taches noirs qui au fur et à mesure troublait sa vision jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit plus rien. Il avait perdu connaissance.

- Il est mort ? demanda une voix inquiète.

- Non imbécile. Aide-moi maintenant, il ne va pas nous attendre toute la soirée.

_La jalousie est un monstre qui s'engendre lui-même et naît de ses propres entrailles_. W S

* * *

Et nous y voila ! Je suis nerveuse T_T qu'en avez vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises.

Merci de m'avoir lu, Bonne continuation Gros bisous 3


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Voila le chapitre 9 un peu en avance, je devais le publier la semaine prochaine mais je savais à l'avance que j'allais zapper alors le voici :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira un peu plus que le précédent.

Je tien à vous remercier de vos adorable reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde en PM, sinon n'hésitez pas à vous signaler :) je réponds ici au reviews anonymes:

**Dom** : Hello cher Dom ! Merci beaucoup cette jolie review :D Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, je n'étais pas sur de moi sur ce coup la! C'est cool que tu aimes les autres personnages comme Louis et Azza :) Merci de me lire et voici le chapitre 9, bisous !

**Dachi** : Coucou ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'écrire une review! Je comprend que ca puisse être dérangeant qu'il y ai une absence de Drarry dans ce chapitre, j'en suis désolé. Mais je pense que c'est nécessaire, comme je l'avais dit au premier chapitre, le couple Azza Louis est important. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai aussi mit en avant quelques persos secondaires, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même :) Merci et à bientôt bisous !

**onigiri** : Salut ! Merci de ta review :) j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre aussi, bisous !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

**Chapitre 9 **

_Le bonheur, aussi puissant soit-il peut facilement disparaître. La haine s'en assurera toujours. _

Kurt, allongé dans son lit ses yeux fixant le plafond, sursauta violement en entendant son réveil sonner. Il dégagea son bras engourdi de sa couette et arrêta le réveil qui produisait un son insupportable. Il soupira, las. Le jeune Pouffsoufle se frotta les yeux qui commençaient à lui piquer. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pris entre l'angoisse, la peur, et la culpabilité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait. Pour lui, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, sans cesse revoyant la même chose, encore et encore. Lentement Kurt se redressa regardant les lits voisins. Sa vue était légèrement floue, mais il put voir que les lits de Cédric et d'e Ernie étaient vides. Niall bougeait dans son lit, signe qu'il se réveillait, et Zacharias dormait toujours, comme d'habitude. Kurt décida de se lever. Il posa les pieds sur le sol froid et attendit que son vertige passe. Il prit sa serviette posée sur sa commode et partit en direction des douches. En ouvrant la porte, il entendit que l'eau était activée dans une des cabines. Curieux de découvrir la tête qu'il pouvait bien avoir, il avança à pas lents vers le miroir au dessus d'un des lavabos. Le Pouffsoufle grimaça. Le teint pâle, les yeux bleus cernés et rougis, ses cheveux blonds foncés lui tombaient sur le visage, il était laid. C'était le mot. Il soupira et se dirigea vers une cabine. Une fois à l'intérieur il retira son chandail et son bas de pyjama puis actionna l'eau chaude. Il se laissa aller sous la caresse de l'eau chaude, et peu à peu ses membres engourdis se détendirent. Si seulement ça pouvait alléger le cœur pensa-t-il. Celui-ci était compressé dans sa poitrine, rongé par la culpabilité. Cette nuit, il avait beaucoup pensé, trop à vrai dire. Kurt en était arrivé à une conclusion.

- Je suis immonde…Murmura-t-il.

* * *

- Blaine ! Réveille- toi, tu vas être en retard !

Le Serdaigle papillonna des yeux et ne put empêcher une grimace. Le visage enfoui sous sa couette, il reconnut la voixs de Terry.

- Allez- y. Murmura Blaine. Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais rester là.

- D'accord. Répondit Terry. Tu veux que j'appelle Pompom ?

- Non, merci.

Avec soulagement, Blaine entendit son camarade s'éloigner, et lentement il fit glisser la couette sur son visage pour pouvoir respirer correctement. Il ferma les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser dans quelques minutes. Il referma les yeux repensant aux évènements de la veille. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Blaine voulut s'étirer, mais une douleur aigue le prit au niveau du torse et il ne put empêcher un gémissement étouffé.

- Putain… souffla-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il se lève, et voitr les dégâts… Lentement, il retira la couette, et il put voir qu'il était toujours vêtu de ses vêtements de la veille. Il fronça les sourcils voyant une petite enveloppe cachée sous sa cuisse. Rageusement il la prit et la cacha sous son oreiller. Le Serdaigle se leva en grimaçant, son crâne était vraiment douloureux, et il imaginait bien la bosse énorme qu'il devait avoir. A pas lents il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur il alla se poster devant un des miroirs. C'est avec soulagement qu'il découvrit que son visage ne comportait aucunes blessures. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés. Son visage aux traits carrés n'avait rien. Malgré sles légères cernes autour de ses yeux marrons, il n'y avait rien. Blaine enleva son pull délicatement évitant toute douleur et put voir le résultat. Un hématome violacé apparaissait sur sa côote. Il jura.

- Enfoirés !

La colère montait doucement. Et l'angoisse vint se mêler à elle. Le jeune homme se passa de l'eau sur le visage et soupira. Les mains posées sur le rebord du lavabo, le dos vouté et ses yeux fixant son reflet, il revoyait sans cesse ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

_Douleur. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Blaine pensa en reprenant connaissance. Les yeux toujours clos, il put deviner la position désagréable dans la laquelle il se trouvait. Assist, adossé contre une surface dure, ses jambes tendues devant lui, et… ses mains attachées dans son dos. La panique fit accélérer les battements de son cœur, et la peur fit apparaître une sueur froide le long de son dos. Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Questions sans réponses. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ses oreilles sifflaient, accentuant son mal de tête épouvantable. Des sons à sa droite lui parvinrent. Des sons éloignés, comme s'ils provenaient d'une autre pièce, pourtant il percevait quelques mouvements à sa droite, signe qu'il n'était pas seul. Blaine prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Dans un premier temps, il ne put rien voir, sa vision était beaucoup trop floue. Il referma les yeux plus forts, et encore une fois il les rouvrit. Sa vision était beaucoup plus nette. Ses jambes étendues devant lui reposaient sur le sol en pierre, il était donc assist par terre. Devant lui se trouvaient un bureau et quelques chaises dérangées. Son champs de vision s'arrêtait là, pour pouvoir voir au delà, il fallait bouger la tête. Mais il n'était pas sûur de pouvoir y arriver._

_Soudain, un visage apparut brusquement devant lui, ce qui le fit violemment sursauter. Il grimaça. _

_- Hé ! Il est réveillé ! _

_Blaine, qui tentait de se calmer, reconnut ce visage. Peau mate, cheveux tressés, yeux rieurs chocolats, sourire en coin. Blaise Zabini. Que faisait-il ici ? _

_- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, t'as frappé trop fort Greg. _

_Derrière son dos, le jeune Serdaigle sentait ses mains trembler. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ses mains étaient liées, et apparemment, Blaise n'était pas seul .Il ferma un instant les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Une sueur glacée le parcouru. Ce fut comme s'il sortait d'un rêve. Il regarda les gouttes d'eau tomber sur son pantalon qui était trempé. _

_- Ca devrait être bon maintenant. Grommela une voix. _

_Oui, c'était bon, pensa Blaine. Il était parfaitement éveillé et conscient malgré sa douleur à la tête qui elle n'avait pas disparut. Tout lui était revenu en tête. Le rendez-vous avec McGonagall, les bruits étranges dans le couloir, jusqu'au moment où tout était devenu noir. Les salops… _

_Blaine releva fièrement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. A sa droite se trouvait Blaise qu'il avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Derrière lui, les bras croisés sur le torse et complètement immobile, Gregory et Vincent, celui-ci posa le saut d'eau qui avait servit à l'arroser et reprit sa position initiale. Ils étaient toust deux dans sa classe. _

_- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Ragea Blaine. Détachez-moi ! _

_Un ricanement mauvais sei fit entendre sur sa gauche. Automatiquement, Blaine tourna la tête vivement. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage perdit toute couleur. Démarche féline, posture aristocratique, teint pâle, cheveux blonds, yeux orageux… Draco Malfoy. Foutu, il était foutu. Cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. _

_- Tu es bien réveillé ? Questionna le blond faussement intéressé. Relevez-le. Ordonna t-il à l'attention des deux statues à sa droite. _

_Blaine voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il vit avec effroi les deux gorilles se rapprocher de lui dangereusement. _

_- Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria Blaine les voyant arriver. _

_Vincent et Gregory se placèrent de chaque côté du Serdaigle et soulevèrent le jeune homme sans aucune difficulté. Une fois debout, Blaine se débattit comme il put entre les mains des deux Serpentards. Il réussit à donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gregory, mais il ne lâcha pas prise. _

_- Cesse de bouger. Fit la voixs froide de Malfoy. Si tu écoutes gentiment ce que j'ai à te dire tu repartiras très vite. _

_Résolu, Blaine cessa de bouger et lança un regard haineux au blond qui se tenait devant lui. Malfoy s'adossa contre leun bureau où Blaise était assis. Il essaya de se calmer, il y avait bien une raison à tout ca, et plus vite il le saurait, plus vite il partirait et pourrait aller dénoncer ces malades. Il se raidit à cette pensée. Dénoncer Malfoy ? Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Si jamais son père venait à l'apprendre… _

_- Bon, Je voudrais te parler de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un que tu connais bien apparemment. Termina le blond en lançant un regard à Blaise qui hocha la tête. _

_Blaine fonça les sourcils. De qui voulait-il parler ? Rapidement il chercha quelqu'un avec qui il était assez proche dans l'établissement. Il pensa à Terry, mais ne voyait pas en quoi cela intéresserait le blond. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, Malfoy ne devait même pas savoir qu'il existait. Voyant la mine de Blaine, Draco eut un sourire amusé. _

_- Tu ne vois pas ? demanda ironiquement Malfoy. _

_Le Serdaigle hocha la tête négativement. Non il ne voyait pas de qui il voulait parler. _

_- Harry Potter. Lâcha Draco. _

_Blaine sursauta en entendant ce nom. Le blond l'avait presque craché. Harry ? Il ne comprenait absolument pas. Harry et lui se voyaient de temps en temps dans le parc, c'est vrai. Ils s'entendaient bien, et… ils se plaisaient bien aussi il fallait l'avouer, mais ca personne n'était au courant. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé dans le réfectoire la semaine passée. Il y avait un rapport ? Lui n'en voyait aucun. Il savait bien qu'entre les deux jeunes hommes régnait une grande rivalité, mais il ne voyait pas ce que LUI venait faire la dedans. _

_- Tu vas simplement arrêter de le fréquenter. _

_Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Arrêter de lui parler ? Qu'est ce que… Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Malfoy lui demandait une telle chose ? _

_- Quoi ? Je…Non ! s'indigna Blaine. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire une telle chose. _

_Il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter de voir le Griffondor. Il l'aimait bien, il s'y était attaché, même si cela était très récent. Mais ce qui le tracassait, était la raison pour laquelle Malfoy lui demandait ça. _

_- Par Parce que je te le demande ? Fit Draco d'une voix claire. Cela devrait suffire. _

_- Je refuse. _

_A côté du blond, Blaise qui pianotait sur son téléphone eut un sourire amusé et posa son mobile sur la table, jetant un coup d'œil à Draco. Celui-ci le fixait en haussant les sourcils le visage fermé. Malfoy soupira et se leva lentement défroissant un pli inexistant sur son jean noir. Il releva la tête et planta son regard orageux dans celui du Serdaigle. _

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser le moindre moyen de pression sur toi. C'est un cadeau que je te fais Anderson. _

_- Tu ferais mieux d'accepter sans broncher. Renchérit Blaise en le fixant sans aucune expression. _

_Blaine, à cet instant se sentit faible. Mais pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie d'accepter ce que lui demandait le blond. Il fronça les sourcils, un moyen de pression ? Lui et Malfoy ne se connaissaient pas. A vrai dire ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Peut être une ou deux fois en cours pour un devoir commun, mais pas plus. Le blond ne connaissait rien de lui, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de pression… _

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur Malfoy !_

_Un long silence s'en suivit. Silence angoissant pour Blaine qui avait commencé à trembler de froid à cause de l'eau qui n'avait toujours pas séché. Les deux brutes avaient resserré leurs étreintes qui étaient devenues douloureuses, et sans prévenir le poing de Vincent s'était abattu violemment sur sa côte. Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Son souffle fut bloqué quelques instants où il se tordit de douleur. Blaise avait haussé les sourcils et écrivait on- ne- sait- quoi sur son téléphone en souriant. Quantd à Malfoy, il ne lâchait pas des yeux le Serdaigle. Celui-ci avait plissé les yeux, et son sourire s'était allongé. Il ricana, puis se redressa s'approchant de Blaine. _

_- J'apprécie beaucoup cette combativité. Déclara Malfoy faussement sous le charme. Non, vraiment, c'est une qualité très rare. Mais vois- tu, avec moi c'est inutile. Continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Blaise, montre-lui les photos. _

_Blaine, dont la panique avait à nouveau reprist possession de lui regarda les yeux écarquillés le métis se lever. Il respirait difficilement, sa côte le faisant souffrir. De quelles photos parlait-il ? Blaise se planta aux côtés de Malfoy et sortit de sa poche une petite enveloppe qu'il ouvrit. Avec un sourire idiot, Blaise lui présenta un cliché. Son cœur rata un battement. La photo était sombre mais on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes enlacées contre un mur. Le Serpentard sortit une autre photo, cette fois beaucoup plus éclairée, et à cet instant, Blaine remercia les deux gorilles qui le tenaient debout. A coup sûur, il se serait écroulé au sol. Sur la photo, toujours deux silhouettes, l'une adossée contre le mur, l'autre agenouillée à même le sol, cachant l'intimité de l'autre. Cet autre… C'était Blaine. _

_- Non…Murmura le Serdaigle, sentant tout courage le quitter. _

_Il se souvenait très bien de cette soirée. Vendredi soir, dans une boite peu connue de Londres. Cette nuit- làa, Blaine avait abusé de sur la boisson, il le reconnaissait. Il n'était pas comme ça… Il ne faisait jamais ce genre de chose. Jeff, le deuxième homme qui était sur la photo, était une très bonne connaissance à lui. Ils ne faisaient que s'amuser, rien de plus… Mais le plus inquiétant était comment le Serpentard avait obtenue ces clichés. _

_- Comment… ?_

_- J'ai beaucoup de connaissances de mon côté. Expliqua le blond. Il n'est donc pas très difficile d'obtenir ce genre de choses. Mais passons. Je pense que tu aimerais récupérer ces photos. _

_Le Serdaigle fixa Draco, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. _

_- Tu vas me les donner ? Souffla Blaine, avec un brin d'espoir. _

_- Bien sûure. Répondit Malfoy. Si tu acceptes mon marché. _

_Dans l'établissement, depuis l'année dernière, il se souvenait d'une phrase que lui avait dite un camarade. Une phrase qui peu de temps après était connue de tous les élèves. « Ne jamais accepteré un marchéer avec Draco Malfoy ». Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Harry ou ses photos. Harry ou lui. Une question lui brula les lèvres. _

_- Qu'est ce que vous allez en faire si je refuse ? _

_- Oh et bien, Je pense que l'école sera ravie de les voir exposées sur le panneau d'affichage du réfectoire et de voir à quel point le petit Serdaigle est écœurant._

_A cette phrase, Blaine sentit une sueur froide parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Son choix était fait. Il ne pouvait pas laissé Malfoy faire ça. Il était en colère, il pouvait dire qu'il le détestait au plus haut point, mais il était obligé d'accepter. Désolé Harry… pensa-t-il. _

_- J'accepte. _

_- Bien. Fit Malfoy en souriant. Si tu adresses la parole à Potter, sache que ta vie prendra un tourment différent. Lâchez-le. _

_D'un coup, les deux Serpentards lâchèrent Blaine qui tomba à genoux au sol. Il porta sa main à sa côte toujours douloureuse. _

_- Donne-lui l'enveloppe. Ordonna Malfoy. _

_Blaise jeta l'enveloppe devant le Serdaigle et rejoignit Malfoy qui avait déjà quitté la pièce, suivi de Gregory et Vincent. _

Blaine soupira et rouvrit les yeux croisant son reflet. Pitoyable, il était pitoyable. Il tourna les talons, et d'un geste rageur ouvrit la porte. Il dégrafa son pantalon, et retourna dans son lit. Etant Mercredi, il n'avait que trois heures de cours. Il pouvait s'autoriser à rester ici.

* * *

Harry sortit du self en compagnie de Ron, et Azza. Lavande et Romilda les suivant derrière.

Leur premier cours était SVT, avec le professeur Chourave. Ron ne cessait de répéter la même phrase à propos du réchauffement climatique. Ils avaient une interro, et Hermione l'avait fait réviser toute la soirée. Si Ron n'avait pas la moyenne, la jeune fille lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Harry lui ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait se débrouiller en SVT. Azza pouffait discrètement en observant le rouquin. C'est vrai que Ron avait plus l'air en transe qu'autre chose. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle, la porte était déjà ouverte et Chourave sûrement à l'intérieur.

- Entrez ! Fit la voix chaleureuse de la vielle femme.

Harry et Ron se placèrent comme à leur habitude au fond de la classe. Azza se plaça devant eux avec Lavande, et Romilda alla s'asseoir prés de Pénélope Deauclair qui était déjà là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle était presque remplie. Il ne manquait que deux ou trois élèves. Alors que leur professeur commençait à écrire la date, Louis suivit de Draco Malfoy entrèrent dans la salle. Harry les regarda traverser la salle pour s'asseoir prés de la fenêtre.

Deux jours que lui et Malfoy n'avaient échangé aucuns mots. Depuis Samedi soir en fait, remarqua Harry. Bien sûur il en était soulagé, mais il savait que ca ne durerait pas, il espérait juste que ca dure le temps qu'il contrôle ses putains de rêves dégueulasses. Chourave commença à faire l'appel. Tout le monde était présent, sauf Blaine. Le brun regarda la chaise vide à côté de Terry Boot. Où était passé le Serdaigle ? Terry informa le professeur, que Blaine était malade. Malade ? Il avait pourtant la grande forme hier… Il haussa les épaules, il le verrait plus tard. Il se concentra sur les explications de Chourave alors qu'elle distribuait les copies.

Le jour suivant, Harry se sentait de bonne humeur. Il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, ou peut être le fait d'avoir passé une bonne nuit. Pour Harry, une bonne nuit signifiait qu'elle n'était pas hantée par un Serpentard aux cheveux trop blonds. Avec Ron, il sortait de leur première heure de cours qui s'était déroulée sans encombres. Malfoy l'avait ignoré, encore. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire le brun. Blaine était toujours absent, ce qui inquiéta légèrement le brun, mais il n'y pensa pas plus que ça. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Tonks et Harry vit Blaine qui attendait devant la porte, il était revenu. A ce même moment la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur leur professeur qui les invita à rentrer. Harry pressa le pas et se retrouva à la hauteur du Serdaigle qui était rentré.

- Salut ! Le salua Harry dans un sourire.

Blaine sursauta légèrement en voyant Harry apparaître à ses côtés. _« Si tu adresse la parole à Potter, sache que ta vie prendra un tourment différent. » _Le Serdaigle serra les poings et accéléra le pas tournant le dos au brun sans lui répondre.

Harry perdit immédiatement son sourire et resta planté au milieu de la salle qui se remplissait.

- Harry ! S'esclaffa Ron. Dépêche !

Harry tourna la tête et vit le rouquin déjà assit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaine qui avait prist place au premier rang lui tournant le dos. Son cœur se serra. Le Griffondor partit s'asseoir auprès de Ron qui déballait ses affaires et Harry fit de même, complètement perdu. Ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Ou simplement pas vu ? Non… Il l'avait vu sursauter et regarder dans sa direction, impossible. Mais alors… Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré ainsi ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait ou dit de mal… C'est ainsi que la bonne humeur d'Harry s'évapora sous l'œil satisfait de Draco qui l'observait discrètement de l'autre bout de la salle.

Le week-end arriva rapidement. Harry était monté dans son dortoir avec Ron et Azza. Dean et Neville était déjà làa, rangeant leurs affaires. Le brun sortit son sac et les imita. Depuis le cours de Tonks jeudi matin, Harry avait essayé de reparler au Serdaigle, mais celui-ci semblait l'éviter comme la peste. Harry se sentait complètement perdu vis-à-vis de Blaine. Il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il se comporte ainsi. La moindre des choses serait de lui avouer pourquoi il l'évitait. Mais durant ces deux jours, il fut impossible pour Harry de l'approcher, même en étant dans sa classe. Le Griffondor en avait parlé à Ron qui en avait parlé à Hermione, mais aucun des deux ne trouva de raison valable. Harry avait alors abandonné l'idée d'aller lui parler. Malfoy lui fichait une paix royale, et ça Harry s'en réjouissait. Les hostilités reprendraient bien assez tôt.

- Tu fais quoi de ton week-end Harry ? Questionna Ron en essayant de fermer son sac.

- Je vais aider mon parrain à son studio.

- Ah oui ! Il fait des photos c'est ça ?

- Tu penses que je pourrais être son modèle Haryyyy? Demanda Azza en prenant la pose.

Harry ainsi que tout les autres pouffèrent bientôt rejoints par le principal concerné.

- Tu es prêt Ry' ? On va être en retard ! s'écria son parrain.

- J'arrive !

Harry sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain ses cheveux encore humides et attrapa son sac posé sur son lit. Il regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 7 :00. Aujourd'hui, il accompagne Sirius au studio pour l'aider. Le pauvre homme ne disposait pas d'assistant, ne voulant pas être encombré. Harry s'était donc proposé comme il le faisait de temps en temps, et Sirius avait accepté avec joie, étant donné que la journée était chargée. Le brun descendit les escaliers et rejoint Sirius qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Ensemble ils quittèrent le Square Grimmault et montèrent dans la voiture garée devant la bâtisse.

- Bon. Commença Sirius en démarrant. Ce matin Il y aura cinq modèles avec trois tenues différentes pour chacun. Cette après midi 10 avec deux tenues différentes, et en fin de journée j'ai une réunion avec la patronne de l'agence de mannequin, pour faire un bilan.

- Ca me va. approuva-t-il.

Sirius hocha la tête et alluma la radio. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Sirius gara la voiture devant un gros bâtiment bleu pâle en centre ville. Harry sortit de la voiture et frissonna. Le temps commençait à se rafraichir. Son parrain alla chercher un gros sac qui contenait son matériel dans le coffre et revint après avoir fermé la voiture. Toust les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le hall du bâtiment où l'hôtesse d'accueil les salua. L'ascenseur les mena au premier étage où se trouvait le studio. Harry ouvrit la porte, les mains de Sirius étant prisesnt et ils entrèrent. Le studio était une pièce très spacieuse. Le plafond était très haut soutenu par différentes poutres en acier. Les murs étaient soit blanc ou bleu pâle. A gauche, un espace non utilisé servait à déposer les affaires du photographe. Quelques tables étaient dispatchées ainsi que quelques chaises. A gauche, il y avait une pièce qui servait de vestiaire pour permettre aux mannequins de se changer, et une petite salle adjacente était destinée au maquillage et à la coiffure. Et enfin devant eux s'étendait le territoire de Sirius. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes. Deux femmes s'occupaient de ranger les tenues dans les vestiaires tandistendit qu'un homme réglait les lumières. Sirius alla déposer ses affaires et partit saluer ses collègues. Harry le suivit serrant la main à tout le monde et déposa son sac avec celui de son parrain.

La matinée se déroula parfaitement bien. Sirius bombardait les modèles qui défilaient dans différentes tenues prenant les poses que leur indiquait le photographe. Harry allait et venait sous les ordres de son parrain, apportant du matériel, déplaçant le décor et s'occupant de l'ordinateur. Cela ne dérangeait pas le brun, au contraire, il s'amusait comme un fou. De temps à autre il s'arrêtait et regardait les modèles poser. Ils étaient tous magnifiques. Les femmes avaient le corps fin, de longues jambes, et un visage parfait. Une peau mate ou claire qui accrochait parfaitement la lumière. Les hommes étaient grands, un corps finement musclé, des yeux intensément magnifiques. Et quand Harry s'accorda une autre pause, quelque chose vint lui tordre l'estomac. Malfoy.

_Son parrain fit défiler les photos, et il dut avouer qu'elles étaient magnifiques. Une nouvelle photo apparut sur l'écran et le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Sans faire attention il lâcha sa cigarette qui tomba sur le sol. Draco Malfoy. _

Draco Malfoy était un des modèles que Sirius devait photographier. Aussitôt son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Harry avait vu tous les mannequins de ce matin, et le blond n'était pas là. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit l'un de ceux qui viendraient cette après midi ? Harry angoissé se dirigea vers le bureau où était posé l'ordinateur qui affichait les photos que son parrain exécutait. Il y avait une liste avec les noms de toutes les personnes présentes lors de la séance, y compris les modèles. Le brun s'en empara et regarda tout les noms attentivement. Arrivé au dernier nom, il soupira de soulagement. Malfoy n'en faisait pas partit. Il reposa la feuille et passa une main sur son visage. Son cœur reprenait une allure normale, et son angoisse disparut.

- Merci beaucoup ! Fit soudainement la voixs de Sirius. La séance de ce matin est terminée, Bravo à vous !

Harry se retourna et vit le photographe serrer la main de plusieurs personnes. La première séance était terminée. Le brun alla également saluer les mannequins qui partaient et le Studio se vida peu à peu. Harry regarda l'heure et il constata qu'il était 12 :25. L'heure du déjeuner, pensa-t-il en souriant. Quelques personnes étaient restées dans le studio pour ranger les décors et autres. Sirius, après avoir rangé son matériel s'avança vers Harry.

- Enfin terminé ! Bien joué 'Ry !

- Ouais. Répondit Harry tout sourire. On va manger ?

- Allons-y ! s'exclama Sirius.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être la chose qu'il était entrain de photographier. Dans un coin du Studio, allongée sur le dos, un appareil photo en main, le zoom au maximum, Harry essayait de deviner par l'intermédiaire de l'appareil ce que pouvait être cette chose accrochée au plafond. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le moment, alors Harry avait prist un appareil, avec l'accord du photographe bien sûr et s'était mis en quête de photographier toutes les choses insolites qu'il trouvait. Après avoir prit quelques clichés de choses étranges sur le plafond, il roula sur le côté tel un soldat et brandit son arme (ici son appareil bien entendu) et visa son parrain qui lui-même avait son arme en main. Harry dé-zooma et commença à mitrailler son parrain. Il s'arrêta un instant et pouffa devant la dernière photo. Sirius qui avait un genou à terre se relevait, et dans son élan ce dernier avait rejeté ses cheveux mis longs d'un coup de tête. Evidemment Harry avait prit la photo à sce moment- là. Il se promit de l'imprimer et de l'encadrer. Le brun recommença sa guerre en mitraillant cette fois la costumière, le mécanicien, le coiffeur et la maquilleuse qui n'arrêtaient pas de courir partout.

- On fait une pause ! Gémit le photographe.

Harry se redressa et se dirigea vers Sirius qui s'échoua sur son siège devant le bureau.

- C'est fatiguant. Se plaignit son parrain.

- Allez, il te reste trois modèles à faire !

Sirius se contenta de sourire tout en soupirant. Il allait bientôt être 16h, et Harry se dit qu'un café ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, et à lui non plus.

- Un café ? Proposa le brun.

- Ca serait le pied ! s'exclama Sirius. Merci Harry. Heureusement que tu es la pour t'occuper du vieil homme que je suis.

Harry ricana, claqua un bisou sur la joue de son parrain puis une fois sa veste mise, il sortit du studio. Une fois à l'extérieur, Le brun ferma sa veste, l'air était frais, mais cela lui fit du bien. Il vérifia que son porte- monnaie se trouvait bien dans sa poche, et se dirigea vers le café qui se trouvait non loin de làa. Arrivé devant, Harry s'apprêta à rentrer quand il aperçut une tête familière se diriger vers lui. Il réfléchit un instant ne se rappelant plus de son prénom. Kurt !

- Salut ! L'interpella le Griffondor.

Kurt, qui marchait regardant le sol sursauta quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Il releva vivement la tête et recula d'un pas. Aussitôt le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise.

- S-salut. Bafouilla-t-il.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais en ville ? Le questionna Harry en souriant.

Le Pouffsoufle sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme en face de lui lui souriait chaleureusement comme s'ils étaient amis. Bien sûr ils auraient pu l'être, mais c'était trop tard. _Si tu savais Harry…_ pensa Kurt. Il prit tout de même son courage à deux mains ignorant la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

- Eh bien… Je vais rendre visite à ma grand-mère… Répondit-il la voix tremblante. E-et toi ?

- Je vais chercher des cafés pour mon parrain, je travaille avec lui !

Kurt hocha la tête avec un semblant de sourire. Harry lui avait sauvé la mise avec Malfoy. Jamais il ne l'oublierait… Il lui était reconnaissant, et au fond il lui devait quelque chose… Et lui… Lui l'avait lâchement dénoncé auprès de Malfoy. Pendant un instant il pensa à Blaine. Il serra les poings.

- Je dois y aller désolé

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Kurt avait déjà déserté. Il fronça les sourcils, Kurt avait pourtant l'air gentil, mais là il était vraiment bizarre. Après tout ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment, et après ce qu'il s'était passé, le jeune homme était sûrement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans le café.

Deux cafés brûlants à la main, Harry entra dans le studio poussant la porte avec son dos. Sirius était toujours assist à son bureau regardant les photos qu'il avait prise. Le brun vint se poster à ses côtés en déposant les cafés.

- Merci Harry ! J'en ai bien besoin ! confessa Sirius en buvant une gorgée.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton vieil ordinateur portable ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai pris quelques photos que je voudrais récupérer sur ma clé. Répondit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Enfin rentré ! S'exclama Sirius en s'échouant sur le canapé.

- C'est moi qui faits ça d'habitude. Grogna Harry derrière lui.

- Je te remplace pour ce soir !

Harry rigola et tourna les talons laissant son parrain se reposer. Il était 20h, et le brun commençait à avoir faim, et vu la motivation du photographe, il décida de préparer à manger. Enfin préparer était un grand mot, il se contenta de réchauffer les lasagnes qui restaient dans le frigo.

Le ventre rempli, Harry s'alluma une cigarette bientôt imité par Sirius. Avachis sur le canapé, les deux hommes regardaient « Le Retour Du Roi ». Ils étaient carrément fans de la trilogie de Peter Jackson. Alors qu'Aragorn s'élançait en s'écriant « Pour Frodon ! », le téléphone sonna. Cette scène étant un de ses moments préférés, Sirius grogna mais se leva tout de même. Harry ricana et écrasa son mégot ne ratant pas une seconde de la bataille.

- Allez jette le imbécile de Sacquet ! Allez !

Ce fut une bonne quinzième de minutes après que Sirius revint.

- Harry…

- Sirius ! Tu as raté le moment où… Sirius ?

Harry se redressa voyant son parrain debout le regardant les yeux brillants. Tout de suite, Harry s'imagina le pire. Que venait-il de se passer ? Qui avait appelé à cette heure tardive ?

- Qui a téléphoné ? Demanda Harry une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Remus, Remus a appelé !

Soudain, Sirius lui fit un énorme sourire en sautant dans le canapé.

- Remus va revenir ! s'exclama joyeusement son parrain.

Immédiatement le cœur d'Harry se fit plus léger. Pourquoi imaginait-il toujours le pire ? Le brun se laissa aller et sourit à son tour. Il allait enfin revoir Remus, et avoir l'occasion de le connaître mieux… Sirius sortit deux verres, sous l'œil étonné mais amusé d'Harry et ils fêtèrent le retour de leur ami dignement.

_Le bonheur, aussi puissant soit-il, peut facilement disparaître. La haine s'en assurera toujours. _

_La haine tourne à l'obsession. Obsession malsaine qui ne mène qu'à la destruction._

* * *

_It's been long time, my old friends_**... haha ! **

**Nous y voila, merci de m'avoir lu ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, à la prochaine bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Je ne sais pas si je suis en retard ou pas, mais voici le chapitre 10. Je préviens qu'il n'est pas concentrer sur le Drarry, mais le prochain le sera ( Un Lemon?) haha. j'espere qu'il plaira tout de même.

j'ai oublier de mentionner quelque chose dans la publication précédente, donc j'en profite. je voulais remercier mes deux bêtas, car oui maintenant j'en ai deux :) Merci à Chaïma et à Laura pour leur superbe correction, merci beaucoup !

Un grand merci aussi aux lecteurs pour vos reviews ! C'est une grande motivation, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien répondu, dons dans le doute, désolé.

Pour les reviews anonymes, merci ! je ne peut y répondre maintenant, mais merci à vous.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas créer quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

**Chapitre 10**

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à éclairer Londres qui en ce dimanche matin était calme. Néanmoins, quelques courageux arpentaient déjà les grandes rues, promenant leurs chiens, allant chercher les premiers croissants chez les commerçants ouverts ou se promenant tout simplement. A quelque pas du centre ville prés de la Tamise, la demeure des Malik était silencieuse. Mme et Mr Malik dormaient paisiblement dans leurs grand lit recouvert de soie profitant de leur dimanche. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent perturbés par les étranges bruits venant de la chambre voisine. Pourtant ils auraient du. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Liam Payne, cousin de Zayn Malik, était encore une fois victime d'une crise respiratoire. En somme, ces crises n'étaient pas dur à maitriser. Quand il était éveillé, certes. Le problème était que ses crises survenaient également lors de son sommeil, et dans ces moments-là, personne ne pouvait intervenir, mise à part si quelqu'un était également éveillé. Dans ces cas- là, il n'y avait qu'une solution : attendre que Liam se réveille –s'il y arrivait- et ait la force d'appeler à l'aide.

_Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, le vent s'abattait sur son visage faisant apparaître quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il ne maitrisait plus son corps, il ne maitrisait plus ses jambes… Il courait. Il courait à s'en déchirer les muscles. Il ressentait pleinement toute douleur. Celle de ses pieds, ses mollets, ses cuisses… Il avait l'impression que son corps allait brûler s'il ne ralentissait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Une douleur, beaucoup plus aiguë, plus prononcée lui tiraillait les poumons. C'était comme si une aiguille transperçait sa peau pour aller se planter dans ses organes. Sa respiration était saccadée, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à inspirer l'air. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui bloquait son fonctionnement respiratoire, et bientôt il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer. Il devait arrêter cette course. Il devait arrêter de courir. Il ne put empêcher une quinte de toux. L'air commençait à manquer, il suffoqua et inconsciemment il porta sa main à son cœur. Il devait s'arrêter… Il devait s'arrêter… Il devait…Il…_

Liam ouvrit brusquement les yeux. De l'air, il manquait d'air, il inspira fortement mais en vain. Le jeune homme pris de panique essaya de se lever mais ses jambes étaient engourdies. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons s'enflammèrent et il commença à suffoquer. Soudain, Liam fixa le mur qui était collé à son lit. S'il frappait assez fort… Il joignit l'acte à la pensée et abattit son poing contre le mur. Il recommença encore…encore…encore… Son poing retomba lourdement sur le lit. On pouvait gérer ce genre de crise seul, mais Liam n'y arrivait pas. Il cédait à la panique au moindre problème, et au fond il en avait un peu honte. D'un coup, sa porte s'ouvrit sur Zayn, son cousin réveillé en panique par les coups dans le mur. Vêtu d'un simple caleçon, Zayn s'avança rapidement vers son cousin. Il vint s'asseoir en face de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Liam avait toujours la respiration haletante et s'était laissé aller à une panique trop grande.

- Liam, regarde-moi ! Le rassura-t-il d'une voix ferme. Écoute-moi ! Calme-toi…

Le Serdaigle le regardait d'un air apeuré, son corps pris de spasmes, et cette vision avait toujours déchiré le Serpentard. Il détestait le voir comme ça, il détestait s'inquiéter autant…

Liam ferma fortement les yeux se concentrant uniquement sur les mots et les douces mains de son cousin. Il devait se calmer, et Zayn savait comment faire. Il avait toujours su.

- Respire calmement. Voilà… Doucement. Murmura-t-il.

Peu à peu, le calme revint dans la chambre. La pièce était désormais bercée par la respiration quelque peu tremblante de Liam et la voix ferme et rassurante de Zayn.

Le Serdaigle rouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son cousin. La crise était passée. L'air pénétrait dans ses poumons correctement et sans douleur. Le soulagement vint remplacer la panique. Zayn retira délicatement ses mains du visage de Liam, les faisant glisser le long de ses bras.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, je crois. Répondit le jeune homme la voix légèrement tremblante. Merci…

- Il est encore tôt, recouche toi.

Zayn se releva et rabattit la couverture sur son cousin uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama qui s'était recouché sur le dos. Liam était bien le seul à voir le Serpentard aborder ce comportement. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, Zayn avait toujours été protecteur envers lui. Et depuis que Liam habitait avec lui et sa famille ce désir de protection n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Le Serdaigle avait supplié ses parents de le laisser aller dans le même lycée que son cousin. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient refusé, mais après maintes supplications de la part du jeune homme, ils furent contraints d'accepter. Habitant bien plus au nord, pour Liam il était impossible de faire un tel trajet chaque week-end. Ils avaient donc convenus qu'il emménagerait chez son cousin durant la période scolaire et rentrerait chaque vacances. Entre eux, régnait une fraternité sincère, malgré le fait qu'ils soient cousins. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un mot. Ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça, peut être trop. Mais ça c'était leur secret, personne n'était au courant de leur relation. Alors que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, Liam lui attrapa la main. Aussitôt Zayn se retourna, comme s'il avait attendu que le Serdaigle agisse ainsi.

- Reste, s'il te plait.

Zayn réprima un sourire. Il soupira faussement embêté et ne se fit pas prier. Liam se poussa légèrement et le Serpentard se faufila dans le grand lit de son cousin. Automatiquement, le Serdaigle vint se coller à lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Zayn l'attira contre lui l'entourant de ses bras musclés. Là, ils se sentaient magnifiquement bien, apaisés, entiers. Liam avait déjà oublié sa crise, et Zayn n'y pensait plus. Ensemble ils rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

* * *

- Tu m'as manqué.

Louis eut un sourire à ces mots et l'embrassa follement. Azza faufila ses mains sous le T-shirt du Serpentard soupirant de bien être. Seulement deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et à peine leurs regards s'étaient croisés qu'ils se retrouvaient plaqués l'un contre l'autre dans un coin désert du château. Depuis lundi, alors que Louis l'avait subitement plaqué contre ce mur, Azza vivait un rêve éveillé. Ils s'étaient revus le soir même, puis le lendemain, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Il n'y avait que peu de paroles échangées entre eux, juste leurs corps, leur pulsion et leur désir, et pour le moment Azza était bien trop heureux pour s'en plaindre. Le Serpentard l'attira contre lui, collant leurs bassins. Ce dernier ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il faisait ça, il en avait juste envie, il n'était pas du genre à se poser des questions, il faisait juste ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Et pour l'instant il avait envie de ce Griffondor. Il quitta la bouche du jeune brun pour aller picorer son cou. Azza, dont la respiration s'était faite plus rapide passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de son amant. Il ne leur restait que quelques minutes avant le début des cours pour se retrouver l'un l'autre. Louis se redressa et repoussa gentiment Azza.

- Si on n'arrête pas là je ne pourrais plus me contenir. Confessa Le Serpentard.

Le brun pouffa puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant avant de reculer. Il attrapa son sac qui était posé contre le mur et lui sourit.

- A tout à l'heure. Fit le brun en tournant les talons.

Louis hocha la tête et à son tour récupéra son sac avant de partir.

* * *

Harry monta les marches menant au dortoir rapidement. Il n'était pas arrivé très en avance et il n'aurait pas le temps de ranger ses affaires, il le ferait ce soir. Tout les autres étaient déjà dans la salle commune attendant Harry pour pouvoir partir à leur première heure de cours qui était physique avec Rogue, ce qui n'enchantait guère Harry. Il n'aimait pas ce cours. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Rogue. Il s'était rendu compte que Sirius avait raison à son propos, il n'était pas porté sur la gentillesse et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser qui que se soit, à quelques exceptions prés. La matière, il fallait avouer qu'Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour la physique. Et pour finir, Malfoy. Celui-ci était placé à ses côtés, c'était une raison. Il soupira. Le brun balança son sac sur le lit, et fit rapidement son sac de cours faisant attention de ne rien oublier. Une fois fini, il redescendit quatre à quatre les marches et alla retrouver les autres. Il salua rapidement tout le monde remarquant l'absence d'Azza et se tourna vers Neville qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Il lui tendit la main, mais aussitôt le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et partit. Abasourdi, Harry resta quelques secondes la main tendue dans le vide et sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Harry… ?

Le Griffondor sursauta à la douce voix d'Hermione. Sa main retomba lourdement contre sa cuisse. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui lui lançait un regard gêné. Il pu voir que les autres s'étaient regroupés un peu plus loin discutant d'on-ne-savait-quoi. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Neville, il est un peu bizarre depuis Vendredi. le rassura-t-elle. Ne lui en veux pas s'il-te-plait.

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer, un goût amer dans la bouche. Non il ne lui en voulait pas, il n'en voulait pas non plus à Blaine. Il ne comprenait pas… Il n'avait rien fait de mal, Le brun avait à peine vue Neville vendredi ! La jeune fille lui sourit, et Harry le lui rendit. Il aurait aimé lui sourire sincèrement. Tout deux rejoignirent le groupe et ils purent découvrir de quoi ils parlaient rassemblés comme ca. Le brun regarda la brochure que tenait Seamus dans les mains.

_**Le End's Up**_

_**Ouverture officiel en Février. **_

Le End's Up était une des plus grosse boîte de nuit à New York, très connue pour leurs soirées uniques et la venue de célébrités très convoitées. Voilà que la boîte débarquait à Londres et presque partout en Europe. Harry regarda le visage extasié de son ami Seamus. Lui était vraiment dingue de ce genre de chose. Il soupira, il se fichait pas mal de cette boîte. Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils quittèrent la salle commune pour aller en cours. Accompagné de Ron, Lavande et Romilda, Harry sentit une légère angoisse monter à l'idée de passer une heure assis à côté de Malfoy. Et si celui-ci avait décidé de l'ignorer aujourd'hui et lui faire subir des crasses ? Le brun serra les poings. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, Harry répondra avec joie. Arrivé devant la salle de cours où plusieurs élèves attendaient, Harry aperçut Blaine en compagnie de Terry Boot. Ils discutaient ensemble devant la porte rigolant parfois. Le Serdaigle détourna les yeux un moment et quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, il ne put empêcher un certain malaise. Le Griffondor le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension mêlé à de la déception. Aussitôt il tourna la tête. Ca le rendait malade de devoir faire une chose pareille. Harry était son ami… Il serra les dents, il fallait qu'il réussisse à lui parler.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur le Professeur de physique qui les « invita » à entrer en silence. Harry avança vers sa table échangeant un regard avec Ron.

- Courage ! Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le brun lui sourit en retour et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Il vit avec amusement Azza rentrer d'un pas pressé. Il lui adressa un signe de main à lui et Ron auquel ils répondirent Les Serpentards n'étaient pas encore là, tant mieux, Harry avait besoin de quelques instants pour souffler, il y avait beaucoup trop de mauvaises choses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il inspira. Le problème avec Blaine s'arrangerait. Neville, Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était étrange depuis vendredi, ce n'était donc pas forcément de sa faute. Il s'ordonna de ne plus y penser avant la fin de la journée. Un autre problème, Malfoy. Il devait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions, l'ignorer pour le moment, il ne devait pas se faire remarquer en cours. Et enfin, Son dernier soucis, Lui. Il avait un problème. Ses rêves beaucoup trop réels étaient un problème. Quand Malfoy allait franchir cette porte et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher certaines images de s'imposer à son esprit, et si jamais le Serpentard remarquait quoi que ce soit, il était foutu. Harry y avait pensé, longuement à ses rêves. Après tout comment ne pas y penser quand le matin, le Griffondor se réveillait avec une certaine excitation car il avait rêvé de Malfoy ? Comment ne pas y penser ? Comment ne pas mourir de honte… ? Le brun pouvait avouer que Malfoy était beau. Magnifiquement beau. Personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, même son pire ennemi. Alors Harry se disait que ce devait être ses hormones. Il était un adolescent comme tous les autres qui ne pouvait contrôler ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi lui ? Harry affirmait qu'il pensait trop à Malfoy, il pensait trop à sa haine envers Malfoy. Il préférait cette deuxième réponse. S'imaginer le détruire était juste merveilleux, et il y passait beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop. Il serra les poings. Malfoy venait d'entrer dans la salle suivit des autres serpents. Il ne le regarda surtout pas. Il sortit ses affaires l'ignorant parfaitement, le visage serein. Il ne put néanmoins retenir un frisson quand il le sentit s'asseoir prés de lui, beaucoup trop près à son gout. Discrètement et l'air de rien, Harry décala sa chaise essayant d'être naturel. D'apparence aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage, tant mieux, car à l'intérieur c'était comparable à la 1ère guerre mondial, et il ne savait pas lui même comment il arrivait à rester impassible. Beaucoup trop de choses bouillaient en lui, sa haine envers Malfoy, son mal-être, sa honte, son désir, et la colère de ressentir tout ça pour le blond. Il se dégoutait. Quelques flashs vinrent s'ajouter à tout ça.

_- Malfoy… _

_Il vit le blond sourire et sa tête disparut sous les draps. Il sentit la langue du blond lécher sa virilité tendue et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement muet._

Non, non, non, non ! Pensa Harry horrifié. Il sentit ses joues le chauffer légèrement. Il vit Rogue fermer la porte et commencer l'appel. A ses côtés, Malfoy n'avait pas bougé. Assit tel un putain d'aristo, il regardait en direction du professeur. Le brun s'interdit de lui lancer ne serait ce qu'un coup d'œil.

_Ses doigts agrippèrent le matelas. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à la chamade, et son corps semblait brûler. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement quand Malfoy prit son membre en bouche. _

_- Putain… Fit-il en levant le bassin._

Il allait devenir fou. Sous la table, Harry avait les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures et agrippait son pantalon, le froissant. Ses joues devinrent plus brûlantes d'un coup. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et ne plus penser à rien. Faire le vide et se concentrer sur la voix rauque de son professeur.

- Penelope Deauclair, Vincent Crabbe, Hannah Abbot, Romilda Vane, Luna Lovegood…

_Le Serpentard entreprît de lents va et vient, caressant ses fesses de ses mains. Cette douce torture le rendait fou, tout son corps était tendu, tremblant. Il se mordit la lèvre._

Se concentrer… Pensa Harry.

- Sally-Anne Perks, Terry Boot, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik…

_Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Il ne voyait rien à part les draps immaculés. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. _

_- Plus vite…. _

STOP ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il était certain que son visage était rouge et que si quiconque regardait dans sa direction, il s'apercevrait du problème. Si ça continuait, il ne pourrait empêcher une érection, et mon dieu il mourrait de honte. Il sentit Malfoy bouger à côté de lui et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Ce qui était stupide, le blond ne faisait que sortir ses affaires. Rogue finit l'appel et se leva.

- Prenez vos livres page 394, et complétez individuellement la fiche que je vais vous distribuer. En silence Weasley. Rajouta-t-il.

* * *

La sonnerie retentit pour la dernière fois de la journée, soulageant la plupart des élèves. Harry se pressa de quitter la salle de Mme. Chourave, Ron et Azza sur ses talons. Il n'avait qu'une envie, allumer sa cigarette.

- Je vais fumer dans le parc.

- Ah, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Azza.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda Ron.

- Désolé les gars, j'ai dit à Hermione que je la retrouvais à la bibliothèque.

- Tu détestes la bibliothèque. fit remarquer Harry.

- Laisse, c'est pour Hermione qu'il y va !

Les deux jeunes hommes pouffèrent devant l'expression de Ron. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et les salua disant qu'ils se retrouveraient au diner. Un groupe de Serpentards passa devant eux et Harry se tourna vers Azza pour qu'il puisse sortir, mais ce dernier semblait tout à coup étrange.

- Harry, je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que je devais faire un truc important, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. A tout à l'heure.

Il regarda le Griffondor partir. Après tout, il avait besoin de réfléchir et de décompresser seul.

L'air lui fit du bien. Assez éloigné du château, il s'adossa contre un arbre immense entouré par quelques arbustes, alluma une cigarette et s'empressa d'inspirer la fumée. Dans l'ensemble, la journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée, malgré qu'elle fût totalement pourrie. Le cours de physique lui avait semblé durer une éternité. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé avec Malfoy, pour son grand bonheur. Mais sa présence avait suffit à le rendre coléreux et mal à l'aise. Il ne la supportait plus. Au déjeuner, il n'avait pas pu parler à Neville qui était resté à l'écart, à l'opposé de Harry. Il ne l'avait pas revu de la journée et il appréhendait de le voir au dortoir.

Le brun soupira et entendit un bruit étrange à sa droite. Il tourna vivement la tête tout à coup aux aguets mais ne vit rien à par les arbustes. Il haussa les épaules et tira sur sa cigarette.

- Psst !

La Harry se releva d'un coup prêt à assommer quiconque qui essayerai de le surprendre. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

- Harry ! Chuchota une voix sur sa droite.

Le brun se tourna et vit une tête au dessus d'un arbuste. Blaine. Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-il en train de rêver ou bien Blaine était réellement caché derrière un arbuste l'appelant ?

- Viens ! Dépêche-toi !

Harry jeta son mégot, prit son sac et avança vers le Serdaigle. Il enjamba avec difficulté le buisson et tomba sur Blaine accroupi l'air légèrement paniqué. Le brun se mit à sa hauteur, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète. Pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer Harry, mais avant ça tu dois me faire une promesse.

C'était complètement incompréhensible. Pourquoi étaient-ils cachés derrière un putain d'arbuste en chuchotant ?

- Quoi ? Écoute, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce qui se passe ! Qu'est ce qui te…

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Harry ! Le coupa Blaine soudain inquiet.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ce comporter de cette manière. Blaine était toujours souriant, respirant de joie de vivre, faisant rire quiconque lui parlait. Il se passa une main sur son visage soupirant. Il voulait savoir pourquoi ce dernier l'avait soudainement ignoré.

- Ok, vas-y. Fit Harry.

- Promets moi de ne rien dire à personne.

Voyant qu'Harry ne comprenait rien, il alla droit au but.

-Il ne faut pas que tu en parles à Malfoy.

- Pourquoi j'irais parler à ce con !? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?! S'énerva Harry.

- Promets moi de ne rien lui dire Harry !

- Je te le promets !

Blaine parut soulagé mais son inquiétude ne disparut pas pour autant. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si ce qu'il allait avouer était honteux. Harry l'encouragea du regard.

- Ne m'interrompts pas s'il te plait. Harry hocha la tête. Mercredi un élève de ton dortoir est venu m'informer que McGonagal souhaitait me voir après le diner. J'y suis allé, mais c'était un piège, Malfoy et d'autres Serpentards étaient là.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit lentement son estomac commencer à se contracter. Ce n'était pas bon.

- Malfoy m'a demandé d'arrêter de te fréquenter ! J'ai refusé bien évidemment ! Mais… par je-ne-sais quel moyen, il a réussi à se procurer des photos de moi. Des photos prises à mon insu, vraiment compromettantes. Harry je suis désolé, il a menacé de les afficher si je n'acceptais pas !

Au fur et à mesure que Blaine parlait, Harry avait serré les poings au maximum. Il sentait dangereusement monter la colère, brûlant chaque partie de son corps, faisant bouillonner son sang.

- J'ai accepté, je suis désolé. Harry tu es mon ami et je t'aime beaucoup ! Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Si ces photos se seraient retrouvées…

- Arrête. Le coupa Harry dans un murmure. Arrête.

Son cœur battant à la chamade était compressé dans sa poitrine. Ses mains commençaient à trembler de rage, il ferma les yeux essayant de se calmer mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Voila la raison pour laquelle Blaine l'avait ignoré. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Et là il pensa à Neville. Il crut exploser. Son poing s'abattit avec une violence dont il n'imaginait pas capable sur le sol et Blaine sursauta. Cet enfoiré de Malfoy… qu'avait-il fait à Neville !? Et Blaine… A cause de lui… Par sa faute, Malfoy s'en prenait à ses amis. En réalité, Il n'avait jamais cessé les hostilités. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il le laisserait tranquille ? Il attaquait simplement à travers les autres, et Harry ne s'était aperçut de rien. Sa tête allait exploser, tout son corps tremblait de rage, et sa haine… ce mot était-il assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait ? Il en doutait. Il ne put empêcher son poing de frapper le sol à nouveau. Il fallait que cette colère sorte, il ne pouvait la garder, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui.

- Harry, je suis désolé… Murmura Blaine d'une voix pleine de culpabilité.

Soudain Harry ouvrit les yeux fixant le Serdaigle. Celui-ci fit un bon en arrière. Apparemment son regard exprimait ce qu'il ressentait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas, pas à toi.

Sa voix était trop colérique, il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler.

- Désolé, je suis bien trop énervé. C'est à moi de m'excuser, c'est de ma faute.

- Non ! Intervint Blaine.

- Merci de m'en avoir parlé, je vais régler cette histoire très rapidement.

- Tu m'as promis de ne rien dire Harry ! S'exclama Blaine, soudain paniqué.

- Je sais. Fais moi confiance d'accord ? Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'en fais pas pour ces histoires de photos.

Blaine hocha la tête. Il savait très bien que quoi qu'il dise, il n'empêcherait pas Harry de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Le brun se leva et lui adressa un sourire. Il le remercia encore une fois et partit d'un pas pressé. Avait-il fait le bon choix d'en parler à Harry ? Il se tendit, une vision s'installa dans son esprit. Celle de ses photos accrochées sur le panneau d'affichage.

* * *

Liam posa son plateau à moitié plein sur sa table et s'assit. Luna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui suivit par Roger et Sally qui s'installèrent en face d'eux. Les quatre Serdaigles commencèrent à manger calmement. Luna commentait un magasine tout en mangeant faisant la conversation pour quatre. Liam regarda son assiette et soupira discrètement, il n'avait pas faim. Mais si jamais Zayn, assis à la table du fond le voyait sauter le repas, il aurait le droit à des représailles. Le jeune homme se força et mangea. La journée s'était bien passée, sans encombres bien qu'ennuyante. Le seul moment divertissant fut quand le téléphone de Blaise s'était mis à sonné en plein cours d'histoire. Le Serpentard avait répondu, interrompant le récit de Mr. Binns et s'était levé quittant la salle murmurant un « ne vous occupez pas de moi, continuez ». Il fallait avouer que la tête du Prof en valait la peine. Liam regardait toujours son assiette qui se vidait petit à petit quand il commença légèrement à s'essouffler. Ce n'est rien, se rassura-t-il. Il fallait garder son calme et cela passerait tout seul. Et pour trouver son calme, il fallait chercher les yeux de Zayn, ce qu'il fit. Le Serpentard, assit avec ses amis jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et vit le regard de son cousin. Il planta son regard chocolat dans celui de Liam et hocha discrètement la tête, l'incitant à se calmer. Quelques instants plus tard, Liam lui sourit. C'était passé.

* * *

Harry se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit en rageant. En face de lui, Ron dormait profondément la bouche grande ouverte. De là où il était, le brun pouvait voir le filet de bave qui s'en dégageait. Il l'enviait, lui avait trouvé le sommeil. Harry ne pouvait pas dormir. Pas comme ça, pas dans cette état. Comment dormir alors que la rage et la colère étaient en train de lui bouffer les entrailles ? La culpabilité qui lui rongeait l'esprit… Après tout comment ne pas se sentir coupable ? C'était uniquement de sa faute. Harry serra les poings étouffant un juron. Dés que Blaine lui avait avoué ce qu'il se passait, Harry n'était plus le même. A partir de cet instant, il n'avait eu qu'une pensée, qu'une idée, et surtout qu'une envie, aller voir Malfoy et lui faire payer. Il aurait pu aller le voir directement après avoir quitté Blaine, mais à cet instant il n'était plus lui-même, Harry n'aurait su se contrôler. Retourner à son dortoir lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution, et surtout ne pas adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, de peur de ne pas contrôler sa colère. Il avait prit une douche, froide pour calmer ses pulsions, ce qui n'avait absolument pas marché, au contraire, il en ressortit plus colérique. Alors il s'était vêtu d'un simple caleçon et s'était couché. Pendant une heure Harry était resté inerte, fixant le plafond d'un regard noir, les poings serrés. Le brun tenta même de retenir sa respiration, essayant vainement de calmer son rythme cardiaque mais rien à faire. Et là, il explosa. Son oreiller s'en rappellera toujours. Il l'avait frappé, encore et encore faisant sortir le trop plein de haine en lui. Harry avait hurlé, peut être pour faire passer sa colère, mais le son n'avait pas été plus loin que la porte, étouffé par son oreiller. Le brun avait répété ça pendant plus d'une heure, c'était comme s'il était entré dans une sorte de transe. Après ça, il s'était écroulé, épuisé. Quelques minutes après il dormait, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte des larmes qui ravageaient son visage tordu par la haine. Sa culpabilité sans doute. Ce fut Ron qui, une demie heure après vint le réveiller pour aller manger. Harry avait simplement murmuré un « je n'ai pas faim » et lui avait tourné le dos. Ron n'avait pas insisté. Le brun s'était rendormi aussitôt. Et maintenant qu'il était réveillé, c'était comme si son défoulement n'avait servi à rien, il était revenu au point de départ. Débordant de haine, de colère et de culpabilité. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester là à écouter les ronflements de Ron qui emplissaient le dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge posée sur la table de chevet du rouquin. Elle indiquait 01 :18. Persuadé qu'il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus, Harry rejeta la couverture et se leva. Il prit un jean qui traînait au sol, un pull qu'il avait piqué à Sirius, des chaussettes et son paquet de cigarettes. Le brun sortit de la chambre le plus discrètement possible ses chaussures à la main. La salle commune était vide et mal éclairée. Seul un reste de feu de bois éclairait d'une lumière douce la pièce circulaire, projetant des ombres dansantes. Ses chaussures aux pieds, Harry sortit prudemment regardant de chaque côté du couloir si personne n'arrivait. Rassuré, Harry prit la direction de la salle de classe de Mme. Chourave. Il doutait qu'à cette heure-ci les grandes portes soient ouvertes, donc il emprunterait la porte qui se trouvait dans la salle de son professeur d'SVT. Elle menait à une serre ouverte sur le parc, elle n'était jamais fermée, pour dire, il n'y avait même pas de serrure. Le brun descendit les escaliers et tourna à gauche mais il se stoppa revenant sur ses pas. Ou à droite… Il jura, le Griffondor ne savait pas quelle direction prendre. C'est vrai que la plupart du temps il ne faisait que suivre Ron et Azza sans vraiment regarder où il allait, même s'il connaissait à peu près le chemin. Il soupira reprenant sa marche tournant à droite. Si ce n'était pas la bonne, il reviendrait sur ses pas. Le son de ses chaussures claquant sur le sol résonnait dans le couloir, ce qui l'énerva. Il savait que le concierge faisait des rondes de temps à autres. Ron lui avait confié que ses frères s'étaient fait prendre un bon nombre de fois d'ailleurs. Harry ralentit la cadence et il put reconnaître avec soulagement le couloir qui menait à la salle du professeur Chourave. Impatient de se retrouver dehors, il accéléra le pas, mais arrivé à mi-chemin, il stoppa tout mouvement. Des bruits de pas raisonnaient, et ce n'était pas les siens. Pris de panique, Harry regarda à droite et à gauche essayant de trouver une échappatoire, et la chance lui sourit. Un petit placard se trouvait à sa gauche. Il se précipita vers celui-ci et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques produits d'entretien, il y avait tout juste la place pour une personne. Il s'apprêta à entrer quand la personne fit son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry eut juste le temps de voir le concierge arriver avant de se glisser discrètement dans le placard, mais au moment de fermer la porte, le brun se figea. Rusard avait des cheveux aussi clairs ? Était-il aussi grand ? Non, bien sûr que non…Le Griffondor sentit ses mains trembler. Un voile passa devant ses yeux. Le temps d'une seconde, Harry sortit du placard en trombe et avança d'un pas rapide vers le jeune homme qui se dirigea vers lui lentement. Aussitôt, il s'arrêta.

- Toi… Fit Harry menaçant.

Draco Malfoy haussa un sourcil voyant Potter sortir d'un placard à balais et se stopper au milieu du couloir. Quand à Harry, Il n'était plus lui même. Arrivé à la hauteur du blond qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, le brun envoya son poing en plein dans le visage du blond d'une force qu'il ne connaissait pas faisant gicler du sang de son visage. Sur le coup, Malfoy bascula se retenant juste de tomber. Les yeux écarquillés, le blond passa une main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse et sentit un goût amer envahir sa bouche. Il cracha. Draco tourna vivement la tête vers Potter qui le regardait comme s'il voulait le tuer. Pas un simple regard de haine comme il avait pu en voir, non. C'était beaucoup plus intense, sincère, puissant, et il aimait ça. D'un geste rapide, le Serpentard lui retourna son coup faisant gémir le brun de douleur, mais contrairement à Potter, il ne lui laissa pas de répit. Alors que le Griffondor trébuchait se retenant de tomber, Malfoy l'attrapa par le col de son pull et lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac avant de le plaquer durement contre le mur du couloir. Le blond cru voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa Némésis mais n'eut pas le temps de vérifier car Potter lui envoya un violent coup de tête qui l'obligea à reculer. Là il ragea. Il était en colère.

- Potter, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages. Siffla Malfoy d'une voix à en faire trembler n'importe qui.

Toujours adossé au mur, Harry ricana. Comme ça, le sang coulant de son visage, son regard haineux et son ricanement, le brun avait tout bonnement l'air d'un fou. Etait-il devenue fou ? Sa haine l'avait-elle transporté à la folie ? Non, bien sûr que non.

- Oh si Malfoy. Je crois que c'est toi qui ne sais pas où tu vas. Lui cracha Harry.

Le blond lui envoya un regard glacial. Avec une rapidité dont lui seul avait le secret, il plaqua son avant bras contre la gorge de Potter lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

- Ecoute-moi bien Potter, je ne te lâcherais pas. De près ou de loin je serai là pour te détruire. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux. J'ai déjà commencé…

Harry se débattait sous la poigne de fer de Malfoy. Ses mains essayaient vainement de retirer son bras qui commençait à lui faire manquer d'air. Les visages de Neville et Blaine apparurent devant lui et son sang bouillonna dans ses veines.

- Comment as-tu osé t'en prendre à eux ? S'écria tout à coup Harry. Je t'interdis d'approcher qui que se soit !

- Vraiment ? Se moqua Malfoy. Désolé Potter, je crains de ne pas pouvoir accepter ta demande.

Le Griffondor avait envie d'exploser, de hurler, lui hurler sa rage… Harry s'était trouvé des amis, des gens extraordinaires, et à cause d'une pourriture comme Malfoy il devait y renoncer ? Eux qui l'avaient accueilli si chaleureusement, qui l'avaient fait rire… Non il n'y renoncerait pas, il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour les garder, quitte à se perdre lui-même… Le brun arrêta de se débattre. Faisant hausser les sourcils du blond. L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir n'était pas bonne, pas bonne du tout… Mais il serait prêt à tout pour ses amis non ? Devant lui les visages de Ron, Azza, Hermione, Lavande, Seamus, Neville et tous les autres s'affichèrent. Oui il était prêt à tout.

- Malfoy, j'ai un marché à te proposer. Fit Harry tout à coup sérieux.

Le Serpentard, surprit retira son avant bras et recula d'un pas. Potter avait l'air déterminé, mais une autre expression était visible sur son visage. Une expression que Malfoy ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand au bout du couloir des bruits de pas résonnèrent.

- Qui est là ? Fit une voix rocailleuse, visiblement énervée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent, tournant la tête vers la voix en question.

- Le concierge… Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Prit de panique le brun ne sut quoi faire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui lui aussi avait tourné la tête vers lui, et en même temps leurs regards se dirigèrent vers le placard sur leur droite. Non…, pensa Harry. Plutôt mourir.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Me revoilà après un moi ! Etant en vacance, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'allé sur internet, mais voila la suite.

Merci pour vos jolies reviews !

Réponses aux anonyme :

DOM: Merci de me lire toujours ! la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre haha ! Bonne lecture à toi :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bla bla : J'ai acheté un livre Drarry ou plusieurs OS son regroupé à l'intérieur, il est génial. Il vient de la Japan expo. Certaine y sont allé ?

* * *

My soul is a pigsty.

Je n'ai jamais cru que le diable était réel.

Mais dieu ne pouvait pas crée quelqu'un d'aussi immonde que toi.

**Chapitre 11**

_- Le concierge… Murmura Harry pour lui-même. _

_Prit de panique le brun ne sut quoi faire, il jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui avait également tourné la tête vers lui, et en même temps leurs regards se dirigèrent vers le placard sur leur droite. Non…, pensa Harry. Plutôt mourir._

Sans qu'il put faire quoi que se soit, Malfoy lui prit précipitamment le bras et l'entraina à l'entrée du petit placard.

- Hors de question que je rentre dedans avec toi ! Protesta Harry en chuchotant.

- Ferme-la et rentre dans ce putain de placard. Ordonna le blond.

Sans plus attendre, le Serpentard ouvrit la porte et poussa le brun à l'intérieur entrant à son tour.

- Dégage Malf…

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase. La main de Malfoy s'était plaquée contre sa bouche ravivant la douleur de son coup quelques instants plus tôt et empêchant toutes négociations possibles. Mon dieu, pensa Harry, il allait étouffer. Son cœur battait à la chamade et une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos lui donnant la chair de poule. Non… Il n'allait pas tenir… En cours, Harry avait bien du mal à tenir, mais làa… Le corps de Malfoy était étroitement serré contre le sien, leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Harry, le dos plaqué contre le bois de l'armoire avait la tête complètement enfouie dans le cou du blond. Il n'avait jamais remarqué cette différence de taille bon sang ! Le brun commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, il pouvait pour la première fois sentir l'odeur du Serpentard. Le luxe, Malfoy sentait le luxe, une odeur délicieuse, tentatrice. Le genre d'odeur qu'on ne pouvait décrire mais qui restait fixée dans vos cellules. Ce qu'Harry avait redouté se produisit.

_- Malfoy… _

_Il vit le blond sourire et sa tête disparue sous les draps. Ses doigts agrippèrent le matelas. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à la chamade, et son corps semblait bruler_.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pensa Harry. Pas ce rêve, pas maintenant…

_Il sentit la langue du blond lécher sa virilité tendue et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement muet._

Harry essaya de plaquer son corps au maximum contre le bois tentant vainement de mettre une distance entre lui et le blond. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux le faisant paniquer de plus en plus. Il sentit la température monter d'un coup et s'il ne sortait pas d'ici il allait craquer. Mais où était passé sa putain de colère qu'il ressentait quelques minutes auparavant ? Sa haine qu'il commençait à regretter… Dés l'instant où la distance entre lui et Malfoy avait été réduite à néant, Harry avait perdu la raison. Dès qu'il avait sentit son torse contre le sien, son bassin étroitement serré, sentit son odeur… Voila, là il sombrait vers la folie. Mais c'est quoi ces putains de pensées ! ragea Harry pour lui-même. Le brun débloquait. Il ferma fermement les yeux pensant à autre chose. Il pensa à Blaine et à Neville espérant ressentir cette haine à nouveau, et pensa à la douleur de sa mâchoire et de son estomac, mais il ne réussit qu'a s'embrouiller un peu plus.

_Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir fortement quand Malfoy prit son membre en bouche. _

_- Putain… Fit-il en levant le bassin. _

Le brun serra les poings fortement et encore une fois essaya de se dégager.

- Arrête de bouger bon sang ! S'énerva Malfoy.

Harry se figea n'osant plus bouger d'un centimètre. Là il paniqua pour de bon.

- Je sais que vous êtes là ! Fit la voix de Rusard dans le couloir.

Le griffondor en avait presque oublié le concierge. Il arrêta presque de respirer quand il l'entendit passer devant l'armoire. Dans sa tête il le suppliait de partir au plus vite. Pour son plus grand malheur, il sentit Malfoy se serrer d'avantage contre lui.

_Le Serpentard entreprît de lent va- et- vients caressant ses fesses de ses mains. Cette douce torture le rendait fou, tout son corps était tendu, tremblant_.

Le brun serra les dents et il put sentir un début d'érection. Si ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi durement fermés on aurait pu apercevoir les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux émeraudes. Des larmes de honte, de dégout, de colère… Car oui, désormais elle était présente, mais pas contre le blond, contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il avoir ce genre de pensées ?

_Il se mordit la lèvre. Autour de lui, tout n'était qu'obscurité. Il ne voyait rien à part les draps immaculés. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. _

_- Plus vite…. _

Rapidement son pantalon devint étroit. Il se maudissait. Oh oui. Malfoy allait sentir ce qu'il se passait… Il allait le voir et se moquer, peut être même le frapper. Après tout il le méritait. Harry entendit les pas du concierge s'éloigner lentement, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore bouger. Malfoy se redressa de quelques centimètres faisant glisser son corps contre celui du brun qui écarquilla les yeux. Un gémissement étouffé et surtout incontrôlé franchi ses lèvres, et le blond arrêta tout mouvement. Son érection était désormais bien présente et il était sûr que le Serpentard pouvait la sentir contre sa cuisse. Harry sentit tout son corps se raidir et la honte le prit violement. A cet instant il se détesta. Dehors, Rusard était partit, ils le savaient toust les deux, mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Malfoy s'était figé dés lors qu'il avait sentit l'érection de Potter contre sa cuisse et entendu le petit gémissement contre sa main... L'envie de rire l'avait alors prist, mais une autre pensée avait traversé son esprit. Potter bandait pour lui. Qui aurait pu imaginer une telle chose ? Dans sa tête il revoyait les images de son rêve, et être ainsi étroitement serré contre cet imbécile de Potter qui en plus était excité, n'était pas bon. Il sourit sadiquement repensant au gémissement de Potter quelques instants auparavant. Il lui avait juste suffit d'un léger frottement… Le blond tendit l'oreille s'assurant que le concierge était bien partit. Malfoy faisant mine de se décaler légèrement frotta sa cuisse contre l'érection du brun. Il sentit la respiration de Potter s'accélérer dangereusement. Sa main toujours plaquée contre sa bouche se desserra légèrement. Malfoy ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser un peu. Voyons combien de temps le Griffondor allait résister. Harry sentit avec effroi la cuisse du blond presser contre sa virilité tendue. Un autre gémissement à peine audible franchit ses lèvres. Le brun aurait voulu se mordre la lèvre pour s'en empêcher mais la main du Serpentard l'en empêchait. Putain ! Harry bouillait de l'intérieur, il était déchiré entre l'excitation, la honte et la colère. Malfoy était entrain de se foutre de lui, il en était certain ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, le brun était totalement figé. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'éloigne du diable ! Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, ses mains étaient moites et il détestait ça. Et le plus dur à accepter était que Malfoy était en train de se foutre de lui, l'humilier. Le blond retira sa main. Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Harry, le blond se pressa une nouvelle fois contre lui donnant un léger coup de bassin.

- Merde… Malfoy arrête ça ! Murmura difficilement Harry honteux.

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Malfoy l'air innocent. Ca ?

Le blond ondula du bassin en disant ses mots. Harry gémit de honte et n'en pouvant plus il essaya de repousser le Serpentard, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha le plaquant contre le bois de l'armoire.

- Je crois que tu as un problème Potter, fit Malfoy moqueur.

Harry se sentit affreusement faible et mal. Malfoy releva la tête le fixant. Celui-ci avait un sourire en coin plaqué sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, le Griffondor détourna le regard.

- Dégage. Laisse-moi sortir.

- Je ne crois pas non. Ricana le blond.

Harry ragea. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait exploser et bientôt il ne pourrait plus se contrôler, son envie était beaucoup trop forte et sa frustration allait prendre le dessus.

- Tu avais un marché à me proposer. Murmura le blond au creux de son oreille.

Le brun frissonna fermant les yeux. Calme-toi Harry ! Reprend toi ! C'est Malfoy bon sang ! Mais aucune de ses paroles n'étaient efficaces. Oui il avait un marché, mais maintenant il n'avait plus du tout envie de le faire. Bien qu'il n'en n'eut aucunement envie tout à l'heure. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour… Putain ! Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il devait le faire pour ses amis, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher ! Une pression sur son érection lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

- J-je ne veux plus que tu t'en prennes aux autres. Il entendit Malfoy soupirer, mais continua. Prends moi à la place. Mais je t'interdis d'approcher qui que cse soit ! Voila mon marché.

Malfoy le regarda un instant. Il avait l'air vraiment surpris et une lueur passa dans ses yeux.

- Tu t'offres à moi pour tes amis c'est ça ? Répéta Malfoy.

Harry beaucoup trop honteux se rendit compte de l'absurdité de sa demande. Mais qu'il était con ! Pendant un instant il souhaita mourir.

- Qui me dit que tu me suffiras Potter ?

Le Griffondor écarquilla les yeux. Malfoy allait refuser. Normal, se dit-il. Et d'un côté il fut soulagé. Harry inspira, l'air commençait à lui manquer et son érection devenait douloureuse. Il ne répondit rien.

- J'accepte. Fit soudainement Malfoy.

Harry sursauta. Malfoy avait accepté. Il avait accepté… Il tourna lentement la tête vers le blond espérant qu'il se foutait de lui, mais non. Malfoy avait une expression joueuse et sérieuse à la fois. Il n'en revenait pas et se rendit compte de sa connerie. Son cœur rata un battement. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Si Harry avait réfléchi ne serait ce qu'un peu plus, il était persuadé qu'il aurait trouvé une meilleure option. Mais non bien sûr, faire les choses irréfléchies et avec précipitation était beaucoup mieux. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? se demanda le brun. Il était la, coincé dans une armoire avec Malfoy, une érection bien présente et le blond qui se jouait de lui profitant de la situation. D'ailleurs, pourquoi le Serpentard ne s'était pas enfui complètement dégouté ? Il aurait dûut, non ? C'est bien ce que font les hétéros dans ce genre de situation ? Alors pourquoi… Son besoin d'air devint vraiment urgent.

- Maintenant pousse toi ! S'exclama Harry. Il faut que je sorte d'ici.

- Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ? Le questionna Malfoy provocateur. T'astiquer le manche en pensant à moi ?

Le blond ricana. Harry lui, écarquilla les yeux et sentit son visage le brûuler. Il commença à repousser Malfoy mais celui-ci le maintenait fermement contre le bois de l'armoire. Prêt à répondre, le Griffondor ouvrit la bouche mais sa Némésis le devança.

- Je crois que j'ai mieux pour toi Potter. Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Que…Quoi ?

Harry ne comprit pas du tout l'intention du blond. Que voulait-il dire ? Avait-il l'intention de le frapper ? Oui… ce devait être ça. Quoi d'autre ? Le brun devait vraiment se dégager de l'emprise du Serpentard, il ne voulait vraiment pas être dévisagé. Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Malfoy qui se trouvait juste devant la porte. S'il arrivait à le pousser suffisamment fort la porte s'ouvrirait et ils tomberaient à la renverse. Làa Harry pourrait…

- Ahh ! Gémit tout à coup Harry.

Son plan ne connut jamais de fin. La cause ? Une main pressée contre sa virilité tendue. Les yeux écarquillés au maximum, la bouche entre- ouverte et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure Harry perdit le contrôle. Une décharge électrique avait parcouru tout son corps faisant trembler tous ses membres. .Dieu. Malfoy avait sa main… sa main… sa main… Le brun sursauta violemment se rendant compte de la situation.

- Putain dégage ! Malfoy arrête ça et enlève ta putain de main ! S'emporta Harry d'une voix tremblante.

Malgré ses mots et sa volonté, il était incapable d'émettre le moindre mouvement pour se dégager de l'emprise de Malfoy. Il débloquait complètement… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

- Shht Potter. Ton corps parle à ta place je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre geindre. Et je te rappelle que nous avons un marché… N'est ce pas ?

_- Tu t'offres à moi pour tes amis c'est ça ? Répéta Malfoy. _

- Ca ne fait pas partiet du marché enfoiré ! Répondit le brun en agrippant les épaules de Malfoy tentant de le pousser en vain.

- Vraiment ? Fit Malfoy déçu. Dommage pour toi Potter, mais… Tu n'as aucunement précisé une telle chose. En fait, tu n'as rien précisé de tout…

Harry paniqua. Comment pouvait-il être aussi con ! Il aurait du contrôler un minimum la situation, mais tout revenait à Malfoy désormais, et ça, à cause de sa stupidité. Un autre gémissement, cette fois plus fort franchit ses lèvres. La main du blond remontait lentement le long de sa verge. Sa respiration se fit haletante, et la température trop chaude. Cette main envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans son corps faisant disparaître sa crampe d'estomac. Non… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Le brun était entrain de mourir de honte !

- A-arrête…

Pour seule réponse, le blond fit des mouvements plus insistants sur la bosse dure et bien présente que formait son pantalon. Elle faisait de lent va- et- vients insupportables. L'autre main de Malfoy vint se placer sous sa gorge exerçant une pression l'obligeant à respirer de plus en plus fort. Doucement, Harry sentit sa tête le tourner, ses jambes se mettre à trembler et ses yeux le piquer. Il suppliait mentalement Malfoy d'arrêter, de partir loin et le laisser mourir ici.

Le bruit de la fermeture éclair de son jean le fit paniquer. Il n'allait quand même pas…

- Non ! Ne fait pas…ah ! Ça !

Si… La main du blond avait sans aucune douceur empoigné la virilité tendue de Harry qui retint un cri de plaisir. C'était violent, prenant et beaucoup trop intense pour le Griffondor. Celui-ci avait définitivement perdu la raison. Ses mains qui quelques instants auparavant tentait de repousser le blond s'étaient crispées sur ses épaules et se tenaient fortement à lui, s'empêchant de tomber, ses jambes tremblantes ne supportant plus son poids. Un gémissement beaucoup plus fort se fit entendre quand le blond commença de rapides va et vients. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière qui se cogna durement contre le bois. Des flashs blancs apparurent devant lui. Son corps était parcouru de vagues de plaisir toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Il avait oublié son prénom, oublié Malfoy, oublié où il se trouvait, Harry avait tout oublié. Sans s'en rendre compte, il donna lui-même des coups de bassin incitant le Serpentard d'accélérer et de ne surtout pas arrêter. Non… tout mais pas ça. C'était trop bon. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir, jamais. Il était transporté ailleurs, dans un autre monde. C'était comme si son corps n'avait plus aucune consistance, le brun n'était que gémissement, plaisir et frisson. Mais au fond de lui, sa raison qui n'avait aucun contrôle réussit tout de même à se manifester. Oui, les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux ne pouvaient être que ça. Mais lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qui comptait était cette main envoyant de puissantes décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Soudain, Harry sentit quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort parcourir son corps et si la main de Malfoy ne s'était pas soudainement plaqué contre sa bouche, son cri de plaisir aurait résonné dans tout le château, c'était chose sûre. Ce fut quelques instants plus tard qu'Harry se libéra dans un râle rauque. Il ferma les yeux tentant de reprendre sa respiration et de contrôler les tremblements dus à son orgasme.

- Eh bien Potter. Fit soudainement la voix de Malfoy. Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose venant de toi…

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Se fut comme si un voile venait de se lever devant lui. Il ressentit une vive douleur à son flanc et à son bras. Son regard se planta dans celui du Serpentard qui était à quelques centimètres de lui. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche. Le brun crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, mais bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression. Il sentit la main de Malfoy se retirer de son caleçon et il s'essuya sur un torchon accroché à l'armoire. Là Harry sentit vivement son visage chauffer. En fait il était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser ou faire la moindre chose. En voyant la réaction du brun, Malfoy ricana. Il referma la fermeture éclair du jean de Potter et lui jeta un sourire en coin.

- A bientôt Potter. Lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître.

Harry le regarda partir sans rien faire. Lentement, il glissa le long de l'armoire et se retrouva assist, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine à cause du manque de place. Il resta là, inerte pendant de longues minutes à fixer la porte ouverte devant lui, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis tout se remit en marche. Harry fut parcouru d'une vague de sentiments tous différents. La haine, la colère, la culpabilité, la tristesse, l'angoisse, et cette autre chose qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Toute personne normale aurait hurlé, frappéer contre cette armoire, insultant de tous les noms la personne qui aurait été la cause de tout ça. Mais pas Harry. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains tremblantes et respira profondément, et ce qu'il redouta arriva. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-même ravageant son visage déformé par ses émotions.

* * *

Draco, un sourire aux lèvres retournait à son dortoir. Une fierté sans nom coulait dans ses veines. Voir Potter aussi soumis à ses gestes avait été jouissif, le voir impuissant avait fait naître en lui un plaisir malsain, et à peine fut-il sorti de ce placard à balai que des envies plus fortes, s'étaient faites ressentir. Le Serpentard en voulait plus. Son sourire s'agrandit pensant à Potter agenouillé devant lui, ou encore attaché, complètement offert, son corps meurtri de ses mains. Dans ses pensées, Potter le supplierait de continuer, ne montrant aucunes résistances. Il sentit son érection durcir un peu plus. Draco soupira longuement. Il allait falloir s'occuper de ce problème là, il se refusait de se branler comme un pré-pubert de 14 ans.

Arrivé devant sa salle commune, il poussa la lourde porte et entra. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les faibles flammes de la cheminée, produisant des ombres angoissantes à chaque coins de la salle commune. Sans faire de bruit, il avança en direction des grands escaliers, quand son regard se porta sur le grand divan de cuir devant la cheminée. Il recula de quelques pas modifiant sa marche. Draco haussa les sourcils en voyant Theo affalé sur le canapé dormir à poingt ferméer. Ces temps- ci, Theo dormait n' importe où, c'était ridicule, mais c'était Theo. Cet imbécile ne portait qu'un léger bas de pyjama avec un T-shirt, le feu allait bientôt s'éteindre, et la température de la pièce allait chuter. Tout en rageant, Draco enleva sa veste et la balança sur la masse endormie de façon à ce qu'elle recouvre ses bras nus. Le Serpentard n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, son geste, il ne sut l'expliquer. Simplement, c'était un des siens, ca s'arrêtait la. Il tourna enfin les talons et toujours sans un bruit pénétra dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Les ronflements de Crabbe résonnaient dans la pièce agaçant le blond. Automatiquement, son regard se dirigea sur le lit voisin du sien. Une lumière blanche venant de sous la couette se faisait voir, et quelques bruits de touche accompagnaient la symphonie de Crabbe. Son sourire réapparut tout à coup. Draco fit glisser son pantalon qu'il récupéra ainsi que son pull et ses chaussettes. Vêtu uniquement de son caleçon qui laissait entrevoir une érection bien en forme, Draco se posta devant le lit d'où provenait la lumière et jeta ses vêtements dessus. Blaise poussa un gémissement horrifié et envoya la couette valser au pied du lit. Le métis ne portait qu'un simple caleçon en guise de pyjama.

La respiration haletante et les yeux écarquillés son visage se tourna précipitamment vers le blond et encore une fois il sursauta.

- Non mais t'es malade putain ! Chuchota-t-il. Merde ! J'ai cru qu'un…

- Qu'un monstre s'était écrasé contre ta couverture ? Le coupa Draco moqueur.

Blaise ouvra et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

- Exactement ! Finit-il par répondre.

Draco fixa le métis en plissant légèrement ses yeux orageux. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa langue vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure. L'expression du métis se transforma. Celui-ci fit lentement couler son regard sur le torse nu de Draco se délectant de sa perfection. Pouvait-on décrire la perfection ? Pouvait-on décrire ce corps finement musclé à la peau laiteuse qui dégageait une douce odeur de luxe ? Pouvait-on simplement décrire Draco ? Y avait-il les mots pour cela ? Les yeux de Blaise se firent brillants quand ils se posèrent sur l'érection que renfermait son caleçon. A son tour, il se lécha les lèvres. Il avait faim tout à coup, une délicieuse envie de gouter Draco, de se délecter de sa peau si douce, de son plaisir…

Il se redressa envoyant valser son téléphone. Blaise, maintenant à genou se rapprocha au bord du lit, son nez frôlant son torse brulant. Leurs regards se croisèrent à peine quelques secondes, il n'en fallait pas plus. Sans gêne, le métis respira l'odeur de Draco et ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Les ronflements de Crabbe ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et Goyle, seul son père arrivait à le tirer de son sommeil. Theo n'étant pas la, ils ne couraient aucun risque. N'en pouvant plus, Blaise posa ses lèvres sur la poitrine du Serpentard embrassant sa peau. Il avait réellement l'impression que sa peau était sucrée, comme une friandise. Alors il lécha, mordilla, aspira chaque parcelle, laissant un tracé humide. Draco lui ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire il attendait juste que Blaise accélère, car pour lui, tout ça était vraiment inutile et ennuyant, mais il savait que le métis aimait vraiment ça, alors il le laissait et attendait. Quand le métis happa un de ses tétons, un léger frisson parcouru son corps, il s'impatientait et sa virilité devenait douloureuse.

Il exerça une pression sur la tête de Blaise lui faisant comprendre d'accélérer les choses. Levant les yeux au ciel, il fit descendre sa bouche le long de son abdomen et ses mains vinrent caresser son dos légèrement courbé. Il prit un malin plaisir à faire perdre patience au blond, en s'amusant avec le nombril de celui-ci, mais il le rappela à l'ordre en tirant sur une de ses tresses. Sa bouche continua le peu de chemin qui lui restait et se stoppa une fois arrivée à la barrière que formait le caleçon de Draco. Les mains de Blaise toujours dans le dos du blond descendirent lentement et arrivé à la lisière du tissu, le métis le fit glisser le long de ses jambes libérant enfin la virilité du blond gorgée de sang. Blaise déglutit et sentit sa verge durcir à son tour. Cette vision suffisait amplement à lea faire réagir. Il était magnifique. Draco lui n'attendait que la bouche pulpeuse du métis, il ne pensait et n'attendait que ça, alors Blaise posa enfin ses lèvres sur la verge du blond. Il fit dans un premier temps glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur et étreignit doucement ses bourses de sa main alors que l'autre se positionna sur sa hanche. Blaise sentit le blond frissonner et ne put que sourire. Il sentit les mains de Draco glisser sur sa nuque l'incitant à continuer, ce qu'il fit. Lentement, le métis le prit en bouche.

- Putain ! Murmura Draco.

Blaise entama de lents vas- et- vients, et les yeux clos, se délecta des petits gémissements du Serpentard. Il s'appliquait, faisant monter des vagues de plaisir chez Draco qui comme à chaque fois se laissait aller dans sa bouche. Le métis était foutrement doué pour les fellations, ils le savaient tous les deux, il en était très fier et Draco en profitait. Blaise n'était pas du genre à sucer n'importe qui aussi facilement. Bien sûr, la liste de ses conquêtes était longue, mais avec Draco c'était différent, c'était leur fonctionnement. Il accéléra ses mouvements, massant l'intérieure de sa cuisse, malaxant ses bourses, ses fesses… Au fond, Blaise prenait autant de plaisir que Draco, différemment. Leur deux corps devenaient brulants de plaisir, l'érection du métis était aussi dure que celle du blond à présent et il ne put s'empêcher d'y glisser sa main, sachant très bien que Draco ne s'occupera pas de lui. Ainsi, il entreprit sur lui-même de rapide vas et viens, les calquant au même rythme que sa fellation. Le plaisir montait dangereusement, les électrisant à chaque allers et venues. Leurs gémissements étouffés étaient recouverts par les ronflements de Crabbe qui n'avait toujours pas cessé. Draco donna de lui-même un coup de rein assez durement et gémit un peu plus fort sentant son membre atteindre le fond de Blaise. Celui-ci, surpris, accéléra les mouvements sur sa verge et celle de Draco. Il se sentait venir, et le blond n'en n'était pas loin non plus. Une intense vague de plaisir l'électrisa alors qu'il se déversait dans sa propre main. Son gémissement fut étouffer par la virilité de Draco qui fit basculer sa tête en arrière dans un crie muet, jouissant dans le bouche du métis. Ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux noirs, il souffla longuement reprenant sa respiration, un sourire en coin. Quand à Blaise, il avala son plaisir et prit un mouchoir sous son oreiller pour essuyer sa semence Il souffla à son tour, reprenant une respiration normale et remit en place son caleçon imité par Draco. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa brièvement. Un « merci » non verbale. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et sourit, allant chercher sa couette au pied du lit alors que le blond se glissait déjà dans le lit voisin.

- Ou est Theo ? Demanda Blaise en s'allongeant confortablement sous sa couette.

- Il dort en bas.

* * *

7 :00 venait de sonner dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Blaise ayant passé une bonne partie de la nuit sur son téléphone remonta la couverture enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller. Le lit voisin était vide depuis bien longtemps, Draco se levait toujours aux aurores. Il eut un sourire repensant à la veille. En face, Théodore s'était levé et s'étirait de tout son long poussant un grognement pas très masculin. Son bas de pyjama vert fluo descendait légèrement laissant apercevoir son caleçon. Ce n'est qu'en plein milieu de la nuit que le brun avait rejoint son lit, s'étant endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune. Celui-ci vit le métis enfoui sous sa couette et un sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage encore marqué par la fatigue. Le Serpentard regarda les lits de Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient vides depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient sous la douche. Théo avança vers sa victime sur la pointe des pieds ne faisant aucun bruit. Blaise avait sûurement du se rendormir car celui-ci ne bougeait plus et sa respiration était calme et régulière. Une fois devant le lit de Zabini, Théo prit un certain élan et…

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Fit la voix endormie de Blaise.

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa une mine déçue et boudeuse au visage. Il avait été persuadé que le métis s'était rendormi ! Theo souffla mécontent et haussa les sourcils quand la tête de Blaise apparut. Celui-ci plissait les yeux à cause de la lumière trop forte et arborait un sourire amusé.

- Câlin ? Demanda-t-il en levant la couette de sa main.

- Va chier.

Théodore lui tourna le dos et partit en direction de la salle de bain dans une démarche exagérément dramatique ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le métis. A son tour il s'étira puis se leva jetant un coup d'œil à son téléphone sous son oreiller. Ayant envie d'une cigarette, Blaise fouilla dans sa table de chevet et en sortit son paquet et un briquet. Il enfila un pull épais, alla ouvrir la fenêtre à laquelle il s'adossa et alluma enfin sa cigarette, inspirant longuement. Le Serpentard frissonna sentant l'air frais s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Le froid commençait à arriver, amenant l'hiver avec lui. L'hiver à Poudlard était vraiment magnifique. Le parc et le château recouverts de son manteau blanc était à couper le souffle et Blaise attendait ca avec impatience. Il savait que Théo adorait plus que tout la neige, l'année dernière il se souvint d'y avoir passé presque tout son temps en compagnie du jeune homme. Il sourit à cette pensée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Goyle en sortit habillé, suivi de Grabbe.

- Blaise, si un professeur monte ici, je ne te couvre pas.

- Je pense que je te dénoncerais. Rajouta Goyle en rigolant.

- Merci les mecs, voir notre belle amitié se développer ainsi me fait chaud au cœur.

Le métis tira une dernière fois et écrasa son mégot dans le petit cendrier que Théo lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. « _Tiens, tu arrêteras de foutre des cendres partout_ » Lui avait-il dit en lui tendant le paquet emballé. Il ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en pressant le pas. Blaise prenait son temps au levéer, mais pour ne pas arriver en retard il devait vraiment se dépêcher pour le reste.

* * *

_Natalia et Emmet entrèrent dans le grand bureau du Docteur Davis. Celui-ci, avec un sourire aimable les invita à s'asseoir sur les deux sièges prévus à cet effet, lui-même prit place face à eux. L'atmosphère de la pièce était quelque peu tendue et Natalia, vêtue d'une élégante robe d'été due à la chaleur de la saison prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement essayant de la rassurer, mais malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à effacer la peur qui se lisait sur leur deux visages. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme brillaient, reflétant son inquiétude. Le docteur Davis se racla la gorge, il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs retirant quelques mèches gênantes qui tombaient sur son visage. _

_- Mr. et Mme. Payne, commença le docteur. Comme vous le savez, nous avons entreprit de nombreux examens sur votre fils, Liam. Tout avait l'air correct. _

_Quand le Docteur Davis vit une lueur de soulagement dans le regard de Natalia, il reprit aussitôt. _

_- Du moins c'est ce que nous pensions au premier regard. Rajouta-t-il en se levant. _

_- Comment ça ? Demanda précipitamment la jeune femme. _

_Davis contourna son bureau et sortit deux radios d'une grande enveloppe cartonnée sous les yeux inquiets des deux parents. Il accrocha dans un premier temps une des deux radios sur une plateforme qui s'éclaira. _

_- Voici une radio de poumons tout à fait normal et en bonne santé. Maintenant, continua t-il en accrochant la deuxième radio juste à côté de la première. Veuillez la comparer avec celle de votre fils. _

_Emmet et Natalia fixèrent les deux radios sans ciller. La jeune femme serra d'avantage la main d'Emmet qui sentit une grande angoisse le traverser. _

_- Comme vous pouvez le constatez, il y a une légère différence. Légère mais importante. _

_Les parents hochèrent la tête l'incitant à continuer, leurs visages emplis d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. _

_- Ici, Fit Davis en pointant son doigt sur une partie de la radio. Ce sont les alvéoles. Elles sont normalement invisibles sur une radio comme vous pouvez le voir sur celle-ci.-Il désigna la première- Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour celle de Liam. On peut les distinguer car elles sont ressortiest beaucoup plus claires sur la radio. Ce phénomène est dûu aux globules blancs et au plasma qui viennent les remplirent pour une raison qui nous est inconnue. _

_- Qu'est ce que ca implique ? Questionna Natalia la voix rauque. _

_- Comme vous le savez, les alvéoles sont des poches d'air par lesquelles l'oxygène est transféré par le sang. Elles nous sont donc indispensables. Le problème est que si le plasma y reste trop longtemps, les plaquettes risquent de se solidifier et de laisser des lésions qui empiéteront sur la fonction des alvéoles. Mais s'il vous plait, rajouta t-il voyant les larmes se former aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment, les lésions ne sont pas graves et n'empiètent pas sur les poches d'airs._

_- Comment ça pour le moment ? Il faut lui donner un traitement pour que cela ne se reproduise plus ! S'emporta Emmet. _

_Le docteur resta un instant silencieux et vint se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Pendant un instant il chercha ses mots, et le silence commençait à faire monter la panique chez les deux parents. _

_- Docteur ? _

_- Nous pensons…Hésita t-il. Nous pensons que Liam est atteint d'une Fibrose Pulmonaire. _

_- Fibrose Pulmonaire ? Répéta lentement Natalia dans un souffle. _

_De sa main libre, Natalia essuya une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. A ses côtés, Emmet sentit son cœur s'accélérer et sa gorge le serrer. Tous deux n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était cette maladie, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus insupportable. _

_- La Fibrose Pulmonaire est une maladie assez rare et compliquée qui affecte l'interstice. L'interstice est une membrane permettant à l'oxygène de passer dans le sang et au dioxyde de carbone d'être expédié. La fibrose affecte cette membrane la rendant plus épaisse réduisant la capacité des poumons à enrichir le sang en oxygène et à évacuer le dioxyde de carbone. _

_- Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que Liam est atteint de cette maladie ! Demanda brusquement Emmet. _

_- Il y aà plusieurs symptômes liés à cette maladie, un en particulier qui n'apparait que lorsque qu'une Fibrose pulmonaire est déclarée._

_Le docteur montra du doigt la radio de Liam pour illustrer ses propos. _

_- Les alvéoles… Murmura Natalia pour elle-même. _

_- QuelsQu'elles sont les autres symptômes ? _

_- Liam commencera à s'essouffler beaucoup plus vite lors d'un effort, perdra son endurance et une fatigue inhabituelle pourra apparaitre. Cela dépend des patients, mais il arrive qu'une perte d'appétit advienne entrainant une perte de poids. Le système immunitaire de ses poumons sera déréglé et donc très fragile. Peu à peu, Liam s'essoufflera pour des choses banal comme marcher, manger ou simplement en se reposant. Des crises respiratoires pourront apparaître. Au début elles ne seront pas dangereuses mais par la suite il faudra être vigilant. Il pourra également ressentir des douleurs à la poitrine au début légères mais qui s'aggraveront avec le temps._

_Il fit une pause et serra les dents voyant les deux parents devant lui. Les yeux du père commençaient à briller, ce qui rendait les choses beaucoup plus difficiles pour Davis. _

_- Nous entrons dans la partie la plus grave. Il y aura un moment où respirer correctement sera devenu difficile. L'infection dans les alvéoles et dans l'interstice aura augmenté et en sera la cause. Le sang transportera de moins en moins le dioxygène, ce qui affaiblira son corps rendant ses mouvements limités. La phase terminale de la maladie est appelé Fibrose Pulmonaire idiopathique. _

_- Quel est le traitement à suivre ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? Demanda Emmet la voix tremblante._

_Mais il n'eut aucunes réponses. Davis était resté silencieux se pinçant les lèvres. Son regard se baissa soudainement. _

_- Quel est le traitement Docteur ? Répéta Natalia d'une voix apeurée tout en reniflant. _

_Désormais, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes qui ravageaient son visage. Sa main tremblante tenait toujours fermement celle de son mari qui peu à peu s'effondrait. _

_- A l'heure actuelle, aucun traitement n'a été découvert. Je suis désolé… _

_Natalia qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse ne put empêcher un sanglot qui résonna douloureusement dans la pièce. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains pleurant sans retenue. Emmet à ses côtés ferma fortement les yeux espérant se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar en les rouvrant, mais malheureusement la réalité le reprit. Il serra sa femme dans ses bras ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes à son tour. _

_- Ecoutez…Fit désespérément le docteur Davis. Comme je l'ai dit, la progression de la maladie dépend du patient, il est très possible que les autres symptômes ne se manifestent qu'a l'âge adulte. Rien n'est sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il faut agir vite en commençant à étudier les différentes possibilités de traitements qui pourront ralentir la maladie de Liam. _

* * *

_**Fibrose Pulmonaire**__._

_Maladie rare et orpheline._

_Dérèglement du système immunitaire des poumons._

_Perte d'appétit, d'endurance, de poids__._

_Fatigue, essoufflement lors d'un effort ou simplement en mangeant, parlant, ou en se reposant._

_Douleur à la poitrine, respiration difficile._

_Etouffement. _

_Impossibilité de se déplacer. _

_Phase terminale : __**Fibrose Pulmonaire idiopathique**__._

Liam, assit sur son lit regardait douloureusement la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains et pris un surligneur posé sur sa table de chevet. La main tremblante, il surligna la deuxième ligne. Voila, Il en arrivait à la deuxième étape.

_Fatigue, essoufflement lors d'un effort ou simplement en mangeant, parlant, ou en se reposant_

Tout au long de l'année précédente, Liam avait eu beaucoup d'espoir concernant sa maladie. Les symptômes s'étaient arrêtés et n'évoluaient plus, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La maladie prenait simplement son temps, ralentiet par ses médicaments. Et c'était très bien comme ça, pensa-t-il, car il fallait l'avouer, Liam avait peur. A vrai dire il était terrifié. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait il se laissait gagner par ses peurs, ce pourquoi, il se leva brusquement et rangea précipitamment cette feuille de malheur dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Ne pas y penser, surtout pas, c'est ce que Zayn lui répétait. « _N'y pense pas une seule seconde et profite._ ». Le Serdaigle inspira fortement et se força à sourire. Il attrapa son sac et partit rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Il salua Luna et Sally qui l'attendait près de la porte avec Roger, et ensemble ils partirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand Liam pénétra dans la grande salle à manger son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers le fond, la où était assis son cousin et ses amis. Zayn discutait avec Draco Malfoy assis à sa droite mais comme s'il avait sentit la présence de Liam, il tourna la tête vers lui. Le Serdaigle lui sourit. C'était comme ça qu'ils se disaient bonjour. En retour, Zayn lui sourit discrètement mais sincèrement et cela suffit à rassurer Liam. Celui-ci se détourna et imita les autres qui se servait gracieusement, mais Liam réprima une grimace, il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

« _Force toi !_ ».

Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix de Zayn résonna dans sa tête et il ne put qu'obéir. Il remplit son plateau et suivit les trois autres à leur table habituelle. Une fois attablé, Liam jeta un coup d'œil à la grande table à sa gauche. Celle des Griffondor, la plus bruyante évidement. Il vit le grand rouquin nommé Ron Weasley parler énergiquement à Hermione faisant de grand geste sa fourchette à la main. Il sourit à cette vision mais fronça les sourcils voyant qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il ne ratait pas souvent les repas pourtant. Il haussa les épaules, après tout il était peut être simplement fatigué et souhaitait dormir un peu plus. Liam fixa son assiette se disant qu'il avait peut être un peu abusé sur la quantité. Au final, il réussit à engloutir deux toasts et un thé, ce qui n'était pas mal du tout.

* * *

Blaine, adossé contre le mur d'un couloir ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de ce passé. Louis Tomlinson, un Serpentard de sa classe l'avait accosté alors qu'il se rendait au self et lui avait simplement dit « _Le marché est annulé._ » avec un sourire qui sonnait faux et était parti. Le Serdaigle, complètement perdu par ses mots l'avait regardé partir la bouche ouverte. Comment ça le marché était annulé ? Blaine s'était mit à paniquer pensant que Malfoy avait su qu'il avait tout raconté à Harry et prévoyait d'afficher les photos. Une sueur froide avait glissé le long de son dos. Peut être était-elle déjà affichée… Il s'était donc adossé contre le mur et tentait désormais de se calmer. Harry…Harry lui avait dit qu'il réglerait cette histoire, mais l'avait-il fait ? Avait-il parlé au Serpentard ? Il lui fallait des réponses, et surtout s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien.

- Blaine ?

Celui-ci sursauta et releva la tête vers la voix. Son cœur s'accéléra. Le brun se tenait devant lui, la mine affreuse. Des cernes visibles entouraient ses yeux verts fatigués, et son teint paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

- hm, oui tout vas bien. Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Louis est venu me parler ! Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose ? Tu as parlé à Malfoy ? S'emporta-t-il totalement paniqué.

- Calme-Toi ! Fit Harry fermement.

Le Griffondor soupira. Après tout c'était normal que le Serdaigle soit inquiet.

- Ecoute, ne t'en fait pas, cette histoire est réglée, Malfoy ne t'approchera plus.

- Comment… Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de…

- Maintenant si ! Le coupa Harry, las. N'en parlons plus.

Harry commença à partir pour rejoindre son premier cours mais Blaine lui attrapa le poignet. Sentant la colère monter, le brun se retourna vivement et arracha sa main de l'emprise du Serdaigle.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Harry ? Répéta Blaine inquiet.

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Oublions ça s'il te plait.

- Non ! Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour toi. Si tu as réussit à régler ca c'est qu'il t'a sûrement demandé quelque chose en…

- C'est MON problème ! Cria Harry.

Blaine recula d'un pas les yeux écarquillés et n'osa répondre quoi que se soit. Le Griffondor le regardait une expression colérique sur son visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Harry tourna les talons et partit d'un pas pressé sans se retourner. Ce n'est pas Harry… Pensa Blaine.

* * *

- Dépêche-toi Ron ! S'impatienta Hermione. Tout le monde t'attend !

Le rouquin regarda autour de lui et put effectivement voir que tout le monde avait finit de manger sauf lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fourra le reste de son toast dans sa bouche avant de se lever.

- 'Oila ch'ai fini ! Fit-il fier de lui, la bouche pleine.

Il prit son sac, et suivit les autres qui sortaient de la grande salle, Hermione à ses côtés. Celle-ci avait inhabituellement coiffé ses cheveux et fait un effort vestimentaire, Ron l'avait tout de suite remarqué lorsqu'il était descendu à la salle commune, mais comme d'habitude il n'avait rien dit. Ses cheveux habituellement frisés en masse étaient un peu plus lisses et ordonnés, quant à ses vêtements, elle ne portait pas ses vieux sous pull mais un joli top légèrement décolleté. Aujourd'hui, Hermione était belle. Pas qu'elle ne le soit pas habituellement, pensa Ron, mais aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours.

- On se voit au déjeuner. Fit Hermione en souriant.

Le rouquin lui sourit et hocha la tête la regardant partir avec Katie, Dean et Seamus. A ses côtés Azza et Lavande discutait du devoir d'anglais de McGonagal qu'ils allaient devoir supporter deux heures ce matin.

- Ou est Harry ? Demanda Lavande. Il t'a bien dit qu'il venait ?

- Ouais. Répondit Ron qui s'arrêta devant la salle de classe.

- Il va être en retard…

Lavande regardait à droite et à gauche tentant d'apercevoir le brun, mais personne n'apparut. La jeune fille avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour n'importe quoi, mais elle était comme ça.

- Le voila ! Remarqua calmement Azza.

La jeune fille et le rouquin se tournèrent et purent effectivement voir Harry avancer vers eux d'un pas pressé. Quand le Griffondor fut à leur hauteur, ils purent remarquer sa mine anormalement fatiguée.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. Confessa la jeune fille en lui souriant.

- Eh bien, je suis là.

Le brun s'adossa contre le mur aux côtés de Ron sans prendre le temps de saluer Azza et le rouquin. Celui-ci échangea un regard avec Lavande et Azza. Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes mais le regretta aussitôt. Voila pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Car à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se retrouvait dans ce placard. Pas une fois il ne s'était laissé emporter par le sommeil. A cet instant, s'il fallait décrire ce qu'Harry ressentait, il en serait incapable. Trop de choses le submergeaient.

Dans un premier temps, la honte, elle ne le quittait pas, lui faisant rappeler à quel point il était écœurant, et avec elle vint le dégout. La colère, contre lui-même. Sa haine, envers Malfoy, et la culpabilité. Après que Malfoy soit partit de cette armoire, Harry qui avait glissé le long du bois, était resté plus d'une demi-heure inerte, sans bouger. Une demi-heure qui lui avait paru durée une éternité. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre chose. C'était comme si à l'intérieure le vide s'était installé, comme si Malfoy lui avait arraché son âme et s'en était allé avec. N'ayant pas la force et le courage de sortir, Harry s'était allumé sa cigarette toujours recroquevillé dans ce placard s'étouffant avec sa propre fumée.

Lentement et toujours sans aucun ressentit, le brun était retourné à son dortoir. Il avait l'air complètement vide, comme s'il n'était qu'une marionnette sans vie, son visage n'exprimait rien malgré ses yeux rougis. Après s'être déshabillé, il s'était glissé sous les draps sans aucun bruit et s'était mit à fixer le plafond. De longues et pénibles heures passèrent sans qu'Harry ne puisse fermer les yeux. Le plus dur fut quand enfin, il ressentit quelque chose. Quand son cœur s'était douloureusement serré dans sa poitrine et qu'il prenait enfin conscience de la situation. Vint ensuite la honte. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi honteux de sa vie. S'ensuivit la colère, et jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait toujours pas disparue. Il s'était laissé faire, il avait laissé le diable l'envoûter et il se détestait pour ca. A vrai dire, il se dégoutait. Avoir fait ça avec Malfoy… Celui pour qui sa haine était aussi dévouée. Il ressentit un frisson. Il aurait tellement voulu hurler sa rage… Extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Car il ne savait pas s'il réussirait à contenir de flot de sentiments en lui. Une chose était sûre, il le détestait, oh oui… il le haïssait.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment LUI avait-il pu se sentir exciter dans une telle situation… Comment pouvait-il le trouver attirant ? Trop de questions. Beaucoup trop… Mais Harry avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Pendant un moment, l'angoisse lui avait violemment tordu le ventre. Malfoy allait-il raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à ses amis ? Allait-il l'humilier devant tout le lycée ? Il ne pouvait que prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ses pensées s'étaient par la suite détournées et une question ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit encore et encore. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il fait ça ? Etait-il gay ? Avait -il eu seulement l'intention de l'humilier ? Oui évidemment. Pour quelles autres raisons sinon ? Et puis le plus douloureux et honteux fut de s'avouer qu'Harry n'avait pu le repousser. Il se détestait de n'avoir pu le faire. Détestait d'avoir tant aimé…

Comment avait-il pu jouir de la main du blond ? De quelqu'un qu'il détestait au point de le voir souffrir dans d'affreuses conditions ? Comment avait-il pu aimer ça…

Se faire manipuler d'une façon aussi malsaine… Il avait aimé, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. N'importe qui aurait aimé n'est ce pas ? Le problème était que c'était Malfoy et qu'il avait apprécié plus qu'il ne le fallait. Le brun savait une chose, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour quelqu'un.

Quand la lumière du soleil caché sous d'épais nuages avait commencé à éclairer la pièce, Harry avait sentit toute sa nuit éveillée lui retomber dessus, une grande fatigue l'avait prit et il devait combattre contre ses paupières lourdes. Ne pas dormir… Ne pas dormir…

Les mains tremblantes, Harry rabattu la couverture sur sa tête et se mordit violemment la langue. La douleur l'aidera à resté éveiller une heure… deux…trois… Au bout de la quatrième Harry se sentit soulagé d'entendre le réveil de Ron résonner dans la pièce. Ce fut les pires moments de sa nuit. Rester éveillé alors que la fatigue était présente se révélait beaucoup plus difficile. Sa langue meurtrie n'avait pas suffit, bien que le sang avait quelque fois emplie sa bouche. Alors Harry avait commencé à gratter son flanc, là où se trouvaient les initiales de sa Némésis. Quand une fois de plus le sang avait commencé à couler doucement, il s'était arrêté. Il avait mal, oh oui il avait mal et cela suffit à le garder éveillé. La douleur physique contre la douleur psychique, c'était un combat qui ne faisait aucun doute sur le vainqueur. Après tout, les douleurs physiques cicatrisaient, n'est ce pas ? Harry avait entendu Ron grogner avant de se lever et se diriger d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain bientôt suivi des trois autres garçons. Le brun resta seul pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant d'entendre à nouveau le rouquin qui sortait de la douche. Celui-ci s'était approché du lit d'Harry qui toujours enfoui sous sa couette n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

- Harry ? Tu vas louper le petit déjeuner si tu ne te lèves pas. Avait murmuré Ron doucement.

- Je vous rejoins après, je n'ai pas faim.

La voix d'Harry était rauque et faible, et Ron cru qu'il était malade, mais ne dit rien et laissa son ami se reposer, tout de même inquiet. Quand Dean, Azza et Neville sortirent de la salle d'eau, Ron leur expliqua de laisser Harry tranquille et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Harry remerciât mentalement Ron d'être aussi compréhensif. Le goût qu'il avait dans sa bouche qui était pâteuse était tout bonnement horrible. Le sang, séché depuis quelques heures et épaissit. Sa langue avait quelque peu gonflé et lui faisait mal, mais c'était supportable.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard que la pièce redevint calme, Dean avait du empêcher Azza qui avait l'intention de se glisser sous la couette d'Harry pour on ne sait qu'elle raison. « Je voulais juste un câlin ! » S'était-il justifié alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Le prétendu malade eut un micro sourire en entendant cela et il sentit une petite chaleur dans son cœur. Il avait de véritables amis maintenant, et il ferait tout pour les garder. Cette pensée le fit soudain penser au marché qu'il avait conclu avec Malfoy. « _Tu t'offres à moi pour tes amis c'est ça ?_ ». Il ne regrettait pas, mais sentit sa douce colère au fond de lui qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. N'en pouvait plus de rester allongé, Harry se leva en grimaçant légèrement. La blessure à son flanc le lançait mais encore une fois c'était une douleur qu'il pouvait ignorer. Ses membres étaient engourdis d'être restés dans la même position durant de longues heures. Il frissonna légèrement en quittant la chaleur de son lit. Il se baissa et fouilla dans son sac qu'il n'avait pas totalement défait et en sortit un gros pull épais de Sirius qu'il enfila. Il y avait l'odeur se son parrain dessus et tout à coup, il désirait le voir et être entouré de ses bras. Il inspira fortement et s'étira faisant craquer quelques articulations.

Harry sortit son paquet de cigarettes de son jean de la veille et se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Il savait que c'était risqué et que si quelqu'un montait il serait sanctionné mais il en avait trop envie et n'avait pas le courage de descendre. D'une main il ouvra la fenêtre et s'adossa contre le rebord de celle-ci allumant sa tige de nicotine. L'air devenait de plus en plus frais, introduisant lentement l'hiver qui approchait. Son corps se détendit alors qu'il inspirait de grosses bouffées recrachant la fumée. Néanmoins, sa colère, elle, ne partait pas. Elle restait fidèle tout comme ce sentiment de honte. Après une deuxième cigarette, Harry se décida à bouger. Malgré son humeur il devait aller en cours. Si Malfoy ne le voyait pas, il penserait de lui que ce n'était qu'un faible, et il ne l'était pas. Quand l'eau chaude coula le long de son corps, Harry soupira de bien être. Le sang séché partit en un rien de temps ne laissant que les marques qui s'étaient rouvertes. Harry rinça également sa bouche recrachant l'eau devenu rouge. Le brun se lava énergiquement faisant mousser tout son corps. Contrairement à ce que certains auraient pu penser, le Griffondor ne se sentait pas sale ou une autre connerie du même genre. Non, il ne ressentait pas ça. Harry sortit de la salle d'eau propre et habillé il n'avait pu dissimuler les horribles cernes noir qui entouraient ses yeux verts, le fond de teint ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire de miracles.

- A tout à l'heure Draco !

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux sentant son estomac de contracter, sa honte et sa colère remonter en un clin d'œil. La voix de Pansy avait sonné comme une alarme dans sa tête. Les Serpentards étaient derrières eux. Harry se retourna dos à eux, ne voulant pas risquer de croiser son regard. Les mains tremblantes, il serra la lanière de son sac qui reposait sur son épaule et à ce même instant, le professeur McGonagall arriva en ouvrant la salle. Les élèves entrèrent dans un brouhaha faisant crier la vielle professeure. Harry s'assit à sa place habituelle aux côtés de Ron qui n'osait pas engagé la conversation. Tendu au maximum, Harry resta les deux heures d'Anglais le regard rivé devant lui ne voulant pas risquer de croiser celui du blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait ce produire à ce moment la, s'il pourrait contrôler son envie de le frapper. Mais le savoir dans la même pièce que lui suffisait à le faire trembler. De rage peut être, de colère ou de honte. C'est ainsi que commença son calvaire.

_La porte qui menait au fond était ouverte. _

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances !


End file.
